


Monsters And Kings - Translation (PT-BR)

by headinthecIouds



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headinthecIouds/pseuds/headinthecIouds
Summary: "AU onde Frank, um membro do clã dos lobisomens, é forçado a casar com Gerard, o filho do Rei vampiro.O casamento sela um tratado de paz entre as duas espécies. Frank esperava que ele fosse morto imediatamente após o casamento, mas as coisas não são simples assim.Ele nunca esperava gostar de seu novo marido, e isso fez que as coisas se tornassem muito mais complicadas."Isto é apenas uma tradução. História originalmente escrita pelo perfil Hangmans_Radio
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hangmans_Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/gifts).
  * A translation of [Monsters and Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509542) by [Hangmans_Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio). 



> Oi!! 
> 
> Estou publicando essa história simultaneamente pelo Wattpad, Social Spirit e agora aqui. Espero que gostem da tradução dessa fanfic que eu amo muito, e estou muito orgulhosa de estar dando a chance de mais pessoas lerem.
> 
> Muito obrigada. Boa leitura!

Quando Frank era criança, sua avó costumava contar histórias sobre os vampiros. Ela se sentava ao lado dele em sua tenda e sussurrava histórias sombrias de ninar, enquanto ele se deitava para dormir. A mãe de Frank nunca gostou, ela insistia que faria Frank ter pesadelos, mas Frank não tinha medo, ele amava ouvir as histórias. Quanto mais assustadoras, melhor. 

Claro, Frank havia nascido durante uma época de paz. Agora os vampiros os deixaram sozinhos, e os lobisomens retribuíram o favor. Os dois lados não caçavam uns aos outros a mais de duzentos anos, desde que o seu quinto avô havia criado o tratado de paz. Frank nasceu em uma época onde não havia necessidade de ter medo. 

Antes do tratado de paz, jovens lobisomens tinham todos os motivos para ter medo quando se falava de vampiros. Ninguém realmente sabia o que causou os dois lados a se odiarem, mas parecia que agora estava enraizado em todos. Antes do tratado ser feito, os vampiros caçavam os lobisomens impiedosamente e era comum que os vampiros matassem crianças, pois eram as mais fracas. 

Os lobisomens também mataram uma porção considerável de vampiros, ou era o que falavam. Porém, quando o tratado de paz foi assinado, tudo acabou. O ancestral de Frank havia escrito o contrato junto do vampiro chefe da época e o acordo foi aprovado – dentro da fronteira de Oldmarsh nenhum dos lados poderia se atacar, e como símbolo da cooperação mútua, cada vez que um líder de ambos os lados fosse escolhido, a primeira filha do lobisomem chefe iria se casar com o primeiro filho do Rei vampiro; e isso continuou por gerações. 

Quando Frank nasceu houve muita bajulação. Seu pai era um chefe muito adorado e sua esposa, mãe de Frank, era forte e corajosa como qualquer homem. Juntos eles eram um casal poderoso como nenhum antes visto, e o nascimento de seu primeiro filho foi celebrado por três dias e três noites. Mas quando a celebração chegou ao fim, todos sabiam que cedo ou tarde uma filha iria nascer e, da mesma forma que Frank seria criado para ser o novo chefe, ela seria criada para ser um sacrifício. 

Por seis anos Frank viveu uma vida feliz e protegida dentro do clã dos lobisomens. Ele passava seus dias aprendendo a caçar e lutar, e as tradições e lendas que todos os lobos sabiam. À noite ele aprendia como fazer roupas com sua mãe, e depois ia repousar para ouvir as histórias de sua avó. 

No seu sétimo aniversário ele recebeu sua primeira tatuagem do clã - duas linhas pontilhadas de lado a lado de sua maçã do rosto – e passou o dia todo ele andando com seu peito estufado e sua cabeça erguida. Todos riram e o chamaram de "chefinho", e os pais de Frank estavam radiantes de orgulho. 

Após isso, tudo mudou. 

A mãe de Frank estava grávida, e mesmo aos sete anos de idade Frank podia notar que ela estava infeliz. Após ouvir tantas histórias sobre a celebração de seu nascimento, Frank não conseguia entender o porquê de todos estarem tão ansiosos, o clã todo parecia silencioso demais durante os nove meses da gestação, e quando sua bolsa estourou um ar de puro terror pairava. 

Tudo o que Frank podia lembrar da noite do nascimento era de estar sentado do lado de fora da tenda de seus pais enquanto as mulheres do clã ajudavam sua mãe. Havia muitos gritos e um cheiro forte de sangue pairava no ar. Parecia demorar uma eternidade para o bebê nascer, e Frank sentou próximo ao fogo e observava a lua viajar sob o céu de seu lar na floresta. 

Eventualmente os gritos de sua mãe pararam e novos gritos foram ouvidos, dessa vez era o choro de um bebê. Frank levantou os ouvidos e esperou... 

Seu pai emergiu da tenda primeiro, envolvendo um monte de pelos de lobo em seus braços e procurando por seu filho. Quando ele o viu e andou próximo da luz do fogo, Frank estava alarmado por ver lágrimas em seus olhos âmbar. Ele nunca tinha visto seu pai chorar, e nunca voltou a ver; ele chorou apenas naquela noite, quando sua esposa morreu. 

O bebê que havia custado a vida da mãe de Frank era uma garota, e isso parecia fazer com que o sofrimento fosse ainda mais dolorido. A mãe de Frank foi lavada e vestida em um casaco de pelo fúnebre. Sua avó havia costurado o casaco sozinha com suas mãos trêmulas, e o pai de Frank foi quem desenhou as marcas para o enterro na pele de sua mãe. 

Frank teve que segurar a pequena garota no dia dos rituais de morte, e ele assistiu perplexo, em silêncio, sua mãe ser colocada na pira funerária e queimada. Levou dois dias para o corpo dela ser queimado completamente e para as cinzas serem levadas pelo vento, e o pai de Frank ficou próximo a pira durante todo o tempo. 

Foi a época mais dolorosa da vida de Frank, e o amargor se agravou quando a bebê, ainda sem nome, morreu com apenas duas semanas de vida. Frank chorou e chorou por ela e por sua mãe, mas seu pai não deixou nenhuma lágrima cair. 

Enquanto Frank crescia ele começou a entender o porquê, e enquanto ele continuava a ouvir mais e mais sobre os vampiros e o tratado de paz, ele começou a compreender completamente que sua irmã, se tivesse sobrevivido, teria sido perdida de qualquer forma quando os vampiros viessem para levá-la embora. Como resultado, o pai de Frank não se casou novamente e vivia uma vida celibatária por escolha própria, algo que era o mais bizarro possível para um lobisomem, porém todos sabiam que era por medo de perder outra criança. 

Frank nunca pensou muito sobre o tratado de paz. Ele nunca conheceu um vampiro de verdade, e esperava não conhecer. Os vampiros seriam obrigados a esperar Frank se casar e ter filhos antes de receberem uma noiva. Frank decidiu desde jovem que nunca os daria a satisfação. Ele seria como seu pai e não teria nenhum filho, e quando fosse a hora dele partir desse mundo, ele escolheria um novo chefe baseado em qual homem era o mais adequado para a posição. É claro, isso era um pensamento tão distante algo tão distante que Frank não precisava se preocupar agora, e ele não dividiu seus planos com ninguém. 

No aniversário de quinze anos de Frank, ele começou seu treinamento para se tornar um chefe, como era a tradição. Ele começava seus dias sendo sombra de seu pai, observando tudo o que ele fazia para garantir a sobrevivência e felicidade de seu clã. Ele escutava a forma que seu pai tomava decisões e discutia todos os tipos de negociações. Ele começava a delegar tarefas, dizendo quem iria caçar e quem procurar por comida em cada dia, e quem ficaria no acampamento para tocar qualquer tarefa de lá. 

A partir da idade de dezesseis anos Frank foi autorizado a acompanhar seu pai em viagens cada vez mais longas pela floresta, garantindo que as fronteiras ainda estavam sendo mantidas e que não havia nenhum sinal de perigo. No último século os humanos começaram a crescer seus pequenos vilarejos em cidades, e suas tecnologias estavam avançando. Agora eles estavam se transformando em um novo inimigo a temer, e os lobisomens teriam que garantir que eles nunca fossem suspeitos de estar morando na floresta. 

Quando ele fez dezessete anos, Frank recebeu sua próxima tatuagem do clã – dois símbolos pontilhados ao redor de seu coração como duas espirais. Isso significava a sua transição de criança para homem, e quando ele completasse dezoito anos, sua tatuagem final do clã seria marcada em sua pele – três pequenos pontos no canto de seu olho direito. Cada ponto simbolizava uma de suas três promessas como um futuro chefe do clã. Proteger o clã a todo custo. Ser leal a ninguém além de seu clã. E de respeitar a floresta em que viviam, para que as próximas gerações fossem livres para também viver ali. 

Frank finalmente era tudo o que esperavam que ele fosse. Um lobisomem completamente crescido, preparado e pronto para tomar seu posto de chefe quando seu pai um dia morresse. Completamente leal ao seu clã e um caçador especialista, ele também era muito atraente. E dando seu passo a vida adulta, Frank começou a perceber que a promessa que ele fez a si mesmo estava cada vez mais difícil de manter. 

Falava-se que o clã de Oldmarsh era um dos maiores clãs de lobisomens no mundo. Eles residiam no coração da floresta e a cada ano tomavam mais e mais dela por conta de sua crescente população. Como era o líder do clã, o pai de Frank e sua família se abrigavam nas tendas bem no meio do acampamento, e todos os dias Frank acordava para encontrar diversas garotas na frente de sua tenda, esperando conhecê-lo. 

Frank estava determinado a não se deixar seduzir por ninguém, mas isso era parte de sua genética não só como homem, mas como lobo que queria acasalar com as belíssimas mulheres que se jogavam para cima dele. Não apenas elas mas alguns homens também estavam ficando próximos demais de ganhar sua afeição, porém isso era considerado uma abominação e Frank não se deixava aproximar desses gostos por medo de envergonhar sua família. 

Quando ele completou com vinte e um anos ele ainda era virgem, mas apenas agora, e só agora seu pai estava falando com ele sobre sexo e como ele não deveria se privar. 

"Eu vejo a forma que você tenta ignorá-las, filho, e eu entendo." O velho chefe disse em uma noite em que sentavam próximos a fogueira. "Mas você é um jovem homem agora, está em seu sangue copular. Não tenha medo de se deixar levar por esses instintos. Talvez você até ache uma esposa, e nada me faria mais orgulhoso." 

"Mas..." Frank olhou para seu pai com os olhos cor-de-âmbar confusos. "E o tratado?" Ele perguntou baixo. Seu pai parecia ter ficado tenso por um momento, mas ele relaxou tão rapidamente que pareceu ser apenas um truque da luz. 

"Se você tiver uma filha, os vampiros irão levá-la apenas quando ela tiver idade suficiente, e apenas quando você for um chefe." O pai de Frank endireitou suas costas e apertou os punhos em seus joelhos. "Eu planejo estar aqui por um longo tempo. Não deixe que o medo desses monstros tomarem seus filhos pará-lo de viver uma vida normal." 

Após essa conversa Frank estava profundamente tentado a fazer o que seu pai sugeriu e dar a si mesmo para a primeira mulher que tentar a sorte. Mas outra semana se passou e sua virgindade continuava intacta, enquanto o clã se preparava para o inverno e no momento que Frank estava decidindo a qual mulher ele queria primeiro, algo completamente inesperado o tirou dos eixos. 

Era meia noite quando os vampiros chegaram. 

Frank tinha sido capaz de decifrar o cheiro de algo por anos, mas quando não tinha sentido o cheiro antes, ele não era capaz de apontar o que era. Era como um aroma de perfume pulverizado, quase como o cheiro de flores da campina, mas então... não. Ele estava caminhando pelo os arredores do acampamento, tentando entender o que era aquele aroma quando seu pai o puxou de volta. 

"Volte para o nosso abrigo." Ele rosnou e Frank não discutiu quando viu a seriedade em seus olhos. 

Frank correu de volta para o abrigo, encontrando a maior parte do clã lá, abarrotados em volta de uma fogueira que ainda queimava e murmurando entre si. Frank encontrou sua avó e ficou de pé ao seu lado, ouvido a palavra "vampiro" ser jogada entre o grupo. 

"Não são mesmo os vampiros, não é?" Frank sussurrou para sua avó, que agora estava tão velha que precisava se apoiar em um cajado de madeira. 

"Shh." Ela rosnou de volta para ele e Frank franziu a testa, olhando novamente para frente e esperando para ver o que iria acontecer. 

Seu pai voltou após alguns minutos. Ele olhou em volta de seu clã e respirou fundo, assentindo com sua cabeça enquanto andava em direção a eles. 

"Definitivamente é um vampiro. Mantenham-se todos juntos e sejam cuidadosos. Não há motivo algum para que o tratado de paz não esteja intacto, por enquanto devemos esperar para ver o porquê dessa criatura estar vindo até nós." 

Eles não precisaram esperar por muito tempo. O pai de Frank tinha apenas dado um passo em direção ao seu filho quando o vampiro que sentiram o cheiro chegou. 

Frank sentiu como se alguém tivesse o acertado com uma flecha de gelo certeira em seu coração quando o vampiro andou em direção da luz. Ele parecia carregar uma sombra ao seu redor, que até chegou a diminuir a luz vinda do fogo. O calor das chamas desapareceu e Frank tremeu incontrolavelmente enquanto arrepios subiram por seus músculos. 

Ao redor dele, Frank sentiu o resto do grupo tensionando e tremendo também, seu pai apenas foi capaz de manter sua coragem enquanto ele encarava a criatura que havia entrado no meio deles. 

"Rei Daniel." O pai de Frank cumprimentou o vampiro educadamente, embora sua voz estivesse tensa. "Que prazer inesperado." 

"Chefe dos lobos." Os lábios do vampiro se curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio. "Estou surpreso que você não estivesse me esperando. Você está, depois de tudo, com uma semana de atraso." 

Frank não tinha noção alguma do que o vampiro estava falando, mas ele tinha uma sensação de que todos ao seu redor sabiam. Alguns olhares estavam mirados diretamente para ele, e alguns sussurros começaram também, embora foi rapidamente silenciado quando o vampiro olhou intencionalmente para todos. 

"Eu não sei o que está querendo dizer." O pai de Frank definitivamente parecia tenso agora, ele soava como se alguém estivesse o apertando pela garganta. Frank ousou olhar em sua direção, porém seu pai estava mantendo sua postura orgulhosamente, como sempre. 

"O senhor tem certeza que não se esqueceu da promessa que jurou manter, como seu pai e seus antepassados mantiveram antes de você?" O vampiro se manteve perfeitamente composto enquanto falava, apenas seus olhos se moviam enquanto ele investigava o mar de rostos olhando em sua direção. 

Ele era o primeiro vampiro que Frank via em sua vida, mas Frank tinha certeza que até mesmo para o padrão de um vampiro ele era alto. Ele parecia se elevar sobre todo o clã, com pernas não naturais de tão longas e com um longo e inclinado pescoço. Ele tinha o cabelo até sua cintura, branco como a neve assim como seus cílios e sobrancelhas, o que dava ao seus olhos vermelhos um brilho ainda mais assustador. 

Porém a coisa que definitivamente era o mais incomum sobre o vampiro era sua pele. 

Frank havia ajudado em diversos rituais de enterro de lobisomens até aquele momento, e mesmo um lobisomem morto não tinha a mesma palidez incomum que aquele Rei vampiro tinha. A pele do Rei Daniel era tão branca que parecia brilhar na escuridão, e mesmo com a fraca luz do fogo, Frank conseguia identificar as linhas azuis de suas veias embaixo de sua pele. 

A visão de uma criatura tão terrível, misturado com o aroma doce que ele emitia fez com que Frank quisesse vomitar, o fazendo cerrar seus dentes para evitar de arfar. 

"Eu conheço apenas uma promessa." O pai de Frank falou alto, como se ao subir o tom de sua voz fizesse ele mais corajoso. "Oferecer minha primeira filha como noiva. Bem," O pai de Frank abriu os braços e olhou em volta do clã. "Eu não vejo nenhuma filha minha aqui." 

Rei Daniel não deixou nada transparecer em sua expressão facial, mas Frank estava certo que ele viu algo como divertimento pairar em seus olhos vermelhos. 

"Você está equivocado." Rei Daniel manteve sua voz suave e baixa, mas ele tinha certeza que todos haviam ouvido. "O contrato que vigora não faz menção alguma a primeira filha nascida." Como para provar seu ponto, o vampiro produziu um pergaminho do nada. Ele o desenrolou entre seus dedos e Frank pode ver a letra inclinada e colada do tipo que ele nunca aprendeu a ler. 

"O contrato simplesmente afirma assim: Na véspera de seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, o primogênito do Chefe lobisomem se comprometerá com o primogênito do Rei vampiro em sagrado matrimônio, como símbolo da contínua amizade entre as duas nobres espécies." 

Rei Daniel manteve seu olhar fixado no pai de Frank, enquanto ele enrolava o pergaminho. Ninguém pediu para ver as palavras por si mesmo. Ninguém do clã sabia ler em letras humanas. 

Pelo o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, o pai de Frank não deu uma resposta. Ele parecia estar sem palavras. Frank ousou olhar para ele, seu coração batendo fortemente e ele tinha certeza que o Rei vampiro era capaz de ouvi-lo. Ele mal podia acreditar no que havia ouvido, não podia significar o que ele pensa que significava.... Certamente não podia ser aquilo... 

"Eu... Nós apenas demos a vocês nossas primeiras filhas." O pai de Frank finalmente foi capaz de cuspir as palavras. "Mesmo se elas não fossem as primogênitas do Chefe, sempre foi uma garota que vocês tomavam-" 

"Apenas porque os vampiros primogênitos eram homens." Rei Daniel cortou o pai de Frank. "É claro, mesmo nessa situação uma mulher seria preferível. No entanto, como o senhor mesmo disse, eu não vejo nenhuma filha sua aqui." Os olhos vermelhos de Rei Daniel moveram-se para focar em Frank pela primeira vez. "Eu vejo, apesar de tudo, um filho." 

"Não." Pela primeira vez, o pai de Frank parecia com medo. "Você não tem nenhuma filha. Eu saberia se você tivesse tido uma filha!" 

"Filha ou filho, não faz nenhuma diferença." Rei Daniel falou tão suavemente, suas palavras eram como um adocicado veneno. "Seu primeiro filho nascido tem agora vinte e um anos, sem nenhuma outra criança no caminho. Eu teria esperado um pouco mais, porém como é do meu entendimento, você nunca considerou se casar novamente e nem teve um bastardo." Rei Daniel desviou o olhar de Frank para encarar o pai. 

Ele sabe, Frank pensou descontroladamente. Ele sabe que nunca tivemos a intenção de dar uma noiva a eles. 

"Até mesmo uma garota bastarda teria sido o suficiente. O contrato é claro, nós devemos ter uma noiva." Rei Daniel começou a sorrir e ele olhou mais uma vez a Frank. "Felizmente para você, Chefe dos Lobos, meu filho tem um gosto muito particular para seus parceiros..." Rei Daniel começou a caminhar lentamente na direção de Frank. "Eu acho, que apenas dessa vez, uma noiva homem irá ser possível." 

"NÃO!" O pai de Frank se colocou em frente de Frank antes que o Rei pudesse chegar perto dele. "Meu filho não é uma noiva, ele é um homem adulto e o herdeiro desse clã. Ele não é seu para tomá-lo." A voz do pai de Frank se tornou rouca de raiva e Frank praticamente podia sentir o quão ofendido ele estava. 

"Na verdade, ele é." Rei Daniel discordou, embora não tentou dar mais nenhum passo à frente. "Eu dou tanto valor ao tratado de paz como você." Ele disse suavemente, encontrando o olhar furioso do pai de Frank com os seus vermelhos, gélidos olhos. "Embora... O senhor está uma semana atrasado para sua parte da barganha. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma paciência para esperar." 

Frank engoliu audivelmente quando Rei Daniel olhou por cima dos ombros de seu pai para encará-lo novamente. 

"Darei até o amanhecer para apresentar seu filho até mim. Se você não o fazer, eu irei entender que você está indo contra os votos que os nossos ancestrais fizeram, e uma guerra iniciará." Rei Daniel deu um único meio sorriso aberto rápido. "Eu esperarei por sua decisão na fronteira." 

Como se fosse feito de fumaça, o Rei vampiro desapareceu tão rápido como quando ele chegou, desfazendo-se na escuridão e deixando apenas o aroma perfumado para trás. 

Imediatamente o clã estava em desordem. 

Frank se sentia assustado demais para se mover e se manteve parado e em silêncio, enquanto todos ao redor dele convergiam em seu pai, falando todos ao mesmo tempo e atirando perguntas atrás de perguntas nele. Frank, estranhamente, parecia ter sido esquecido e ninguém se importou com ele enquanto o empurravam para alcançar seu pai. 

Frank era empurrado mais e mais para o fundo da tenda enquanto outra leva de pessoas do clã passavam por ele, e antes que percebesse, ele estava afastado de todos ali, na borda da clareira. Ele observava a comoção de todos como se isso estivesse acontecendo a milhões de anos de distância, e durante todo o tempo seu coração batia como um frenético som em suas costelas. 

Durante toda a sua vida ele havia sido treinado para se tornar um chefe. Ele era o melhor caçador do clã, o único que havia sido capaz de arrancar um humano de sua cama e não ser pego. Ele era amado por todos e sabia exatamente o que era melhor para seu povo. Ele estava pronto para se tornar o melhor chefe que o clã já teve e agora... 

Noiva. 

A palavra nadava pela mente de Frank como um peixe em uma bacia. De repente parecia uma palavra tão suja. Frank era um homem. Um adulto, metade fera mortal. Parecia ridículo tal palavra algum dia se referir a ele. Mas então... 

Frank tremeu enquanto pensava novamente nos olhos vermelhos do Rei vampiro, e seu estômago revirou doentiamente. Ele não podia se lembrar da última vez que sentiu tanto medo. Ele não podia acreditar que as histórias que sua avó contava para ele iriam o aterrorizar tanto, agora a palavra vampiro fazia sua respiração se prender de terror. 

Frank queria acreditar que ele não tinha nada a temer. Que seu pai nunca concordaria em dá-lo a outros vampiros. Mas mesmo assim, Frank não sabia que outra chance eles teriam. Eles não poderiam trazer uma guerra para o clã por conta do bem de um só homem... Mesmo que esse homem fosse Frank. 

Quando o pai de Frank finalmente veio ao seu encontro, parecia que ele tinha chegado na mesma conclusão. 

"Meu filho..." Ele começou, mas Frank não deixou falar mais nenhuma palavra. 

"Ó Deus, você vai mesmo me entregar para eles, não vai?" Ele chorou, pressionando suas mãos em sua cabeça em terror. Ele podia ver a resposta no rosto tempestuado de seu pai, embora não pudesse acreditar. Ele mesmo sabia que não havia outra saída, e mesmo assim não conseguia impedir de se sentir tão cheio de fúria. 

"Frank-" 

"Como você pôde!?" Frank demandou, sua voz estridente e maníaca. "Como você pôde me fazer ser uma noiva, eu sou um Chefe! Não sou uma empregada sem importância!" 

"Frank, me escute-" 

"Não!" Frank chorou, sua voz tão aguda que ele talvez fosse uma mulher. Lágrimas raivosas estavam se formando sem seus olhos e ele sabia que ele não estava agindo da forma que um homem nobre e orgulhoso deveria agir, mas ele também sabia que ele não poderia impedir. 

"Como você ousa decidir fazer isso comigo! Isso é tudo sua culpa. Você me prometeu que os vampiros não teriam uma noiva vinda de você - você me prometeu!" 

"Eu sei!" O pai de Frank teve que gritar para fazer Frank ouvi-lo. "Eu sei de tudo isso! Eu nunca planejei que isso acontecesse com você, filho, você deve saber disso. Mas o que posso fazer? Meu dever como chefe é proteger este clã, eu não posso concordar que uma guerra estoure por conta disso. Se os vampiros atacarem, tantas pessoas irão morrer, eu provavelmente te perderia de qualquer forma!" 

"Você vai me perder agora!" Frank rosnou, tão atônito de ouvir que seu pai estava desistindo dele, que um desesperado impulso o tomou. Ele virou-se para a árvore atrás de si e começou a escalar o tronco, usando suas unhas para fincar na madeira e levantar-se pelos galhos. 

"Frank, o que você está fazendo?" O pai de Frank pulou atrás de seu filho e agarrou o mesmo pela cintura, puxando-o para o chão. 

"Me solte!" Frank gritou, arranhando e agarrando a árvore. "Me deixe me matar e acabar com tudo isso! Você pode dizer aos vampiros que eu caí dos galhos enquanto escalava – me SOLTE." 

"NÃO!" O pai de Frank continuava mais forte que ele e facilmente conseguiu afastá-lo da árvore. "Não seja ridículo! Que honra se matar irá trazer?" 

"Que honra ser entregue como noiva irá trazer?" Frank retrucou, virando seu rosto para seu pai e recebendo um soco na mandíbula em retorno. 

Frank cambaleou e quase caiu. Automaticamente pressionou suas mãos para onde seu pai o acertou, e as lágrimas que ele estava segurando finalmente caíram por suas bochechas. 

"Basta disso!" O pai de Frank parecia estar mais bravo que nunca, seus olhos âmbar fumegavam. "Não irei ouvir mais essa sua petulância. Eu sou o Chefe desse clã, e você vai até os vampiros com a cabeça erguida, mesmo que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá!" 

Frank encarou seu pai em silêncio por um longo período, suas mãos apertando sua mandíbula dolorida e suas bochechas molhadas de lágrimas. Seu coração estava acelerado e a náusea havia aumentado, mas acima de tudo isso estava sua raiva incontrolável, e sua voz tremeu enquanto ele falou para seu pai. 

"Tudo bem." Ele sussurrou, fungando miseravelmente enquanto suas lágrimas caíam. "Não se preocupe, eu nunca vou deixar que seja dito que meu pai não cumpriu seu dever." 

Frank trombou seu ombro com seu pai ao sair, ainda apertando sua mandíbula, fazendo seu caminho de volta até o seu abrigo pela última vez. 


	2. 1.2

Os lobisomens seguiam uma tradição quando uma nova noiva estava sendo preparada para ir até os vampiros. Normalmente a jovem garota seria banhada e lavada as margens do rio pelas anciãs do clã. Ela, então, seria levada a sua tenda onde as mulheres iriam pentear seus cabelos, cortar suas unhas e usar uma adaga para cortar uma linha sob sua tatuagem do clã. Uma vez que ela virasse a esposa de um vampiro, não seria mais membra do clã, sendo incapaz de voltar. 

As anciãs iriam vestir a garota em um vestido branco feito de um tecido que guardavam especialmente para aquela ocasião. Elas envolveriam seus pés no mesmo tecido, para que não se sujassem na sua jornada até os vampiros, e então, finalmente, elas desenhariam as marcas da morte na pele da garota usando a lama do rio, para que, se ela fosse morta pelos vampiros, suas almas não fossem separadas. 

Então, o clã inteiro acompanharia a jovem mulher em seu caminho pela floresta, parando apenas quando eles chegassem na fronteira e a noiva escolhida então continuaria sua jornada sozinha, para os braços de seu novo marido que a aguardava. 

Quando Frank retornou para sua tenda, não havia ninguém esperando para continuar esse ritual com ele. E mesmo estando em parte agradecido, ele também estava um pouco irritado. O clã iria mesmo abandoná-lo agora, no momento em que ele precisava tanto? 

Bem, ele certamente não iria se arrumar. Ele não iria caminhar até os vampiros arrumado como se fosse uma noiva mulher. Se ele fosse iria mesmo ser uma noiva, então seria o máximo que ele pudesse fazer em seus próprios termos. 

Frank sentou sozinho em sua tenda e iniciou seu próprio ritual. Ele removeu o casaco de pele que usava e usou suas unhas para cavar a terra seca do chão. Ele cavou até que achasse solo úmido, e então pegou mãos cheias da lama para esfregar em sua pele. Quando ele chegasse aos vampiros queria estar cheirando a terra, floresta e pelos, e em seguida ele rolou pelo chão seco da camada superior para adicionar uma camada marrom em pó na lama úmida que esfregou em si. 

Frank sentou à frente da fogueira para deixar a lama secar até formar uma casca grossa e vestiu novamente seus casacos. Eles eram velhos e desgastados, exatamente da forma que ele queria que estivessem. Eles tinham cheiro de pinheiros e fumaça de lenha, eles tinham o cheiro de seu lar. 

Após isso, Frank sentou-se por uma hora com a adaga de pedra em suas mãos, a girando e girando várias vezes enquanto ele tentava encontrar a coragem para rasgar uma linha entre os pontilhados abaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Ele sabia que uma vez que saísse, não seria autorizado a voltar; ele não seria mais um membro do clã. E mesmo assim ele não conseguia riscar sua tatuagem do clã, e como não havia ninguém ao redor dele para forçá-lo a fazer, ele acabaria deixando a adaga para trás quando chegasse a hora de partir. 

Frank saiu dali o mais tarde possível que podia, mas eventualmente ele percebeu que se ele não começasse sua jornada, ele não seria capaz de chegar até os vampiros antes do amanhecer. Ele se sentia com dor de estômago, mas um pouco melhor por conta do cheiro reconfortante dos casacos de pele que usava. 

Ele não encontrou nenhum lobisomem até chegar na fronteira do clã, assim vendo que todos estavam juntos, esperando por ele. 

A avó de Frank se aproximou primeiro. Ela aparentava que esteve chorando, mesmo que agora seus olhos estivessem secos. Frank podia vê-la cerrando os dentes, e ela aparentava ter envelhecido dez anos nas curtas horas que se passaram desde que ele a viu. 

"Meu garoto." Ela disse enquanto se aproximava de Frank, levando suas mãos as bochechas dele. "Nunca se esqueça o quanto eu te amo." 

Frank tentou responder, mas descobriu que as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ele conseguiu apenas um pequeno, estranho aceno com sua cabeça antes que sua avó se movesse para o lado e seu pai aproximou. 

"Nós iremos caminhar com você, se quiser." Seu pai soava envergonhado, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Frank sentiu que havia um abismo de distância entre eles. Ele estava esperando que o clã o acompanhasse em sua jornada, porém vendo todos juntos ele não pode pensar em algo pior. 

"Eu irei sozinho." Disse sem rodeios, incapaz de encontrar o olhar de seu pai. "Obrigado." Ele adicionou como uma reflexão tardia. 

O pai de Frank assentiu e desajeitadamente deu um tapinha no ombro de seu filho. "Seja forte." Ele disse, movendo-se para o lado antes que a tensão pudesse aumentar mais ainda. 

Frank estava certo que havia milhares de coisas que precisavam ser ditas naquele momento, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. Todos estavam o encarando atentamente, e ele tentava incessantemente parecer calmo e sem medo. Ele sentia como se já tivesse se partido do seu clã, e ele quis tardiamente ter desenhado as marcas da morte em sua pele antes de ter saído de sua tenda. Talvez sua alma do clã já tivesse partido de seu corpo, sentindo o fim. 

"Então... Adeus." Era uma despedida pobre, mas era tudo o que Frank conseguiria. Ele recebeu alguns murmúrios em resposta, mas sinceramente não ouviu nenhum deles. Ele evitou os olhos de todos quando começou a caminhar em frente, e o clã se partiu como o mar vermelho para ele passar. Ninguém tentou acompanhá-lo, e quando ele adentrou a densa floresta, estava sozinho. 

xXx 

Frank sabia bem todas as rotas da floresta, ela tinha sido sua casa por toda a sua vida. Até mesmo fora da fronteira de seu clã ele conhecia cada árvore, cada trilha, cada cheiro..., mas ele se sentia distante disso tudo agora. Ele sempre se sentiu um só com a floresta, porém não mais. Ele se sentia como nada além de um desconhecido passando por ali. 

O caminho pela faixa de floresta demorou mais do que o normal, mas Frank não tinha pressa. Enquanto ele queria chegar ao Rei Vampiro antes do amanhecer para evitar uma guerra, ele não queria passar nenhum minuto além do necessário com ele. 

Bem quando a lua estava começando a sumir de vista entre a copa das árvores, e Frank começasse a sentir o cheiro úmido e frio de mofo que vinha sempre antes do amanhecer, outro cheiro pairou no ar; doce e floral, mas não natural. Frank sabia que estava próximo. 

Foi apenas duas milhas depois que Rei Daniel entrou em seu campo de visão. As árvores agora estavam se tornando escassas e Frank poderia ver claramente as montanhas e terras dominadas. Rei Daniel estava parado esperando por ele, mas não estava sozinho. Ele tinha outros três vampiros consigo e a respiração de Frank parou enquanto ele imaginava quais desses homens seria o seu prometido. 

Foi uma maravilha que Frank foi capaz de fazer suas pernas moverem-se. Ele se sentia com frio até os ossos, como se tivesse sido jogado em um banho de gelo, e seu estômago revirava doentiamente. Ele encarou de uma cara pálida para outra, tentando decidir qual dos vampiros poderia ser o primogênito que ele teria que casar, mas todos pareciam ter a mesma idade. Nenhum deles parecia ser preferível entre os outros, e Frank não conseguia se imaginar casando com nenhum deles. 

"Mais rápido, lobo." Um deles latiu enquanto Frank se aproximava. 

"Já é quase amanhecer." Outro grunhiu, movendo-se impacientemente de pé em pé. Ele continuava olhando para o céu, que agora estava em uma cor verde azulada escura, sem a lua para ser vista. 

"Ugh, ele está com um cheiro nojento." O terceiro reclamou, cruzando os braços fortemente sob seu peito e virando-se de lado para que pudesse desviar seu rosto de Frank. 

Frank se sentiu um pouco orgulhoso disso, esperando que todos estivessem igualmente enojados. Ele forçou a si mesmo para continuar andando sabendo que eles iriam arrastá-lo caso ele parasse, ele queria parecer mais corajoso do que se sentia. 

Quando ele chegou até os quatro vampiros, o cheiro doce vindo deles era avassalador. Frank enrugou o nariz e tentou não vomitar. 

Rei Daniel abaixou seu olhar para Frank, claramente ofendido por seu cheiro e aparência. Seus olhos vermelhos o escanearam de cima a baixo diversas vezes, e Frank quase teve a esperança que eles iriam desistir completamente dele. 

"É assim que as noivas lobos se apresentam atualmente?" Rei Daniel falou com um tom enojado, mas não parecia estar irritado o suficiente para mandar Frank embora. 

"É assim que eu me apresento." Frank retrucou o mais forte possível, mas sua voz ainda estava trêmula. "Eu sou um homem, não uma noiva." 

"Você é uma fera." Um dos outros vampiros zombou, abanando a mão para tentar afastar o cheiro. "Tem certeza, Vossa Majestade, que não podemos aceitar uma mulher?" 

"Não." Rei Daniel virou-se contra Frank e encarou os outros. "A fera será suficiente. Levem-no para o palácio e o banhem. Faça com que ele esteja apresentável para o meu filho." 

Frank mal teve um minuto para registrar o que Rei Daniel disse, e o que aquilo significava. Ele sentiu uma leve flâmula de alegria que nenhum desses três lunáticos seria seu marido, mas o alívio rapidamente acabou enquanto ele imaginou o quão pior o príncipe seria. 

Um dos outros vampiros agarrou Frank pelo pulso e o jogou por seus ombros com tamanha fluidez e força que Frank mal percebeu que estava sendo movimentado, até que ele estivesse pendurado como um boi morto ao redor do pescoço do vampiro. Ele ofegou em surpresa, e instintivamente fincou suas unhas na camisa do vampiro na hora em que o homem começou a correr. 

"Eu posso correr sozinho, sabia-" Frank começou a reclamar, mas suas palavras foram ignoradas. Foi o melhor, de qualquer forma, pois o vampiro estava alcançando velocidade muito mais rápido que Frank jamais poderia conseguir, e em segundos eles pareciam voar pelo chão tão rapidamente que Frank não tinha certeza se seus pés estavam tocando terra firme. 

O vampiro apertava fortemente seus tornozelos e pulsos, o mantendo ancorado a si enquanto corria com os outros para as montanhas e além delas em uma velocidade humanamente impossível. O corpo de Frank começou a ficar dolorido com a força do vento chicoteando ao seu redor e ele tinha certeza que, dessa vez, iria vomitar. 

Com o sangue subindo até sua cabeça, levou apenas alguns minutos para Frank se render e desmaiar. Ele apenas deu boas-vindas a onda de inconsciência que surgiu nele e seus últimos pensamentos foram sobre estar torcendo que quando acordasse, tudo aquilo fosse um péssimo, péssimo sonho. 

Quando Frank finalmente acordou, foi para descobrir que seu pesadelo ainda estava acontecendo, embora estivesse em terra firme agora. 

A última visão de Frank tinha sido das montanhas que cresciam a sua frente; mas agora ele estava cercado por pura opulência. 

O vampiro havia jogado Frank no chão gelado feito inteiramente de mármore branco polido. De primeira vista, tudo o que Frank podia ver deitado de costas era as paredes, que eram douradas em cor, e tinham alcovas feitas a alguns metros de distância uma das outras por todo o cômodo. Cada alcova possuía uma estátua inteiramente branca. Algumas eram de homens, outras de mulheres, todos estavam nus. Todos eram lindos. 

O teto possuía pinturas nuas similares, brincando entre si em cima do que parecia ser estilizadas nuvens peroladas em tons de rosa, dourado e prata. Óbvio que Frank conhecia obras de arte, ele já tinha visto algumas vezes quando estava caçando por humanos em suas vilas e cidades. Mas ele nunca tinha visto nada tão de perto assim. 

Por um longo tempo Frank apenas conseguia ficar deitado de costas e encarar, mesmerizado pelo mural em cima de si. Ele nunca tinha visto algo tão belo, e tão estranho. 

Quando sua tontura começou a passar, Frank eventualmente se sentiu capaz de sentar. Quando ele fez, uma numerosa quantidade de coisas atingiu seus sentidos de uma vez. 

Primeiro, ele imediatamente percebeu que estava nu como as estátuas ao seu redor. Seus casacos de pele não eram vistos em nenhum lugar, embora sua pele continuasse coberta de terra. 

Segundo, Frank percebeu algo quente ao seu lado, e quando ao olhar pode encontrar que o cômodo era majoritariamente tomado por uma forma de piscina enorme. O chão de mármore que ele estava sentado reclinava-se para dentro da água mais límpida que Frank já tinha visto, e bem ao canto extremo do cômodo estava duas perfeitas cachoeiras caindo em cascatas entro da água. 

Frank estava estonteado, e apenas conseguia imaginar como essas coisas haviam sido criadas. A água tinha um vapor morno pairando pela superfície e Frank sabia que quando entrasse nela, seria tão quente quanto o vapor da floresta no dia mais quente do verão 

E por último, Frank percebeu que estava completamente sozinho. 

Essa parte final de informação foi capaz de fazer Frank se levantar rapidamente. Ele sabia que era ridículo, e errado, mas seu único instinto era de fugir. Ele sabia que devia seguir o voto que seu clã fez, e viver o resto de sua vida (que seria pequena) com os vampiros; mas tudo o que ele podia pensar era em fugir. 

Frank andava em círculos, procurando cuidadosamente por uma saída. Deveria ter uma porta, ou uma passagem em algum lugar. Ele trotou o mais rápido que ousava sob o piso polido, olhando pelas estátuas em suas alcovas e seguindo a linha da parede, incapaz de achar uma saída. 

Frank podia sentir seu coração acelerado, e desesperadamente tentou se convencer a ficar calmo. Haveria uma saída; algo que ele não estava vendo. 

E então ele viu. 

Um segmento da parede foi aberto, uma porta apareceu como se tivesse surgido do nada. Mas por ela passava dois dos vampiros da floresta, e Frank sabia que seria fútil tentar e fugir agora. 

"Ah, ele está acordado." Um dos homens comentou para o outro, como se Frank não pudesse ouvi-los. 

"Já era hora." O outro respondeu, colocando no chão uma grande bacia de madeira que ele estava carregando. 

O primeiro vampiro também carregava algo, um pacote de algo enrolado em um tecido acetinado branco. 

"Há apenas poucas horas antes do casamento." 

"Ele estará pronto." 

Frank ouviu os dois vampiros em silêncio. Instintivamente seus ombros se levantaram e sua coluna abaixado, seus ouvidos se aguçaram para ouvir cada som que eles faziam. Seu coração batia mais rápido ainda e ele tinha certeza que eles eram capazes de ouvir. 

"Vem aqui lobo." O primeiro vampiro disse claramente para Frank. "Dentro da banheira." Ele apontou para a bacia com uma mão. 

Frank piscou estupidamente para o vampiro e depois para banheira. 

"Não me faça pedir novamente." O vampiro virou-se para encarar Frank completamente e começou a marchar em sua direção. "Eu não estou muito no clima de brigas." 

"Não me toque." Frank deu alguns passos para trás quando o vampiro esticou o braço em sua direção. Sua pele pinicava como se ele tivesse sido tocado, mas o vampiro ainda estava a alguns metros de distância. 

"Ora, então entre sozinho na banheira." O vampiro zombou e caminhou de voltou para desembrulhar o embrulho que segurava. Frank não queria fazer o que haviam mandado, mas ele também estava com medo de ser tocado. 

Relutantemente, contra cada célula de seu corpo, Frank se rastejou até a bacia de madeira. 

O primeiro vampiro o ignorou, ocupado demais com seu embrulho; mas o segundo vampiro o olhou de perto. 

A coluna de Frank se arrepiava desagradavelmente enquanto ele se aproximava dos vampiros, e ele se sentiu incontrolavelmente vulnerável quando levantou um pé e o colocou devagar dentro da bacia. Quando nada aconteceu, Frank ousou colocar o outro pé para dentro e, se sentindo bobo, ficou de pé, esperando, dentro da banheira de madeira. 

"Certo, pegue a água." O primeiro vampiro disse ao segundo. Frank o observou assentir e caminhar até a piscina. Ele pegou o que Frank achava ser um simples vaso e o encheu com água. Então ele levou o vaso até Frank e colocou seu conteúdo dentro da bacia. 

Como uma criança, Frank se contorceu quando a água bateu em seus pés e tremeu sem perceber enquanto a água subia por seus tornozelos e pernas. Quando o próximo vaso cheio de água foi adicionado e a bacia estava cheia, a água batia na altura um pouco acima da panturrilha de Frank. O lobo tremeu como se a água estivesse gelada, mas estava, na realidade, prazerosamente quente. 

"Não precisa ficar tão apavorado, lobo." As palavras do primeiro vampiro eram completamente opostas a suas ações enquanto ele se virava para encarar Frank, segurando o que parecia ser uma pequena foice. "Nós iremos apenas te lavar." 

Havia um teor de zombaria na voz do vampiro e Frank corou furiosamente enquanto os dois homens riam entre si. Frank nunca tinha se sentido tanto como um filhote de cachorro ignorante em toda sua vida, mas ele não conseguia nem encontrar forças para formar qualquer palavra em retaliação. 

"Não desmaie agora." O primeiro vampiro parecia estar gostando demais da situação enquanto ele observava seu companheiro pegar um jarro de algo que havia sido pego do embrulho aberto e removeu rolha de cortiça. 

Frank manteve seus dentes cerrados e se recusava a fazer um único movimento ou som sequer quando o outro vampiro trouxe o jarro até ele e começou a jogar algo por seus ombros e escorreu por seu peito e costas. 

O líquido, Frank percebeu rapidamente, era óleo, mas tinha o forte cheiro doce dos vampiros. Frank queria retesar enquanto o óleo deslizava por sua pele, correndo por suas pernas e entre suas nádegas. 

O vampiro segurando o jarro se moveu em círculo devagar ao redor do corpo de Frank, despejando o óleo por todo o seu corpo e usando as últimas gotas para jogar em sua cabeça, de forma que Frank teve que fechar rapidamente seus olhos enquanto escorria por seu rosto. 

"Finalmente ele está começando a ter um cheiro aceitável." O primeiro vampiro riu. 

Frank esperou por um tempo, mas quando nada aconteceu ele abriu os olhos. Os dois vampiros estavam lado a lado, observando o óleo brilhar em sus pele com sorrisos igualmente maliciosos em seus rostos. 

"Eu irei esfregar a sujeira da sua pele agora." O primeiro, segurando a foice, disse a ele. "Se comporte." 

Frank encarou o vampiro, mas de sentiu fraco demais para considerar fazer algo para ir contra. Mesmo que ele odiasse, ele estava aterrorizado... Ele nunca esteve tão aterrorizado em toda a sua vida. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer para controlar seus tremores enquanto o vampiro se aproximava, seu cheiro sobressaltando quando estava próximo suficiente para tocá-lo. 

Com longos, pálidos dedos ele apertou o pulso esquerdo de Frank primeiro e, começando por seu ombro, começou a esfregar a foice pelo braço de Frank. 

Foi com alívio que Frank percebeu que a foice não era afiada, embora o vampiro usasse-a bruscamente. Com longos e rápidos movimentos ele esfregava a pele de Frank e retirava a terra e o óleo com a foice de sua pele. 

Quando seu braço esquerdo estava terminado, o vampiro moveu para seu braço direito, e depois por seu peito. 

Frank fechou seus olhos e tomou longas e calmantes respirações. Os vampiros finalmente estavam em silêncio, e tudo o que Frank podia ouvir era o esfregar da foice em sua pele e a cachoeira borbulhando na piscina. Ele não de deixaria admitir, mas ele estava quase que gostando... Bem quando o vampiro se agachou e começou a esfregar suas pernas. 

Ter algo tão cruel e... Pontudo... Bem próximo de seus órgãos genitais foi o suficiente para a ansiedade de Frank retornar, mas ele se forçou a não demonstrar enquanto o vampiro esfregava a sujeira de sua pele. 

No momento que a parte de trás de seu corpo também tinha sido esfregada, foi um alívio abençoado que os vampiros se afastaram dele. Agora a sujeira, terra e mesmo o cheiro natural de Frank tinham ido embora. A pele de Frank estava estranha e macia, e ele em partes achou que suas tatuagens do clã tinham sido removidas também. 

"Certo." O vampiro agora estava limpando a foice com um pano. "Hora de deixar você limpo." 

Frank olhou para o vampiro como se ele fosse louco. Não foi isso o que eles acabaram de fazer? 

Aparentemente não. Frank foi erguido da bacia pelo segundo vampiro com pouco decoro e foi jogado sem cerimônias dentro da parte rasa da água da piscina. 

Agora Frank já estava exausto demais para fazer algo além de se manter imóvel enquanto os vampiros esfregavam-no dos pés à cabeça com escovas de cerdas macias. Seu cabelo estava repleto de bolhas e ele foi enfiado debaixo da água como se fosse uma fonte de batismo para lavar as espumas. 

Se Frank estava esperando que a penitência tinha acabado quando ele pisasse fora da água, ele estava errado, e ele foi atacado dos dois lados pelos vampiros com grandes, ásperos tecidos que eles esfregaram por ele inteiro até que seu cabelo e pele estivessem completamente secos. 

No momento em que Frank foi forçado a vestir um longo e limpo robe, ele cheirava fortemente a óleo de rosas e seu cabelo estava mais macio do que qualquer outra vez que o sentiu. Ele não queria nada além de se enrolar como uma bola e dormir por mil anos, mas o pesadelo estava apenas começando. 

"O casamento será realizado anoitecer." Os vampiros disseram para ele enquanto o levavam pela porta escondida e atravessavam um longo corredor iluminado por velas. "O Rei requisitou para que você coma e durma um pouco. Você precisará estar desperto para quando receber o Príncipe." 

Frank não tinha muita certeza do que eles queriam dizer com "receber", mas não gostava das implicações. Ele estava grato pela oferta de comida, apesar de tudo. Ele sentia como se não tivesse comido em dias e ele sempre teve um grande apetite. 

Eles caminhada do cômodo com a piscina para a câmara de dormir foi curta, e eles não passaram por nenhuma janela. Frank se perguntou se era para afastar a luz do sol, mas para sua surpresa quando ele foi colocado no outro cômodo, havia uma enorme janela com uma vista esplêndida de bem além das montanhas. 

"Nós fomos ordenados a ficar com você até o casamento." Frank notou que os vampiros ficaram na maioria das vezes nas sombras e não fizeram nada além de olhar para as janelas. "Coma." 

A palavra era um pedido, mas Frank ouviu também uma ameaça ali. Ele manteve um olhar cauteloso nos vampiros enquanto se movia lentamente até a pequena mesa que estava arrumada próximo a janela. Ele estava grato pelo gesto e se sentou lentamente na cadeira, tomando banho de sol. 

Não era o dia mais ensolarado que ele já tinha visto, mas havia ali uma bela luz outonal e Frank torcia para que aquela não fosse a última vez que ele teria a oportunidade de comer à luz do sol. 

Na mesa arrumada para ele havia diversos pratos, cada um diferente e lindo como uma fotografia. Frank não sabia muito bem onde começar. O clã nunca servia comida com alguma consideração a sua estética e ele não tinha certeza se estava autorizado a arruinar a disposição dos pratos. 

Os vampiros estavam parados em lados opostos do quarto, mas Frank estava aliviado que eles não tentaram mais falar com ele. Na realidade eles mal olharam para Frank e ele, eventualmente voltou para a comida, pegando um pedaço de carne com os dedos e provando um pouco de pão aqui, ou um queijo ali. 

Pela maior parte do tempo Frank ainda se sentia indisposto, e quando ele sentiu que havia comido tudo o que podia aguentar, os pratos pareciam ainda intocados. Ele provou tudo de todos os pratos, e bebeu quase o cálice inteiro de vinho que havia sido deixado para ele. Ele esperava que isso tinha sido o suficiente para saciar os vampiros e ele estava praticamente aliviado quando eles finalmente disseram para ele fechar as cortinas e dormir. 

"Rei Daniel ficará infeliz se você não dormir." 

Frank não precisava de aviso e ele fechou as cortinas sem reclamar, embora tenha sentido seu coração se encolher quando o cômodo foi tomado pela escuridão. 

Os vampiros o observavam se aproximar da cama. Ele sempre dormiu em cima de peles na sua tenda, e era estranho ter que subir em uma cama invés de se abaixar para deitar no chão. Ele removeu seu robe e deslizou nu para debaixo dos lençóis, e se odiou por gostar da forma que os tecidos macios tocavam sua pele. 

Parecia uma traição realmente estar gostando da cama, mas o abraço macio dos travesseiros misturado com a prazerosa embriaguez causada pelo vinho o fez dormir em minutos. Embora seus sonhos tivessem sido assombrados pelos vampiros, ele ainda conseguiu dormir à noite toda, quando seus guardas vampiros o acordaram novamente. 

Frank ainda estava em silêncio quando eles o tiraram de sua cama e começaram a vesti-lo para o casamento. Frank não tinha certeza se ele ainda sabia como falar. Apesar de se sentir um pouco mais energizado após dormir, seu corpo parecia ter sucumbido em uma forma de peso de papel que o fez brando e submisso. 

Os vampiros falavam apenas um com o outro enquanto vestiam Frank em uma macia túnica branca e meias combinando. Frank nunca tinha usado meias antes e ele se sentia ridículo, especialmente quando um par de botas até os tornozelos completaram o conjunto. Ele sabia que deveria estar igual a algum tipo de senhorio humano e ele odiava, mas não disse nada. 

Os vampiros o moveram para uma cadeira para que pudessem pentear seu cabelo para trás, tirando de sua face e (Frank sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido quebrado em pedaços) cortaram as longas madeixas tão curtas que seu cabelo mal caía em seu pescoço. Após isso eles fizeram sua barba com uma faca tão próxima a pele que deixou seu rosto macio e liso, e cortaram suas unhas. 

Um único ramo de lírio branco, a flor da morte, foi colocada no topo da cabeça de Frank e ele se sentiu quase que sonolento com o seu cheiro tão forte. Tudo foi finalizado com uma longa e branca capa que foi abotoada ao redor dos ombros de Frank e deixava uma trilha atrás dele ao andar. 

O único lugar que possuía cor na roupa inteira era um broche vermelho que os vampiros colocaram diretamente sob o coração de Frank. Brilhava como se fosse um globo de sangue e Frank se sentia enjoado a todo momento que o olhava. 

Os vampiros, que finalizaram sua tarefa, abriram as cortinas para admirar seu trabalho em uma luz melhor. Frank estava tão perturbado ao olhar o céu que já estava escuro e começando a brilhar com estrelas e ele sabia que a hora tinha chegado. 

"Ele está pronto." O primeiro vampiro sorriu tão abertamente que Frank viu suas duas presas claramente pela primeira vez. 

"Vamos lá." O segundo parecia tão animado como o outro e as duas criaturas, juntas, seguraram ambos os cotovelos de Frank e o direcionaram pela porta.


	3. 1.3

O único "casamento" que Frank tinha presenciado era aqueles ministrados por seu pai, no clã. A união de lobisomens era uma reunião simples, mas simbólica. Na manhã do casamento o clã inteiro caminharia com a noiva até a árvore mais antiga da floresta, usada para toda cerimônia importante.

O noivo a estaria esperando junto do chefe do clã, e o casal juntaria suas mãos com seus pulsos cruzados. O chefe então prenderia as mãos e pulsos do casal com grama tecida. Alguns votos eram falados, normalmente pensados na hora, e toda a cerimônia seria completa com a benção do chefe. 

Como um símbolo duradouro do compromisso um com o outro, no fim da cerimônia a grama tecida seria usada para criar um bracelete que seria usado para sempre. Todos no clã sabiam como trançar grama de forma em que resistiria ao uso e a ser rasgada, mas era uma lenda em comum que se um bracelete de casamento estava se desgastando ou se partisse, significava que o casamento estava condenado.

Frank sabia que os casamentos dos humanos eram meio diferentes, mas ele nunca tinha visto um ou sabia muito sobre eles. Ele não tinha ideia de como um casamento entre vampiros era. Julgando pelo tipo de roupa que ele tinha sido enfiado, seria bem diferente de uma união de lobisomens.

Os dois vampiros escoltando Frank o levaram pelo palácio, por longos corredores e por uma escada em caracol antes de o empurrarem por uma porta lateral que se abria em um pátio. Frank ao menos pode ver o céu da noite, claro e iluminado com milhões de estrelas brilhando para ele. Ele se perguntava se a cerimônia seria feita aqui, porém seus guardas o empurraram para frente e ele foi forçado a continuar andando.

Frank e seus captores seguiram a parede do palácio até que eles passaram por uma curva e encontraram uma trilha. Os paralelepípedos indicavam o caminho que passava por um lindo jardim e subia por uma pequena colina, e no topo da colina estava uma construção que Frank reconheceu. Ele nunca tinha visto ela antes, mas parecia igual a qualquer outra igreja que ele tinha visto quando caçava por humanos.

Frank queria perguntar se os vampiros acreditavam no mesmo Deus que os humanos. Ele nunca havia considerado muito isso, mas ele entendeu que igrejas eram para adoração religiosa. Frank nunca imaginou que seria submetido a um casamento religioso e ele estava ainda mais incerto sobre que esperar.

"Nós... Nós não..." Frank não conseguia fazer sua pergunta sair, ele nem ao menos sabia o que ele queria dizer. Seus guardas vampiros olharam para ele mas não disseram nada, embora um deles o cutucou na base das costas para fazê-lo andar mais rápido.

Frank tropeçou um pouco nas pedras, o pequeno salto de suas botas o fazendo se sentir desequilibrado. Ele não era acostumado a usar sapatos em geral, muito menos sapatos como esses. Ele se sentiu totalmente ridículo enquanto tinha dificuldades para subir a colina, temendo o momento em que ele chegaria ao topo.

Quando os três homens finalmente chegaram na igreja, Frank percebeu que podia ouvir música do lado de dentro. Todas as vezes que ele ouviu música em uma igreja humana era sempre algum tipo de cantoria triste ou o velho grunhir de um órgão. Entretanto, essa música era calma e doce, um quarteto de cordas. 

"Agora," Um dos vampiros parou na frente de Frank antes que eles alcançassem as portas fechadas da igreja. "Quando nós entrarmos, você irá andar diretamente até o Príncipe; porém não ande rápido. Dê para ele a chance de olhar para você."

Frank abriu sua boca mas descobriu que não tinha nada para dizer.

"Quando você alcançá-lo, é costumeiro que você não erga seus olhos para ele. Uma noiva tradicionalmente usa um véu, mas o Príncipe pediu especificadamente para que isso fosse emitido pelo o bem da sua dignidade." A forma que o vampiro falou conseguiu exibir exatamente o que ele pensava sobre a dignidade de Frank. 

"Mesmo assim, não faça contato visual até o que a cerimônia se acabe. Você pode não ser uma mulher, mas ainda é uma noiva e deve agir de acordo. Durante a cerimônia, mantenha seu olhar para frente ou para o chão. Quando chegar a hora de falar os votos que o padre indicará, apenas repita o que ele disser e não faça um barulho sequer sobre. Apenas quando você receber a capa do Príncipe é que estará permitido olhá-lo nos olhos."

Frank abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com receber a capa, mas o vampiro já estava virando de costas e abrindo as portas.

"Se você não fizer o que eu falei, você será morto."

O vampiro manteve suas costas para Frank enquanto falava, mas Frank não precisou ver seu rosto para entender que ele estava sendo sério. Frank podia jurar que seu coração parou de bater por um momento pela ameaça, e ele imaginou se a morte seria preferível quando comparado ao que iria acontecer... mas então as portas se abriram, e como se fosse num transe, ele andou para frente, os olhos para o chão da forma instruída. 

Enquanto Frank entrava na igreja a música dos instrumentos de corda mudou, eles estavam tocando mais alto mas devagar um som melancólico. Frank desacelerou seus passos como o ordenado, se arrastando pelo corredor sem ousar olhar em volta.

Mesmo com seu olhar para o chão Frank podia notar que a igreja estava tomada por vampiros. Ele podia cheirá-los, podia sentir seus olhos nele. Nenhum dos vampiros fez um som, mas Frank tinha certeza que mesmo com a música eles eram capazes de ouvir as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

Atrás dele, seus dois guardas continuaram próximos a porta, fechando fortemente e parando em frente a mesma apenas caso Frank fosse burro o suficiente de tentar correr.

Frank sabia que não havia forma de escapar agora. Ele estava rodeado pelo inimigo, se tentasse fugir ele seria derrubado em um instante. Ele não queria continuar com o casamento, mas ele queria muito menos ser morto por um vampiro. 

Frank ousou um rápido olhar acima para ver o quanto faltava andar e seu coração falhou mais de uma batida quando ele viu seu futuro marido esperando-o a menos de dois metros de distância.

Incapaz de respirar, Frank rapidamente olhou de volta para o chão. Ele não conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no Príncipe vampiro para saber como ele era além de que ele era mais alto que Frank, pálido como a morte e usando uma roupa parecida com a de Frank, exceto que a sua roupa era preta e vermelha quando a de Frank era inteira branca. 

Frank sentiu um tremor de susto quando seus pés bateram nos degraus que levava até o padre. A música teve uma pausa abrupta e Frank levou seus olhos para cima, encarando por seus cílios o velho, enrugado vampiro que segurava algum tipo de livro grande em suas mãos. Olhos vermelhos encontraram os âmbar de Frank e então o velho homem começou a falar.

"Nós nos reunimos aqui esta noite, sob Deus todo-poderoso, para dar as boas vindas a esta noiva e unir... Uh.. Ele... A este homem." O padre gesticulou sua mão enrugada para a direita de Frank, onde o Príncipe estava parado ao seu lado. 

Frank fechou seus olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. Ele podia sentir um certo frio ao seu redor, mas ele não tinha certeza se era real ou sua imaginação.

O padre continuava a falar mas a cabeça de Frank rodava. Ele pescava algumas palavras mas não entendia nada. A linguagem se tornou mais rebuscada enquanto o padre zumbia, e quando o latim começou a ser dito, Frank desistiu completamente.

Tudo o que Frank podia pensar era em seu clã. O que eles estariam fazendo agora? Alguém estava pensando nele? Sua avó certamente estaria, e ele esperava que seu pai também. Eles estariam pensando que ele já está morto? Eles chorariam por sua morte?

"E agora –" Levou um século para Frank perceber que o padre havia parado de falar e estava olhando intensamente para ele. Frank pulou quando percebeu que ele estava sendo encarado e sentiu o sangue subir até suas bochechas. "Seu nome, criança." O padre chiou.

"F – Frank." Frank falou em puro reflexo. Ele podia sentir centenas de olhos fixados nele por todo canto, mas não ousou olhar para algo além do rosto do padre. Embora ele fosse um vampiro também, ser tão velho fazia que ele fosse menos aterrorizante.

"Agora, Frank." O padre disse de forma irritada quando ele falou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido novamente por toda a congregação, "Se você puder repetir depois de mim..."

Frank quase se virou para olhar o Príncipe, enquanto falava seus votos. Ele não tinha certeza se deveria virar para olhá-lo enquanto falava, mas certamente não parecia correto apenas dizer as palavras para o padre. No fim, ele parou em uma forma de meio giro, e manteve seus olhos focados na ponta fina das botas pretas do Príncipe.

"Eu, Frank, me comprometo a você para sempre. De acordo com a ordem divina de Deus, eu prometo ser uma esposa fiel," Frank quase engasgou na palavra, "e me comprometo a você na fidelidade e em misericórdia. Eu prometo ligar minha vida na sua, até o dia em que sejamos separados pela morte; e para isso juro a ti a minha verdade."

Frank falou as palavras como um bobo, silenciosamente repetindo-as após o padre sem nenhum sentimento ou pensamento sobre o significado. Embora ele sentisse que estivesse falando suas próprias palavras finais. 

"E agora, vossa Majestade..." O padre virou-se dessa vez para o Príncipe e Frank ouviu a voz de seu marido pela primeira vez. 

"Eu, Príncipe Gerard, me comprometo a você para sempre. De acordo com a ordem divina de Deus, eu prometo ser um marido fiel, e me comprometo a você na fidelidade e em misericórdia. Eu prometo ligar minha vida na sua, até o dia em que sejamos separados pela morte; e para isso juro a ti a minha verdade."

O Príncipe falou as palavras sem nenhuma assistência do padre, embora tivesse falado rapidamente. Ele tinha uma confiante e ao mesmo tempo suave voz, e Frank estava quase aliviado de descobrir que não era amedrontadora.

O padre falou mais algumas palavras, e mais um pouco de latim, e Frank estava começando a fechar os olhos e desviar a atenção para seus próprios pensamentos novamente quando ele sentiu ser virado.  
O Príncipe havia pegado nos ombros de Frank, com uma gentileza maior que Frank poderia ter esperado, estava virando-o de forma que os dois estivessem de peito a peito.

Frank quase olhou para cima e então lembrou das palavras de aviso de seu guarda. Ele manteve seu olhar para baixo e seus dentes cerrados, observando duas mãos pálidas se aproximarem dos botões de sua capa.

"Com essas mãos eu te ergo de seu passado." O Príncipe desabotoou a capa, e com um único movimento gracioso, a levantou dos ombros de Frank e jogou para o lado. Frank olhou com o canto dos olhos o material cair no chão gelado da igreja. 

"Com essa capa," O Príncipe ergueu a mão para desabotoar sua própria capa – uma linda peça de tecido preto bordado com intrigantes desenhos em linha vermelha – "Eu prometo a ti segurança eterna."

Frank não podia parar a si mesmo agora. Ele olhou para cima enquanto a capa tocou seus ombros. Era mais pesada que a outra capa, e estava firmemente presa a suas costas enquanto o Príncipe abotoava com facilidade.

Frank estava sem ar.

O Príncipe estava olhando diretamente para ele e antes que Frank pudesse evitar, seus olhos se encontraram. As profundas íris cor de rubi do príncipe olharam dentro das íris âmbar calorosas de Frank, e pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, não havia nada além de silêncio na igreja. 

Em algum lugar distante o padre estava falando para a congregação em alto tom, mas Frank não conseguia ouvi-lo. Ele estava hipnotizado pelos olhos que estava encarando; pelo rosto que o olhava tão gentilmente. 

Príncipe Gerard não era parecido com seu pai. Enquanto sua pele era branca como porcelana, não havia veias azuis se destacando abaixo da pele. Mesmo com olhos vermelhos, eles carregavam calor e vida, diferente do frio que Frank tinha visto nos olhos do Rei. Embora Frank estivesse certo que estivesse sonhando, os lábios perfeitamente modelados do Príncipe se repuxaram em um pequeno sorriso, como se ele nunca tivesse visto algo tão lindo como sua noiva lobisomem. 

Frank somente saiu de seu transe quando ele ouviu a congregação repetir uma oração, todos juntos. O barulho de suas vozes o acordou como se estivesse em um sono profundo e ele estivesse retomando seus sentidos apenas quando a oração acabou.

"Amém."

Príncipe Gerard sorriu abertamente enquanto Frank piscava como se estivesse vendo o mundo pela primeira vez. Ele finalmente olhou ao redor e engoliu a seco ao ver a quantidade de vampiros ricamente vestidos ali. Seu medo deveria ter sido óbvio. 

"Venha." Príncipe Gerard sussurrou a palavra para Frank apenas, pegando a mão de sua noiva antes que ele pudesse protestar e o puxou gentilmente pelo corredor, ao seu lado.

Frank encarou, de boca aberta, aos agora vampiros de pé enquanto o Príncipe o guiava para a porta. Ele tinha certeza que iria ter um colapso a qualquer momento, mas estava quase grato pelo sentimento de proteção que a capa pesada que usava deu a ele. 

Os dois vampiros que prepararam Frank para o casamento abriram as portas para ele e para o Príncipe. Um deles estava sorrindo maliciosamente diretamente para os dois enquanto eles passavam, mas Frank mal reparou.

O ar do lado de fora estava prazerosamente gelado no rosto quente de Frank. Ele queria parar por um momento. Ele queria remover suas botas e meias e ser autorizado a andar descalço na grama. Mas a congregação de vampiros estava os seguindo pela saída da igreja e Frank não queria parar em nenhum lugar perto deles.

Príncipe Gerard parecia não estar pensando em parar, também. Ele manteve um firme aperto na mão de Frank enquanto o guiava abaixo da colina, mantendo seus passos curtos para que Frank pudesse acompanhá-lo.

"Irá acontecer um banquete em nossa homenagem, no palácio." Ele disse a Frank, seguindo os paralelepípedos a caminho dos jardins. "É esperado que nós cheguemos por último para que possamos ser anunciados propriamente. Eu deveria te levar direto para a antessala para esperar até o momento certo, mas talvez uma caminhada pelos jardins seja melhor."

Frank não tentou responder. Ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de falar novamente. Sua voz parecia que tinha fugido dele horas atrás. Tudo o que ele podia fazer é continuar se movendo, quando seu cérebro parecia determinado em fazê-lo desmaiar. Era por puro orgulho que ele estava resistindo de sucumbir-se a escuridão tentadora. Já era ruim demais ser uma noiva, mesmo sem desmaiar como uma mulher.

Príncipe Gerard não parecia tão preocupado com sua falta de resposta. Parecia estar em um mundo só dele; ele continuava olhando culposamente sobre seus ombros, como se esperasse estar sendo seguido, e acelerou seu passo com Frank até que eles alcançassem as paredes do palácio e a relativa reclusão de sua sombra. 

"Por aqui." Príncipe Gerard puxou a mão de Frank e juntos seguiram a parede até adentrarem o jardim. Frank olhou por cima do seu ombro ali, também. A congregação matrimonial era como uma massa escura descendo a colina. Ninguém parecia estar os seguindo, ou preocupados sobre para onde eles estavam indo. 

"Eu acho que você irá gostar de nossos jardins." Príncipe Gerard falava animadamente, apontando para várias coisas enquanto ele o puxava. "Eu não sei muito sobre a sua raça mas eu sei que vocês gostam de estar ao ar livre."

Frank achou isso algo absurdo de se dizer. Ele morava ao ar livre, e os lobisomens viviam pelas leis da natureza. Ele não estava acostumado com edifícios de tijolos que se elevavam como o palácio, ou coisas materiais para enchê-lo. Mas isso não significava que ele não gostava de jardins.

"Minha raça..." Além de seus votos, essa foi a primeira coisa que Frank disse para o Príncipe, mas sua voz saiu tão quebrada e pequena que o Príncipe nem ao menos ouviu. 

"-E nós temos um labirinto bem atrás desses arbustos de rosa aqui. É claro que haverá muito tempo para eu te mostrar tudo isso, já que agora você está morando aqui."

Frank teve a distinta impressão deu que o Príncipe Gerard estava divagando. Talvez o vampiro estivesse nervoso? Era mais provável que ele apenas gostasse do som de sua própria voz.

"Eu tenho que confessar que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de mostrar os jardins para você essa noite." O Príncipe parou tão subitamente que Frank quase tropeçou. Príncipe Gerard estava olhando para trás novamente, mas agora eles já tinham dado tantas voltas pelo palácio que a congregação matrimonial não era visível em nenhum lugar.

Eles estavam completamente sozinhos.  
Frank também olhou para trás e voltou lentamente seus olhos para o Príncipe. Ele quase esqueceu de seu medo, mas agora havia voltado como uma mortalha fúnebre. 

Príncipe Gerard estava encarando Frank intensamente, e havia uma clara fome em seus olhos enquanto ele começava a direcionar Frank para uma das paredes do palácio. Ele não parecia ter noção de que estava fazendo isso, mas no momento que as costas de Frank bateram contra os tijolos, Príncipe Gerard apoiou suas mãos no ombro dele para mantê-lo ali.

"Desde que o momento que eu te vi..." Príncipe Gerard abaixou o tom de voz até parar, sem ar. Ele levou uma mão para tocar o ponto de pulso no pescoço de Frank. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que seu pulso estava visível, mesmo na escuridão da parede do palácio, e quando o Príncipe tocou, era como um martelo em seus dedos. 

"Você está assustado." Ele sussurrou, mais para si do que para Frank. 

Frank se forçou a manter os olhos abertos, embora não conseguia responder. Ele pressionou as palmas de sua mão fortemente contra os tijolos atrás dele, tentando se manter enraizado no momento. Se ele estivesse prestes a morrer, então ele queria encarar com coragem. Ele não deixaria seu medo o ultrapassar.

Frank forçou-se para concentrar em tudo que seus sentidos estavam o contando. Ele podia ouvir o suave gotejar de uma fonte em algum lugar próximo; ele podia sentir a aspereza dos tijolos embaixo de suas palmas e o peso das mãos de Gerard em seus ombros; ele podia sentir o intenso perfume da coroa de lírios em sua cabeça, misturando-se com o doce aroma vindo do Príncipe.

Todas essas coisas... Ele disse a si mesmo, eu preciso lembrar de todas essas coisas.

Os olhos de Gerard estavam fazendo pequenos mas rápidos movimentos, absorvendo todos os traços do rosto e pescoço de Frank. Seu polegar deslizou sobre o ponto de pulso dele e pressionou levemente ali por um momento, e Frank quase chorou quando viu o Príncipe umedecer os lábios.

"No momento em que eu te vi..." O Príncipe estava tão sem ar quanto Frank, embora por uma razão completamente diferente. "Eu imaginei... Eu esperei que... Eu não tinha como saber que você seria tão..." Ele foi parando de falar novamente, parecendo não conseguir encontrar as palavras certas. 

Frank certamente poderia dizer algumas palavras. Tão delicioso? Tão tentador? Tão cheio de quente, satisfatório sangue?

"Eu sei que devo esperar até depois do banquete." Príncipe Gerard claramente falava para ele mesmo novamente, sua respiração pesada enquanto continuava a passar apenas as pontas de seus dedos pelo pescoço de Frank. "Mas quando eu te vi... Eu sabia que não poderia esperar..."

Frank podia sentir lágrimas formando em seus olhos enquanto seu coração batia fortemente contra suas costelas. Ele não conseguia mais lidar com a horrível antecipação e ele teve que apertar seus olhos fechados, incapaz de encarar os olhos vermelhos que o encaravam.

A mão de Gerard que não estava em sua garganta subiu para tocar a linha da mandíbula de Frank. Ele tensionou, mas não se moveu, completamente paralisado pelo medo.

Ele nunca temeu tanto a morte quanto naquele momento, enquanto ele a sentiu, fria e faminta, e tão próxima. Gerard estava se aproximando, e Frank podia sentir seus peitos se tocando enquanto o Príncipe o prendia contra a parede. A mão em sua mandíbula estava começando a guiar sua cabeça para trás, e a mão em sua garganta estava se movendo para circular a lateral de seu pescoço. O coração de Frank estava acelerado...

"Eles não irão saber..." Príncipe Gerard sussurrou, sua respiração surpreendentemente quente contra a garganta de Frank. "Não se for por apenas um momento..."

Frank apertou suas mãos e seus lábios se partiram enquanto seu corpo amolecia. Ele esperou pelo toque das presas, para senti-las furando sua carne; ele estava impotente. Assustado, gelado, sozinho; impotente.

Príncipe Gerard fechou o espaço entre eles e Frank finalmente soltou o soluço que estava segurando. 

O Príncipe capturou o som com sua própria boca, que estava pressionada, macia e avidamente, contra a de Frank. 

As pálpebras de Frank tremularam e ele viu por um micro segundo as pálidas pálpebras do Príncipe, antes que Frank fechasse seus olhos novamente. Gentilmente, dessa vez.

As mãos em seu pescoço e mandíbula, ele percebeu lentamente, estavam tentando aproximá-lo. O príncipe tombou sua cabeça para trás, podendo ter um acesso melhor ao lábios que ele beijava com uma fome mal controlada. 

Frank havia sido beijado antes, mas nunca dessa forma. Ele podia sentir uma necessidade crua vinda do Príncipe que fez seus joelhos fraquejarem. Ele nem poderia considerar não beijá-lo de volta, sua mente e corpo já destruídos demais pela viagem emocional que ele estava dentro das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Ele não podia fazer nada além de obedientemente partir seus lábios para que Príncipe Gerard pudesse beijá-lo, de boca aberta e ansioso.

E o Príncipe estava ansioso.

Ele guiava o beijo com uma facilidade praticada, partindo os lábios de Frank com os seus e os fechando novamente. Gerard sugava seu lábio inferior, correndo sua língua por ele, forçando sua boca abrir novamente e fez beicinho com seus lábios quando Frank fazia. Ele parecia faminto para prová-lo, mas ainda no controle.

Ele partiu seus lábios contra os de Frank e sentiu a mandíbula do lobisomem se mover enquanto ele retribuía o beijo. Era muito mais do que ele ousou esperar, ter Frank retribuindo o seu beijo mesmo que fracamente, e isso apenas o fez ainda mais inflamado.

Príncipe Gerard aprofundou o beijo, pressionando todo o seu corpo fortemente contra Frank, de forma que ele estivesse como um sanduíche entre o Príncipe e a parede. Gerard usou a mão na mandíbula dele para direcionar sua cabeça para trás e usar seus lábios insistentemente contra os de Frank. Ele sentiu a chama de um forte desejo se acender em seu estômago quando ele tocou brevemente sua língua contra a de Frank, e ali ele soube que era a hora de parar.

Frank estava ofegante quando o Príncipe se afastou subitamente, embora fosse longe o suficiente apenas para parar o beijo; suas mãos continuaram no mesmo lugar.

Frank percebeu com um susto que suas mãos haviam se levantado da parede e agora estavam segurando fortemente a frente da túnica do Príncipe Gerard, embora Frank não podia se lembrar de fazer tão coisa. Ele o soltou imediatamente, se sentindo corado e envergonhado. Ele também percebeu pela primeira vez que ele tinha lágrimas em suas bochechas, que o fizeram corar fortemente quando o Príncipe Gerard ternamente as limpou com seus polegares. 

"Eu não entendo..." Frank resmungou, fechando fortemente seus olhos novamente por um segundo. "Eu não..."

"Shh." Príncipe Gerard pincelou seu polegar de novo sobre a bochecha de Frank e pressionou um leve beijo em sua testa. "Eles estarão nos esperando."

O Príncipe não ofereceu a Frank nenhum tipo de explicação sobre seu comportamento, e o beijo foi mantido como um mistério enquanto Frank era guiado mais uma vez pela mão dele ao redor da parede do palácio.


	4. 1.4

Agora Frank já se sentia pronto para morrer, tão cheio de tudo o que aconteceu até então. Esse mundo era milhões de vezes diferente do que ele estava acostumado, e até então nada aconteceu da forma que ele esperava. Ele não tinha mais certeza em que acreditar ou o que imaginar, e ele estava grato quando o Príncipe o levou por uma pequena porta de madeira e entraram na antessala que eles deveriam ir em primeiro lugar. 

Frank teve um momento para se sentar, e ele se afundou na única cadeira que o cômodo tinha. Ele abaixou a cabeça entre seus joelhos e respirou fundo enquanto o Príncipe andava de um lado para o outro na sua frente. Ele parecia estar agitado, mas Frank não se importava com o porquê. 

"Não é esperado que fiquemos a noite toda no banquete." O Príncipe voltou a murmurar para si mesmo. "Podemos sair logo após a dança começar. Eu tenho certeza que meu pai estará impaciente para que consumamos o casamento." 

Frank ergueu seu olhar para o Príncipe enquanto seu estômago revirava. 

"Você quer dizer sexo?" Ele perguntou, familiarizado com o termo por conta das uniões entre lobisomens. 

O Príncipe olhou para Frank com um pequeno, incerto sorriso. 

"É claro." Ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. 

Frank deduziu que era óbvio. A única coisa que havia mais o assustado quando ele percebeu que teria que virar uma noiva era o prospecto de transar pela primeira vez. O fato de que seria com um homem não era bem o problema; apesar de tudo, Frank já tinha sentido desejo por homens antes. Era o fato de que seria com um vampiro... E o fato de que se esperava que Frank tomasse a posição de uma mulher. 

Mas Frank havia afastado tudo isso de sua mente durante a cerimônia. Agora ele estava próximo de agonizar sobre seus votos de unir sua vida ao Príncipe por toda a eternidade. Ele quase que se esqueceu da parte do sexo. 

"Sua Alteza-" Frank não teve a oportunidade de vocalizar nenhuma de suas preocupações antes que outra porta se abrisse e um dos guardas vampiros havia voltado. 

Príncipe Gerard assentiu levemente com a cabeça para o guarda e, pegando novamente na mão de Frank, os três saíram da antessala e entraram em um enorme salão iluminado por centenas e centenas de velas brancas. 

"Senhores e senhoras, por favor levantem-se para sua Alteza Real e a noiva lobisomem." A voz do guarda soou pelo salão cavernoso e todos os mesmos vampiros da igreja se puseram de pé e respeitosamente aplaudiram enquanto o Príncipe e Frank seguiam o guarda para uma longa mesa de madeira. 

No centro da mesa havia dois tronos de madeira. Um deles já estava ocupado pelo próprio Rei Daniel. O trono a sua esquerda estava reservado para o Príncipe. A esquerda desse trono estava outro, uma cadeira muito menor que Frank percebeu ser sua. 

Frank nunca se sentiu tão deslocado em toda a sua vida. 

O grande salão que ele se encontrava era enorme, com pilares que segurava o teto arqueado. As paredes de pedra eram cobertas por tapeçarias penduradas que tinham todos os tipos de imagens bordadas nelas. Algumas retratavam grandes batalhas, e outras descreviam o que Frank imaginava ser momentos essenciais na história dos vampiros. 

Uma tapeçaria em particular tomou a atenção de Frank enquanto ele encarava, lentamente absorvendo enquanto o banquete era trazido para eles em pratos que os servos seguravam. 

A tapeçaria mostrava duas figuras, entrelaçadas. Uma delas era de uma mulher – baixa, magra e no geral pequena – segurada como uma amante nos braços de um homem que era belo mesmo com nada além de um tecido o cobrindo. O homem estava ajoelhado, e a mulher estava pendurada quase que sem vida sobre a dobra do braço dele. Sua face estava virada para o lado e o homem pairava sobre seu pescoço, sua boca aberta e os dentes afiados aparecendo. 

Qualquer que seja a razão, aquela tapeçaria fez o estômago de Frank se contrair e sua pele se arrepiar desconfortavelmente. Ele levou tempo demais para perceber que a mulher na figura tinha as mesmas linhas pontilhadas abaixo de seu olho, iguais as dele, a única diferença sendo que a dela tinha uma pequena linha rosada sobre ela como uma cicatriz. 

Era a figura de uma noiva lobisomem, carregando as tatuagens do mesmo clã de onde Frank era, mas cortadas, como era a tradição. Frank imaginava se era a descrição de uma mulher real – talvez a primeira noiva lobisomem de todas? Ou se era alguma representação genérica do tratado. 

Frank encarava novamente as presas bordadas, grandes e afiadas e brancas. A boca estava exagerada de forma que parecesse um pouco maior que o normal, mas aquilo fez Frank se sentir ainda mais inquieto. 

"Você deve comer." A voz do Príncipe tirou Frank de seu transe e ele percebeu que tinha um prato empilhado com comida a sua frente, e não se lembrava ter o recebido. "Você precisa de sua força." 

"Por que?" Frank resmungou, mas o Príncipe já tinha se virado, ocupado conversando com seu pai. Todos ali ignoraram Frank. 

Frank mirou seus olhos para a comida e pensava por onde começar. Sua garganta parecia estar se contraindo e ele não tinha coragem de provar nada. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de carne e vinho ao seu redor, misturados com o aroma forte de sua coroa de lírios. 

Frank esticou o braço para empurrar o prato para o mais próximo da beirada da mesa possível. 

O resto da noite passou ao mesmo tempo rápido e tortuosamente devagar para Frank. Parecia demorar uma eternidade para os vampiros terminarem de comer – Frank não podia acreditar que criaturas que ele sempre achou que apenas viviam de sangue tinham apetites tão grandes. Todos, até mesmo a mulher mais magra, limpavam prato após prato de comida, até que os servos retornavam para buscar nada além de pratos vazios e ossos das mesas. 

Após isso (Frank tinha certeza de que estava sonhando), pratos contendo doces, bolos, massas folheadas de todos os tipos chegaram. Como se ainda não tivessem comido o suficiente, todos os vampiros comiam as sobremesas com prazer. 

Do lado de Frank, Príncipe Gerard e Rei Daniel estavam conversando animadamente sobre pratos cheios de tortas de amêndoas e figos cobertos de mel, que combinaram com um vinho igualmente doce. Frank encarava enquanto eles limpavam pratos de bolos de laranja e bolos de limão, lindamente criadas figuras de marzipã, e peras banhadas em vinho. 

Frank não tocou em nada, e ele esperou impacientemente para que as sobremesas fossem levadas embora também. Mas a qualquer momento que ele parava para pensar no que iria acontecer depois, de repente pedia para que os vampiros não parassem de comer. 

É claro que eventualmente todos os presentes também ficaram exaustos e os servos retornaram para levar os pratos embora. 

Após isso, a mesa do banquete foi empurrada para o canto do salão e uma banda que Frank nem tinha percebido começou a tocar. Frank assistiu com olhos quase mortos enquanto os vampiros escolhiam pares e começavam a dançar. Ninguém da mesa superior os acompanhou, e Frank estava aliviado de que não esperavam que ele também fosse dançar. 

Frank sentia que estava sentado ali por horas, assistindo os dançarinos e tentando focar no barulho da música e o falatório acontecendo ao seu redor. Tudo o que ele realmente podia focar, entretanto, era o som de um rugido em seus ouvidos que ele sabia que vinha se seu próprio pânico. Ele sempre achou que fosse forte e corajoso, mas agora ele se sentia como uma criança. 

Embora a noite continuava se arrastando, Frank pedia para que continuasse quando ele percebeu que estava na hora dele e Gerard irem para o quarto. 

O momento chegou quando Rei Daniel Ficou de pé. A música parou devagar e todos na pista de dança viraram-se para encarar a mesa superior enquanto o Rei falava. 

"Amigos," ele falou para todo o salão, "Eu agradeço a todos por se juntarem a nós nessa noite para testemunhar essa mais importante união. Como todos sabem, as condições do tratado de paz são claras e precisam ser mantidas pelo bem de todos." Houve um murmúrio geral de concordância e pela primeira vez Frank sentiu dezenas de olhos vermelhos o encarando. 

"Como já devem ter percebido, eu tenho certeza, nós recebemos uma oferta um pouco diferente do comum dessa vez." Rei Daniel até olhou para Frank naquele momento. "Entretanto, é meramente fruto do resultado infortunado de eu mesmo e o chefe dos lobos não termos produzido nenhuma filha." Algumas risadas começaram ali, embora não fossem cruéis. 

Frank se sentia estranhamente agradecido pelo Rei não ter revelado que tudo isso aconteceu por conta da determinação estúpida de seu pai em enganar os vampiros da promessa feita. 

"Eu espero que todos concordem que nada irá mudar, e que o tratado continua firme." Rei Daniel falou com tom de finalidade ali e a risada acompanhou. "Eu peço para que vocês mostrem seu apoio a esse casamento por meio de seguir a tradição e se juntarem a mim ao escoltar o casal feliz até a cama." 

Frank estava confuso pelas comemorações que acompanharam e ele estava assustado ao descobrir que vampiros podiam corar. As bochechas do Príncipe Gerard estavam tingidas com um leve tom de rosa e ele estava acanhado, embora sorria estranhamente enquanto os vampiros se juntaram para levantar ele e Frank e colocá-los em seus ombros. 

Frank ficou pálido como alguém morto em comparação, aterrorizado enquanto ele era carregado como um troféu nas mãos e ombros dos vampiros, saindo do salão. 

A frente dele o Príncipe também estava sendo carregado, e havia uma geral comoção de gritos de comemorações, além de comentários vulgares sendo feitos. 

Frank não podia fazer nada além de segurar fortemente nos ombros em que estava sentado e esperar para ser colocado de volta no chão. Ele e o príncipe eram carregados para fora do salão e passavam pelos corredores do palácio, subindo por diversos lances de escadas e a todo o tempo eles eram saudados como heróis. A multidão era guiada pelo próprio Rei, e mesmo quando eles chegaram a sua destinação, toda a centena deles estava abarrotada dentro do quarto que eles haviam entraram. 

Frank foi jogado um pouco forte demais na gigante cama de quatro pilares, bem ao lado do Príncipe que estava tentando se desenrolar da cortina de seda que se enrolou nele enquanto ele foi posto na cama. 

Os vampiros continuaram a pressionar e se amontoar ao redor da cama e Frank estava alarmado com a proximidade deles. Eles ainda estavam falando um por cima dos outros e Frank ouviu todos os tipos de trechos sombrios no meio de comemorações e picos de risada. 

"-Quebre ele com força, sua Alteza! -" 

"-Faça ele uivar-" 

"-Awooooo!-" 

"-Awoooo!-" 

Dezenas de vampiros começaram a uivar no meio das comemorações e risadas. Frank ouvia a eles com um sentimento de humilhação que crescia, quase pressionando suas mãos em seus ouvidos para cortar o som. 

Na hora que os vampiros finalmente saíram do quarto, Frank estava com o corpo todo tremendo. O Rei foi o último a sair, afastando-os da porta. 

"Eu vou deixar dois guardas aqui fora." Ele disse para Gerard em um calmo e doce tom. "Eles não vão interferir. Eles são apenas por precaução." Ele olhou do Príncipe, para Frank, e depois virou-se para sair do quarto. 

Frank ouviu a porta se fechar e as comemorações e risadas dos vampiros se silenciando enquanto eles desapareciam de volta ao salão para continuar sua celebração. 

Frank se sentia enjoado. 

O Príncipe esperou por um momento, aparentemente tomado por algo. Ele continuava olhando para Frank como se ele fosse mergulhar nele como tinha feito no jardim, porém aparentemente pensou melhor sobre isso e no lugar ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou pelo quarto até chegar em uma mesa posta com garrafas de vinho. 

"Eu sinto muito por aquilo." Príncipe Gerard deslizou duas taças para próximo de si e as encheu com vinho. "Eu sei que o ritual até o quarto pode ser um pouco... assustador." 

Frank se manteve quieto e apenas encarou enquanto o Príncipe virou-se para encará-lo com uma taça em cada mão. 

"Eu percebi que você não comeu ou bebeu nada durante o banquete." O rosto do Príncipe Gerard estava mais sério do que Frank já tinha visto e mesmo na casta luz das velas ao redor do quarto, ele podia ver o vermelho intenso de suas írises. 

"Eu sei que você está com medo." 

Frank sentiu um estranho arrepio passar por ele ali. Começou como uma pontada em seu estomago e se ondulou por todo seu corpo. Ele levou tempo demais para reconhecer aquilo como raiva. 

"Você acha melhor se sentar aqui, ou gostaria que eu acompanhasse você na cama?" Príncipe Gerard inclinou sua cabeça um pouco para o lado e Frank sentiu a mesma pontada de irritação correr por ele. 

"Melhor? Para você me foder?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, quase não acreditando em sua audácia. Agora que ele estava finalmente sozinho com o Príncipe, trancado em um quarto com ele, pode sentir a ousadia de sua natureza de fera voltar a vida. Ela havia o prendido como um velho e forte amigo, e ele se sentiu menos assustado. Ele poderia revidar. 

"Talvez se nós conversássemos primeiro?" Sugeriu o Príncipe Gerard, um sorriso pairando seus lábios. "Eu perguntarei apenas mais uma vez... Você gostaria de vir aqui, ou eu devo acompanhar você na cama?" 

Frank se sentiu extremamente duvidoso sobre o Príncipe, mas ele não iria arriscar tê-lo na cama consigo novamente. Ele relutantemente deslizou para a beirada da cama e ficou de pé, cambaleando um pouco em suas botas. 

"Você tem certeza de que não quer nada para comer?" O Príncipe perguntou enquanto Frank caminhava tenso até ele. "Ainda não é tarde. Eu posso pedir para que tragam algo para você." 

"Não." Frank não se importou a agradecer pela oferta do Príncipe. Ele não estava preparado para ser tão educado quanto ele era. 

Príncipe Gerard inclinou sua cabeça em um assentir calmo e se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa com o vinho. Ele usou seu pé para empurrar a outra cadeira para Frank se sentar. Quando o lobisomem finalmente se afundou na cadeira, ele passou a taça de vinho, sorrindo quando Frank a pegou. 

"Eu quero que você saiba... Frank, é isso mesmo?" 

Frank encarou um pouco o Príncipe, hesitando por um momento antes de assentir relutantemente. 

"Eu quero que você saiba, Frank," Príncipe Gerard continuou, "que isso tudo é muito estranho para mim também. Eu soube a vida inteira que teria que me casar com o herdeiro dos lobisomens assim que tivéssemos idade, mas eu não sabia que as coisas seriam dessa forma." 

"Que eu seria um homem, você quer dizer?" Frank respondeu, bebericando seu vinho. 

Ele não queria se deixar mostrar, mas estava com muita sede. Ele sentiu como se tivesse acordado de um sonho e agora estava voraz. Era bom... Era como se ele estivesse voltando para si mesmo. Ele não tinha certeza do motivo de ter agido tão passivamente até então. 

"Na verdade, eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que você seria um homem." Príncipe Gerard reclinou em sua cadeira, um braço apoiado na mesa e as pernas cruzadas. Seus longos e pálidos dedos alisavam a haste da taça enquanto observava Frank. "Eu sei a muito tempo que seu pai não teve nenhuma filha. E que você é, de fato, o único filho dele. Houve discussões durante anos sobre o que seria feito caso seu pai não tivesse nenhuma filha." 

Frank não pode impedir a vergonha de queimar suas bochechas. Ele se sentia tão estúpido por um dia ter acreditado que os vampiros deixariam que eles escapassem sem dar nenhuma noiva para eles. Ele deveria saber que isso iria acontecer, sempre. 

"Eu sempre soube que meu casamento seria arranjado pelo bem do tratado de paz. Eu tive a minha vida inteira para me preparar para esse momento. Eu não consigo imaginar como você deve se sentir, tendo apenas vinte e quatro horas para se preparar para essa noite." 

Príncipe Gerard bebeu um pouco mais de seu vinho e Frank estava ansioso para imitá-lo. Ele bebeu tanto em um só gole que quando abaixou sua taça novamente, ela estava pela metade. O forte e rico sabor do vinho tinto queimou pela garganta de Frank prazerosamente. 

"Meu pai pensava que não teríamos que oferecer nenhuma noiva se ele não tivesse uma filha." Não havia motivo em esconder, de qualquer forma era óbvio. Frank quase que torcia para que o príncipe tivesse pena dele e o mandasse embora. 

"Eu estou surpreso que ele não se preocupou mais com o tratado." Príncipe Gerard estava observando Frank tão intensamente que estava começando a deixar o lobisomem nervoso novamente. "Eu sempre pensei que a paz que ele traz era valiosa para os dois lados." 

"Ela é." Frank foi rápido em insistir. "Nós pensávamos que iria continuar de qualquer forma." 

"Mas você não o leu?" Príncipe Gerard soava genuinamente confuso. "As cláusulas do contrato são extremamente claras." 

"É claro que eu não li." Frank não tinha certeza se uma cópia do tratado original ao menos existia, mas pelo olhar que o príncipe estava dando, existia sim. 

"Você não leu o tratado?" Príncipe Gerard estava exasperado. "Exatamente a coisa que nós vivemos sobre - a única coisa que mantém todos nós - os dois lados – seguros, e você não se importou de nem ao menos olhar para ela?" 

Era a primeira vez que Frank via algo como raiva naqueles olhos vermelhos e ele se sentiu quase que assustado do Príncipe. 

"Mas..., Mas como eu faria? Nós não... Nós não temos o tratado. Você deve ter, se você leu!" 

"Vocês têm uma cópia!" Príncipe Gerard engoliu todo o seu vinho como se desesperadamente precisasse dele e logo reencheu sua taça e completou a de Frank. "Nós dois temos! O tratado original está arquivado, mas os dois lados receberam cópias. Como você não sabe disso?" 

"Eu não sei!" Frank retrucou, igualmente frustrado. Ele não conseguia entender, assim como o Príncipe. Se ele realmente tivesse uma cópia, por que seu pai nunca mostrou para ele? Era algum truque cruel? Ou seu pai também não sabia nada sobre? 

"Bem, então você terá que ler a minha." Príncipe Gerard ficou de pé, como se ele fosse pegá-lo naquele instante. "Você não deve nem saber as condições que temos que seguir." 

"Espere!" Frank arfou, virando-se enquanto o Príncipe marchava até a porta do quarto. Mesmo que Frank não quisesse estar em sua presença, ele agora descobriu que não queria ficar sozinho em um lugar tão desconhecido. 

O Príncipe hesitou, mas Frank podia ver que ele não seria capaz de manter a atenção dele por muito tempo. 

"Não importa se você for buscar a sua cópia, eu não serei capaz de lê-la." Frank disse assim que se lembrou do pergaminho que o Rei Daniel produziu do ar na frente de seu clã. 

"O que?" Príncipe Gerard realmente parou ali, e virou-se para olhar Frank em surpresa. "Você não sabe ler?" 

"Não as suas letras." Frank estava corando novamente. Ele imaginava se ele continuaria a se sentir envergonhado por todos os dias até o fim de sua vida. "Eu apenas sei ler as letras do meu próprio clã. Nós desenvolvemos nosso próprio sistema de escrita séculos atrás... Para mantermos em sigilo..." 

Frank se sentiu estranhamente com vergonha de estar revelando um dos segredos de seu clã para essa criatura. Príncipe Gerard, por outro lado, parecia estar passando mal. 

"Então a sua cópia deve estar no seu próprio alfabeto." O Príncipe cambaleou de volta até a mesa, parecendo derrotado. "Eu poderia ler em voz alta nossa cópia mas o ponto é que você leia ele por si mesmo para que tenha certeza do que ele está dizendo." 

"Não me importo com o que diz nele." Frank pegou sua taça e engoliu mais vinho. "Qual a diferença que vai fazer agora? Nós já estamos casados, ele não vai mudar nada." 

Príncipe Gerard parecia estar ainda mais exasperado. Ele olhou para Frank por um momento, aparentemente sem ideia de como proceder; depois do que pareceu um século, ele simplesmente soltou um suspiro irritado e caiu de volta sentado em sua cadeira. 

"Sim, somos casados." Ele concordou quietamente, sua voz como um ronronar mortal. Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam os de Frank. "Você deve ter alguma ideia do que esperam da gente nessa noite." 

"Eu entendi que devemos fazer sexo." Frank não podia impedir se envergonhar e corar novamente. Ele torcia para que o Príncipe não percebesse, ou então deduzisse que era por conta do vinho. 

Frank odiava parecer como um garoto idiota que não podia nem ao menos falar sobre sexo sem ficar cor de rosa, mas ele não podia impedir de pensar sobre o quão inexperiente ele é. O quão tolo parecia agora, ter recusado dar a si mesmo o prazer do toque de outra pessoa. Agora era esperado que ele desse seu corpo inteiro para esse vampiro, sem nenhuma experiência passada para lhe ajudar. 

"É mais do que isso." Príncipe Gerard bebeu mais de seu vinho, nunca desviando o olhar do rosto de Frank. "Se nós não consumirmos o matrimônio, então ele será considerado incompleto. É como... um ritual. O próprio tratado dita que os votos do casamento apenas serão mantidos se nós sucumbirmos nossos corpos também. Nós devemos ter relações sexuais para que o casamento seja considerado válido. Se não o fizermos, então o tratado não valerá.' 

A boca de Frank secou terrivelmente. Ele sabia, é claro, que era esperado que eles transassem, mas ele não percebeu que todo o tratado estava na balança. Ele não veio até esse ponto para simplesmente negar e fazer uma guerra se iniciar. 

Príncipe Gerard observava enquanto Frank fechava os olhos e bebia todo o conteúdo de sua taça. Assim que ele terminou, esticou a taça e esperou, em silêncio, para que fosse reenchida. Assim que o Príncipe encheu, Frank bebeu tudo novamente. 

"Me perdoe, mas eu não acho que ficar bêbado irá ajudar." Príncipe Gerard disse suavemente quando Frank abaixou sua taça novamente e abriu seus olhos, finalmente. 

"Não pode deixar pior.' Frank respondeu, pegando a garrafa de vinho e enchendo ele mesmo sua taça mais uma vez. 

"Eu sinto muito que você se sinta dessa forma." Príncipe Gerard enrugou o nariz em descontentamento enquanto Frank continuava a beber, mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa para pará-lo. "Eu não posso negar que eu esperava que essa noite pudesse ser prazerosa para nós dois." 

Frank quase engasgou no seu vinho e ele teve que parar de beber imediatamente. Ele olhava para o Príncipe como se ele fosse louco, mas então as imagens dos dois no jardim voltaram para a sua mente, sem aviso... A forma que o Príncipe o beijou de repente, como se ele estivesse esperando por séculos para beijá-lo. 

Frank corou novamente. 

"O que acontece se nós não fazermos?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, sua voz rouca. "Ninguém tem como saber, não é?" 

"É claro que eles vão saber." Príncipe Gerard zombou, cutucando uma das pedras na base da haste de sua taça. "Assim que a noite acabar, eles irão vir checar." 

"Como?" Frank perguntou, ficando gelado ao imaginar os vampiros entrando no quarto, procurando por evidências de que eles copularam. 

"Cheiro." O Príncipe disse a palavra silenciosamente, finalmente movendo seu olhar para algo que não fosse Frank. 

"Cheiro?" Frank repetiu, seu coração martelando. Como lobisomem, ele tinha um excelente senso sobre os cheiros, e ele sabia muito bem distinguir o forte cheiro de sexo que vinha de alguma das tendas no clã. Ele nunca havia considerado que os vampiros eram capazes de saber isso também. 

"Então eles vão vir e nos cheirar?" Ele esclareceu sua pergunta, bebendo mais vinho para tentar se estabilizar. 

"Bem, não exatamente." Príncipe Gerard parecia quase que animado novamente. "Eles serão sutis sobre isso. Mas eles serão capazes de cheirar se nós transamos ou não no momento em que eles estiverem conversando entre si a uma distância de nós. Nós devemos tomar café da manhã com meu pai, e você pode ter certeza de que ele será capaz de saber se nós não seguirmos tudo." 

"Excelente. Frank terminou sua terceira taça de vinho e empurrou para o lado. Com nenhuma comida em seu estômago, ele estava começando a se sentir zonzo. Mesmo beber até desmaiar sendo tentador, ele também não queria passar a sua primeira vez desacordado. Ele iria encarar como um homem, se ele pudesse. 

"É claro, você sendo virgem pode nos ajudar." Príncipe Gerard disse de forma pensadora, correndo um dedo devagar sobre seu lábio inferior. Frank observava aquele movimento sem pensar muito bem. 

"Como?" Ele perguntou quietamente, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável ao ouvir o Príncipe se referir a ele daquela forma. Era verdade, óbvio, mas fez ele se sentir mais ainda como uma noiva bobinha. 

"Porque não será tão óbvio se nós não transarmos." Príncipe Gerard subitamente ficou de pé e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, como se estivesse falando para si mesmo. "Eu consigo sentir que você é completamente intocado. Então se talvez nós formos longe o suficiente, dê para enganar o meu pai, fazendo ele acreditar que fizemos tudo. Qualquer quantidade do meu cheiro em você será amplificada pela sua pureza atual, se formos cuidadosos." 

Frank estava se sentindo bêbado além do que seria o suficiente. Ele tinha noção de que Gerard estava dizendo algo importante, algo que poderia ajudá-lo, mas ele não estava realmente absorvendo aquilo. Ele estava pensando no beijo do jardim novamente. Foi tão excitante. Ele nunca se sentiu tão desejado por alguém.


	5. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo começa bem onde o anterior acaba viu!! beijos boa leitura

“Você vai me morder?” Frank perguntou de repente, interrompendo o discurso do Príncipe Gerard.

Gerard virou-se para olhá-lo com uma expressão de surpresa.

“Te morder?” Ele repetiu, como se nunca antes tivesse ouvido algo tão absurdo. “Hoje?”

“Sim. Não é isso o que... Você faz?” Frank perguntou, começando a se sentir como um idiota novamente sobre o olhar intenso do Príncipe. 

“Não.” Príncipe Gerard parecia estar se contendo muito para não rolar os olhos “Pelo jeito você tem muito o que aprender sobre a minha raça.”

Frank não tinha dúvidas.

“Então hoje nós... Nós temos apenas que...” Frank travou, sofrendo mais e mais para falar de sexo. Ele desejava desesperadamente que tivesse alguma experiência para guiá-lo.

“É esperado que eu o faça meu, apesar de tudo você é a minha noiva.” Príncipe Gerard estava caminhando devagar novamente, sua voz doce e pensativa. “Mas na verdade, eu não vejo nenhum motivo para que você me penetrar seja um problema.”

Frank quase engasgou no seu vinho novamente e empurrou sua taça pela mesa, determinado a não beber mais nenhuma gota caso o Príncipe continuasse falando essas coisas. Embora tentasse não fazê-lo, Frank era incapaz de parar a si mesmo de imaginar tal cenário... Mas não interessava a forma que ele imaginava – Gerard deitado de costas, ajoelhado sobre a cama, ou cavalgando sobre ele – nenhum parecia plausível.

“Mas eu nem sei como-"

“Não é difícil.” O Príncipe abanou qualquer protesto antes que Frank pudesse formá-los.  
"É, na realidade, instinto. E eu tenho certeza de que você não iria odiar tanto assim.” Gerard olhou de soslaio, e por um momento ele parecia estar tão enrubescido como Frank se sentia.

“E-espere, Eu não-“

‘E é claro que o prazer não é muito a prioridade,” Príncipe Gerard insistiu, “Contanto que consumamos o casamento.”

“Por favor, espere.” Frank implorou, se sentindo zonzo e sem ar. “Eu não quero fazer isso.”

Príncipe Gerard parou de caminhar de um lado para o outro e olhou Frank de perto. Ele hesitou por um segundo e então, de repente ele estava em cima de Frank, empurrando sua capa de cima de seus ombros e alcançando os botões da túnica. As duas peças de roupa foram removidas e descartadas antes que Frank pudesse ao menos revidar.

“Respire fundo, Frank.” O Príncipe ordenou, jogando a túnica branca para o lado assim que estava livre do lobo. “Você parece que vai desmaiar.

“Pareço?” Frank rosnou da forma mais sarcástica que podia, embora tivesse saído fraco por conta das palpitações de seu coração. “Eu posso imaginar o porquê.”

“Você não deve exigir tanto de si mesmo.” Príncipe Gerard cruzou o quarto e caminhou até a mesa de cabeceira, começando a despejar a água de um jarro que estava ali em uma bacia. “Nós estamos apenas discutindo coisas no momento. Homem para homem.”

“Certo...” Frank respirou pesado e tentou focar seus pensamentos. Ele se sentia tão bêbado, por que ele tinha bebido aquele vinho?

Agora que não estava mais com a túnica, Frank estava extremamente consciente das outras roupas que usava e estava convencido que seu corpo estava sendo sufocado por elas. Ele fez uma tentativa fraca de chutar as botas mas talvez elas estivessem pregadas ao seus pés.

Príncipe Gerard retornou com a bacia, seus olhos vermelhos examinando Frank.

“Vamos te deixar mais confortável.” Ele falou tão gentil que Frank quase se sentiu acalmado. Ele ainda estava desconfiado quando o Príncipe se ajoelhou na altura de seus pés, porém não fez nenhum movimento para pará-lo quando dedos pálidos fizeram um rápido trabalho de tirar suas botas e meias. 

Príncipe Gerard, por outro lado, estava tentando fortemente se manter focado. Ele não pôde evitar de deslizar seus dedos pela panturrilha nua de Frank assim que retirou suas meias, sentindo os macios pelos pretos em suas pernas enquanto deslizava sua mão para seu pé.

A verdade é, Príncipe Gerard nunca tinha visto uma criatura mais bonita que sua noiva. Ele tinha se deitado com diversos belos vampiros, e parecia que todos na corte real sabiam que seus gostos rodavam em torno de belos homens. Porém, desde o primeiro momento que ele viu Frank, se sentiu enfeitiçado. 

“Isso mesmo.” Ele murmurou, traçando a ponta do dedo sobre a sola do pé de Frank. “Continue respirando devagar.”

Frank fez o que lhe foi pedido e tremeu enquanto o Príncipe fazia cócegas em seu pé. Ele não tinha certeza do motivo que levava o Príncipe a fazer isso, mas ele já estava se sentindo melhor. Agora que as suas roupas estavam desaparecendo e o intenso cheiro da coroa de flores tinha diminuído (ela tinha saído voando pelo cômodo junto com a túnica), ele estava começando a se sentir mais presente.

Príncipe Gerard levantou-se até que ele estivesse de cócoras ao lado da cadeira de Frank, dando a si mesmo altura suficiente para poder alcançar a bacia em cima da mesa. Ele pegou o tecido que estava na água, torceu e começou a passar apenas suas pontas, gentilmente, pelas bochechas coradas de Frank.

A respiração profunda de Frank tremeu por um momento, mas logo retornou para seu lento ritmo. Ele fechou os olhos e focou em relaxar, trazendo seu coração de volta a uma velocidade normal.

Debaixo da túnica, Frank foi obrigado a usar uma camisa leve como uma pena, com um tecido tão fino que parecia ser transparente. Príncipe Gerard podia claramente enxergar o rosado de seus mamilos, levemente eriçados, debaixo do tecido e sua boca umedeceu-se pela visão.

Frank tombou sua cabeça para trás e concentrou-se em relaxar. A água que o Príncipe estava usando para molhar sua pele era fria contra suas bochechas coradas, e ele focou naquilo invés do pânico que sentiu anteriormente.

Príncipe Gerard molhou o tecido novamente na bacia e o torceu, logo o trazendo gentilmente para o pescoço de Frank. Ele seguiu o caminho de seu pescoço até suas clavículas, subindo até uma orelha, descendo, e então subindo para a outra.

“Assim... Assim não é melhor?” A voz do Príncipe Gerard parecia vir de uma longa distância de Frank, que estava se deliciando com a água fria em sua pele quente.

“Me desculpe se eu te assustei.” O Príncipe continuou com sua doce, calmante voz. “Eu fiquei um pouco empolgado. Veja Frank, a verdade é que, do momento em que eu te vi na igreja, eu estou te desejando. Estou tendo que tentar com muita força me manter calmo.”

Frank praticamente não ouviu o que o Príncipe estava falando, embora abriu seus olhos pela metade para olhá-lo. Ele tentou captar o que ouviu, mas estava se sentindo cada vez mais embriagado a cada segundo, e era muito mais fácil desistir e deixar o Príncipe acalmá-lo.

“Eu não acho, Eu... Eu não... Hoje não...” Frank engoliu a seco e passou a ponta de sua língua sobre seus lábios. O movimento foi acompanhado de perto pelo olhar do Príncipe.

“Eu entendo.” Ele sussurrou, ainda gentilmente alisando o pano úmido sobre a pele rosada do rosto e pescoço de Frank. “Hoje não.” Ele concordou, como se Frank tivesse sido capaz de articular seus medos perfeitamente.

“Mas como eu disse, nós devemos fazer algo para enganar meu pai e fazer com que ele acredite que nós fizemos o que era esperado.” Príncipe Gerard passou o tecido pela garganta de Frank e encarou despercebido para seu peito, aquele ponto rosado quente que estava coberto por nada além daquele lindo e frágil material.

“O que você sugere?” Frank perguntou silenciosamente, sua voz ficando rouca pela forma que sua cabeça pendia para trás. Ele se sentia como estivesse preso num sonho.

“Eu tenho algumas ideias...” Príncipe Gerard disse suave, tentando não deixar sua imaginação fugir com ele. Frank era como uma marionete presa por suas cordas, e ele não estava nem tentando influenciá-lo. Não necessariamente.

“Eu acho... Que a coisa mais fácil seria você apenas deixar que eu... Tome o controle.” Príncipe Gerard começou a dobrar perfeitamente o tecido para que pudesse pendurá-lo na borda da bacia. “Se eu te prometer que eu não vou tentar transar com você essa noite, você acha que pode confiar em mim o suficiente para que meu pai não suspeite de nada pela manhã?”

Frank abriu seus olhos novamente e encarou turvamente o Príncipe ajoelhado ao seus pés.

“Eu... Não sei...” Ele sussurrou, dividido entre desistir de qualquer tentativa de lutar e se manter preso ao seu orgulho a todo custo.

“Eu te prometo que não quero nada além de fazê-lo sentir prazer.” Príncipe Gerard insistiu, a voz macia mas ficando ofegante.

“E se nós não fizemos isso agora e meu pai perceber que nosso casamento não foi selado... Bem, a última vez que uma noiva lobisomem não dormiu com seu marido, a guarda inteira do rei foi ordenada a acasalar com ela como forma de punição.”

Aquilo realmente acordou Frank e ele encarou o Príncipe com enormes, assustados olhos. 

“Era seu pai -"

“Não, não era meu pai.” Príncipe Gerard rapidamente interrompeu. “Foi meu tataravô.” A feição do Príncipe era fria e séria, e Frank tinha certeza que ele podia ver dor em seus olhos.

“Quando descobriram que meu tataravô não consumiu o casamento, ele foi intitulado como um covarde, fraco demais para forçar sua esposa a seguir suas vontades. Para mostrar a ele como deveria ser feito, ele foi forçado a assistir vinte e sete vampiros tomarem sua esposa a força. Quando ela ficou grávida, ninguém sabia de quem a criança era; embora, é claro, pelo bem do tratado o filho foi tratado como se fosse filho do meu tataravô.”

“Eles a estupraram?” Frank podia visualizar perfeitamente. Uma jovem assustada, membra de seu próprio clã, sendo forçada e tratada de forma tão cruel pelo comando de um Rei. Isso fez com que ele ficasse enjoado. “Apenas porque eles não...”

“Sim.” Príncipe Gerard assentiu solenemente. “E eu queria poder dizer que meu pai é diferente mas...” O Príncipe interrompeu sua fala e deu de ombros tristemente, parecendo também estar enjoado.

Por um momento, um silêncio estranho pairou sobre os dois. Frank estava sem palavras, bêbado demais e sobrecarregado demais para encontrar a própria voz; o Príncipe parecia estar simplesmente melancólico.

Frank estava apenas pensando se outras noivas lobisomens foram tratadas com a mesma falta de dignidade, e as mãos do Príncipe em seus pés o trouxeram de volta para a realidade.

“Por favor, não tenha medo...” A voz do Príncipe Gerard era calmante e suave novamente, passeando ao redor de Frank como um feitiço, enquanto alisava gentilmente seu pé. “Eu sou mais forte do que meu ancestral era, e eu nunca me sentaria em silêncio e assistiria outros machucarem você.”

“Você mal me conhece.” Frank sussurrou de volta, sua voz rouca por conta do nó em sua garganta. “Por que deveria se importar?”   
Príncipe Gerard olhou para cima e encarou Frank com um feição difícil de entender. Entretanto seus olhos estavam cheios de calor, seu toque era delicado enquanto massageava os pés e panturrilhas de Frank.

“Você é a minha noiva.” Ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse todo o motivo necessário. “Você esqueceu meus votos tão rápido assim?” Havia um leve traço de sorriso em seus lábios, e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele ficou de pé de repente e cruzou o quarto para pegar a capa que estava caída no chão, junto das outras peças de roupa de Frank.

“Quando eu te dei a minha capa,” Príncipe Gerard caminhou de volta até onde Frank estava, com a pesada capa em suas mãos. “Eu lhe jurei proteção eterna.” Ele colocou o material gentilmente sobre o colo de Frank, e ajoelhou-se de volta ao lado dele.

Frank correu o veludo pela suas palmas, sentindo o peso, a riqueza do tecido. Era lindo, e ricamente feito. Frank não tinha dado muita atenção a ela antes, mas após vê-la e lembrar do que o Príncipe Gerard havia dito, o fez sentir um pouco melhor.

“Eu pensei que você apenas... Quero dizer... Você estava falando apenas por falar...” Frank corou fortemente quando ele percebeu que havia ofendido o Príncipe, e ele abaixou seu olhar instintivamente. 

“É claro.” A voz do Príncipe Gerard era macia mas gélida, e Frank pode sentir a intensidade daqueles olhos vermelhos o encarando, mesmo que não estivesse olhando para eles.

“Eu entendo que você foi forçado a este casamento.” Príncipe Gerard disse baixo. “E eu não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que suas palavras não eram nada além de um roteiro sendo seguido.”

Frank ousou levantar olhar quando o Príncipe ficou de pé, afastando-se de Frank e ficando suas costas para ele. 

“Eu, entretanto, imaginei o meu casamento desde a infância. Eu ensaiei aquelas palavras e aquela cerimônia mais de cem vezes, sempre torcendo que seria com uma pessoa que eu quisesse dizê-las...” Príncipe Gerard olhou para Frank sob seus ombros. “Quando eu ouvi que eu me casaria com um homem, eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte. E quando eu vi hoje a noite na igreja...” Ele interrompeu, seu olhar mais uma vez suave.

“Bem... Vamos dizer que para mim foi mais do que palavras bonitas.”

“Me desculpe.” Frank cuspiu as palavras sem pensar, corando de forma mais intensa quando percebeu o que havia falado, e o Príncipe tinha se virado para olhá-lo propriamente. Agora que ele havia pedido desculpas, ele percebeu que tinha sido a coisa certa a fazer e se forçou a continuar falando.

‘Eu peço desculpas por eu... Eu não...” Frank hesitou, tendo dificuldades para achar as palavras corretas. “Quando eu fiquei sabendo que teria que fazer isso, eu fiquei aterrorizado.” Ele admitiu silenciosamente, seu coração disparando enquanto o Príncipe caminhava devagar até onde ele estava. Agora que as palavras estavam saindo, ele não conseguia pará-las. 

“Eu não imaginei que você seria assim, tão...” Frank engoliu a seco, e tentou não desmaiar quando o Príncipe ajoelhou-se de forma tão graciosa aos seus pés mais uma vez. “Eu sempre imaginei... Minha avó, ela costumava a me contar histórias assustadoras sobre vampiros..."

Para a surpresa de Frank, Príncipe Gerard sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, suas mãos gentilmente alisando as panturrilhas de Frank novamente.

“Eu cresci ouvindo histórias assustadoras sobre lobisomens.” Ele confessou, embora ele não achou prudente falar que conhecia mais sobre eles agora.   
Frank tentou sorrir, tinha saído trêmulo e incerto, mas genuíno.

“Durante todo o tempo em que aqueles vampiros estavam me preparando para o casamento eu me senti tão perdido... Eu tinha certeza de que você seria como um dos meus pesadelos... Eu estava esperando um...” Frank considerou por um momento, tentando encontrar a palavra certa.

“Um monstro?” Príncipe Gerard ajudou, sorrindo de uma forma que mostrava que ele entendia o rubor que cobria as bochechas de Frank. “Eu entendo.” Ele sussurrou, movendo uma das mãos da perna de Frank para acariciar sua mandíbula.

“Você é tão diferente do que eu pensei.” Frank suspirou, fechando seus olhos por um segundo ao sentir aqueles dedos pálidos alisarem seu rosto. “Mas isso me assusta ainda mais...” A confissão veio sem pensar, mas era a verdade. Frank não tinha certeza do que era pior: ser casado com um monstro ou um homem. Ao menos com um monstro ele podia se apoiar em seu ódio para ajudá-lo a fugir. Mas o que ele faria se realmente se apaixonasse pelo príncipe?

“Doce Frank...” Príncipe Gerard suspirou, aproximando-se de forma que seu rosto estava logo abaixo de Frank. “Eu rezava e pedia para que minha noiva fosse alguém como você.” Ele ousou pressionar um leve beijo na mandíbula de Frank, e quase perdeu seu controle.

Frank sentiu o arrepio profundo que passou pelo Príncipe, e para seu horror seu próprio corpo o imitou. Havia algo se acordando dentro dele, mas ele não tinha certeza se queria. 

“Eu ainda não acredito que consigo fazer isso.” Frank soltou de repente, sentindo a distância entre os dois se fechando e começando a entrar em pânico novamente. “Eu nunca fiz nada-“

“Eu sei.” Príncipe Gerard o silenciou suavemente, subindo pelo seu corpo e passando a ponta de seus dedos com movimentos gentis por sua roupa. “Minha promessa ainda prevalece. Eu não tentarei tomá-lo essa noite.”

Frank queria se sentir mais calmo por aquelas palavras mas no lugar seu estomago apenas se amarrou em mais nós. Embora fosse mais fácil cerrar os dentes e acabar com isso logo. Um ato de penetração rápido e sem sentimentos para selar o tratado de paz... Bem mais fácil do que se entregar ao prazer que ele sabia que o Príncipe lhe daria.

“Eu não quero fazer nada...” Frank choramingou, mordendo o lábio fortemente quando o Príncipe passou seu polegar por cima de um de seus mamilos, por cima da fina camiseta. Isso enviou um raio de sensações pelo interior de Frank, não sendo prazeroso porém agradável do que era normal.

“Shhh...” Príncipe Gerard pressionou leves, quase hesitantes beijos ao longo da curva do pescoço de Frank. “Não se sobrecarregue.” Ele relembrou, passando seu polegar sobre seu mamilo novamente. “Eu prometo que eu vou fazer isso ser bom para você... Ou- É disso que você tem medo?”

Os olhos cor de rubi de Gerard estavam olhando para cima, encarando Frank e procurando por seus olhos, procurando sua alma... Frank se sentiu nu de uma forma nunca antes sentida. Era normal andarem nus em seu clã, mas ninguém nunca o fez sentir tão despido quanto o Príncipe foi capaz ali.

“Eu queria te odiar.” Frank se encontrou dizendo, sua voz baixa e rouca. Seu estômago retorceu e ele se perguntava se ele tinha deixado o Príncipe irritado, mas Gerard apenas sorriu para ele.

“Você ainda pode me odiar.” Ele sussurrou em resposta, sua voz também rouca. “Eu não acho que posso esperar por muito mais tempo.”

Frank arfou quando o Príncipe alisou seu mamilo de novo, e dessa vez começava a se enrijecer sobre seu toque. Seu corpo parecia ansioso para traí-lo.

“Minha promessa ainda prevalece.” Príncipe Gerard assegurou Frank, mesmo quando ele começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo seu peito. “Mas simplesmente eu preciso lhe tocar ou eu posso morrer.”

Frank grunhiu em frustração, odiando ouvir alguém ser tão dramático e mesmo assim sentindo um sobressalto de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Então isso era se sentir que alguém o queria. Que alguém o desejava, acima de tudo. Mesmo todas as mulheres do clã se amontoando do lado de fora de sua tenda não foram capazes de fazê-lo se sentir tão cobiçado.

“Por favor...” Frank arfou quando Príncipe Gerard moveu seus lábios para o rígido ponto em seu mamilo, sugando levemente por cima do tecido de sua camisa. “Oh Deus, por favor...” Frank estava tentando implorar para que o Príncipe parasse, mas as palavras não saíam, e a língua do Príncipe estava bem melhor do que tinha o direito. 

“Cale-se meu querido...” O Príncipe parecia estar um pouco aéreo, e Frank podia dizer que ele estava ficando perdido em seu desejo. Era uma noção estranha, Frank havia pensado algumas vezes em perder-se de tal maneira, acariciando e provocando outro lobo... Mas ele nunca considerou que seria ele quem iria motivar tal reação. Especialmente não com um vampiro...   
Frank se sentia tanto sem forças como poderoso enquanto o Príncipe sugava e lambia os seus mamilos. Ele se sentia fraco de tão bom aquilo era, seu pênis começando a formar uma tenda nos shorts frouxos que usava debaixo daquela túnica; e mesmo assim, todas as vezes que o Príncipe sussurrava o quão lindo ele era, ou o quanto ele o queria, Frank se encontrava em um momento de glória pela dominância que sentia. 

Príncipe Gerard olhou para Frank pelos seus cílios, saboreando seus suaves miados e gemidos imensamente. Ele não queria se forçar para o rapaz, e se Frank realmente tentasse fazê-lo parar, ele pararia, não importando o que isso iria significar pela manhã. E mesmo assim, até os pequenos protestos que ele fazia pareciam tão fracos e incertos que eles apenas ajudaram a inflamar o Príncipe mais ainda. 

“Tanta beleza...” Príncipe Gerard arfou, tocando o mamilo rosado com a ponta dos dedos. “Sua pele... Da cor de um carvalho-inglês...” Ele se aproximou novamente para usar sua língua em um movimento circular ao redor da protuberância em seu peito, devagar, umedecendo o fino tecido que o cobria. 

Não havia nenhum carvalho-inglês na floresta onde Frank havia crescido, apenas pinheiros e espruces. Mas aquelas palavras foram sentidas como o elogio mais doce que ele recebera em sua vida.

“E tão quente...” O Príncipe continuou, suas mãos entrando por debaixo da camisa de Frank para pairar sobre sua pele nua. “Todos de sua raça são gloriosos como você?”

Frank tinha a sensação que aquela era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele não conseguiria respondê-la mesmo se tentasse. Ele havia sido sexualmente frustrado desde sua adolescência, ao ponto que todos os seus possíveis candidatos no clã pareciam belos demais para comparar. Mas quando eram postos lado a lado com um vampiro, eles se empalideciam em comparação. Mesmo que seu coração ainda estivesse acelerado pelo medo, e sua pele se arrepiava pela incerteza, ele não podia negar que todos os vampiros que viu eram belos de forma não natural.   
Porém, esse era o ponto não é? Vampiros são esperados a serem bonitos. Talvez o Príncipe estivesse apenas lhe enfeitiçando para que ele não revidasse. Talvez o desejo que estivesse sentindo fosse apenas uma ilusão. 

Frank quase recuperou os sentidos quando pensou naquilo. Ele fez menção de empurrar o Príncipe para longe de si, plantando suas mãos em seu peito e o empurrando com toda a sua força. Mas Príncipe Gerard apenas se afastou de seus mamilos e olhou para seu rosto, parecendo ter entendido aquele empurrão como convite para mais. 

Quando Frank abriu a boca para protestar, suas palavras foram cortadas por um beijo que quase parou seu coração palpitante.   
O beijo no jardim parecia coisa de criança em comparação a forma que o Príncipe lhe beijava ali – cheio de dente, língua e fome. Qualquer tentativa de lutar foi rapidamente apagada, e era tudo o que Frank poderia fazer para acompanhar a boca atacando a sua. 

Príncipe Gerard envolveu uma mão ao redor da nuca de Frank e o puxou com força, forçando a boca de Frank a se abrir, com um pequeno espaço para respirar e trocar oxigênio. Era mais íntimo do que qualquer coisa que Frank tinha feito na vida, respirar na boca de um desconhecido... Seu marido... Seu marido que o beijou como se ele lhe amasse a mais de mil anos.

Quando Gerard pressionou sua língua contra a de Frank, o lobo soltou um gemido sôfrego. O príncipe tinha o sabor de vinho e torta de amêndoas, deixando Frank mortificado ao descobrir que estava faminto por isso. Ele se inclinou, tentando esmagar o seu peito contra o de Gerard e batalhar com sua língua por dominância.

Quando Frank o beijou de volta com intensidade, a fome de Gerard apenas se inflamou e ele pegou sua noiva nos braços, para que pudesse carregá-lo até a cama. Ele não desfez o beijo por nenhum segundo, mas sentiu que Frank estava começando a hesitar quando ele o moveu.

“Não pense demais.” Príncipe Gerard sussurrou em sua boca, colocando Frank gentilmente sobre a cama. “Apenas me deixe..."

Frank soltou uma respiração trêmula enquanto Gerard descolava de sua boca e começava a trilhar beijos por seu pescoço. Nenhuma parte do medo de Frank havia se dissolvido, mas ele não podia fingir que ele não estava excitado também. Seu pênis que se enrijecia também não estava mentindo, e Frank se odiava por isso. Ele imaginava o que seu pai iria pensar se pudesse vê-lo agora. Ele deduziu que era uma coisa boa que seu clã já tivesse lhe deserdado. 

“Tanta beleza...” O Príncipe murmurava para si mesmo novamente, admirando o corpo de Frank enquanto lhe beijava todo. “Lindo, lindo..."

Frank enrubesceu de tal forma que suas bochechas ficaram quentes. Ele não podia fazer nada além de virar sua cabeça para o lado e fechar os olhos com força, deixando os beijos de Gerard alcançar seus mamilos e começar a provocá-lo novamente com sua língua.

Frank tentou dizer a si mesmo que ele estava se deixando levar pois não tinha saída. opção. Que era por conta de todo o tratado de paz que dependia dele deitar e receber aquilo tudo. Que se ele negasse, iria ser morto. Que não era por causa do quão boa a boca molhada e quente do Príncipe Gerard era em seu peito.

Príncipe Gerard revezava entre os mamilos de Frank, e então sentou-se apenas para retirar as roupas restantes de Frank e de seu corpo. 

Frank observava tudo com os olhos embaçados enquanto o Príncipe revelava um corpo que era tão branco como a lua e perfeitamente esculpido. Seus músculos eram levemente tonificados por todo seu corpo, diferente de Frank que tinha os músculos fortes em seu peito e braços por conta das caçadas e trabalhos manuais. 

“Interessante...” Príncipe Gerard murmurou a si mesmo enquanto olhava Frank, nu e a mostra. “Eu apenas tinha visto em desenhos.”

Frank não entendeu o que o Príncipe estava se referindo, mas logo compreendeu quando um dedo pálido traçou as espirais tatuadas em seu peito.

“Elas são lindas.” O Príncipe sussurrou, seguindo a linha das duas espirais com seu dedo. “Elas doeram?”

“Não.” Frank sussurrou em resposta, mordendo o lábio levemente quando o Príncipe moveu seu toque para as linhas pontilhadas em sua maçã do rosto. “É uma grande honra recebê-las.”

“Eu entendo.” Príncipe Gerard abaixou-se para pincelar um beijo sobre a tatuagem na bochecha de Frank. “Eu nunca tinha visto uma intacta. Todos os desenhos têm uma linha sobre elas.”

“A cicatriz.” Frank suspirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma estranha náusea passar por ele. “Nós devemos cortar essa aqui quando abandonamos o clã para nos tornarmos noivas.” Frank tocou o própria tatuagem de sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos, surpreso quando o Príncipe olhou para ele com a testa franzida.   
“Cortá-las?” Ele repetiu, colocando sua mão levemente sobre a de Frank. “Por quê?”

“Porque quando você se torna a noiva de um vampiro, você nunca mais poderá retornar ao seu clã.” Frank sentiu-se engasgado mais uma vez pelo nó em sua garganta. “Essas linhas indicam quem eu sou – um lobo do clã – Eu deveria ter cortado elas mas eu...” Frank calou-se, forçando a si mesmo para respirar fundo para que não chorasse. “Eu n-não podia –"

Príncipe Gerard silenciou Frank com um beijo. Dessa vez ele era gentil, acalentador. Ele colocou sua boca sobre a de Frank e pegou em sua bochecha de forma suave, beijando suas lágrimas antes mesmo delas caírem.

“Eu sinto muito...” Ele sussurrou na boca de Frank, movendo sua mão livre para tocar a coxa de Frank e levantar sua perna para enrolá-la ao redor de suas costas. Como resultado de seus corpos estarem encaixados, Frank sentiu a ereção do vampiro contra a sua pela primeira vez.   
Instintivamente, Frank pulou para se afastar, mas após um segundo relaxou novamente. Ele estava sendo segurado de forma tão gentil pelo Príncipe que ele não queria se livrar dele. E não conseguia evitar de retribuir aquele beijo.

“Eu sinto muito que tudo isso aconteceu com você.” Príncipe Gerard ainda estava pedindo desculpas entre beijos gentis nos lábios de Frank. “Eu imagino o quão difícil deve estar sendo.”

Frank suspirou e balançou sua cabeça, virando seu rosto após um momento para que o Príncipe parasse de beijá-lo. Ele não sabia o que dizer em resposta, então ficou em silêncio, incerto de como reagir ou até mesmo de onde colocar suas mãos. 

Príncipe Gerard levou seu olhar para baixo, admirando o corpo de Frank e tomando um segundo para ter certeza de que ele estava com total controle antes que voltasse a trilhar seu caminho com beijos pelo peito dele novamente. 

Frank estava deitado como uma estátua debaixo dele, não mais protestando mas também não encorajando. Ele tinha começado a se enrijecer mais cedo, porém seu pênis tinha se amolecido. Mas Gerard tinha certeza de que podia mudar aquilo.

Frank mordeu forte seus lábios e apertou seus olhos enquanto o Príncipe beijava seu corpo. Ele não queria desistir, e estava tendo que usar toda a sua força para não ir contra isso. Ele sabia que era inútil tentar protestar ou dificultar. Se ele não deixasse que Gerard fizesse isso, então as coisas seriam apenas piores pela manhã. Porém não era da natureza de Frank se render tão facilmente. Com tantos conflitos internos passando por si, era absurdo que o Príncipe conseguisse passar por eles tão rápido. 

As bochechas de Frank coraram novamente quando Príncipe Gerard passou suas mão s por suas coxas e gentilmente as partiu. O pênis de Frank começava a ficar duro novamente, e ele se contorcia desconfortável, resistindo a vontade de cobrir a si mesmo com as mãos.

“Shh, relaxe...” Príncipe Gerard podia sentir Frank se tensionando quando ele se aproximou de seu pau, seu cheiro começando a dominá-lo. “Porra, você tem um cheiro tão bom...” Ele grunhiu, respirando aquela mistura almiscarada de sangue e água de rosas. Ele podia detectar levemente o singular cheiro de pinheiros e terra que não tinha sido lavado de seu corpo completamente, e ele desejava que seu pai não tivesse ordenado que Frank fosse limpo. Ele amava o aroma selvagem que os outros vampiros tentaram esfregar e tirar de seu corpo.

“Príncipe Ger – a – aah!” Frank tentou pedir para que o Príncipe parasse por um momento, mas as palavras foram perdidas quando o vampiro colocou seu pênis em sua boca sem aviso algum.

O Príncipe afastou mais ainda as coxas de Frank e envolveu uma mão na base daquele pau. Ele o chupava profundamente em sua boca e rolava sua língua por ele, se deleitando em como podia sentir ele se enrijecer entre seus lábios e ficando mais duro a cada sugada. Ele estava quente na boca de Gerard, seu pau pulsando com sangue.

Frank gemeu alto mais uma vez e rapidamente cobriu sua boca com as costas de sua mão, mortificado pela sua própria reação. Nunca alguém tinha feito aquilo com ele, embora já tivesse fantasiado diversas vezes – mas suas fantasias sempre envolviam outro membro de seu clã. Ele nunca teria acreditado se dissessem que ele estaria fazendo isso com um vampiro.

Ele ousou olhar para baixo e teve que morder fortemente sua mão para se manter quieto. Príncipe Gerard era tão lindo, e ele fazia o ato de chupar um pau ser lindo também. Quando Frank viu aqueles olhos vermelhos olhando para ele, sentiu um latejar tão forte em seu pau que ele pensou que iria gozar cedo demais.

Não era justo, por que um vampiro era capaz de fazê-lo sentir essas coisas? Ele tinha que se sentir enojado, não excitado. Ele não deveria querer isso. Ele não queria. 

“P – P – Porra... P – Por favor... Por favor, não...” Frank soluçava entre fortes suspiros e gemidos trêmulos. O Príncipe fazia um vai e vem com sua cabeça sobre seu comprimento, chupando e rolando sua língua na glande, fazendo o corpo todo de Frank tremer. Ele não queria gozar... Ele não queria...

“N – Não-" Os protestos de Frank foram interrompidos por um longo gemido que se parecia mais com um uivo do que qualquer coisa. Seus músculos tensionaram e suas costas se arquearam na cama enquanto ele ejaculava na boca do Príncipe Gerard, seu líquido descendo pela garganta dele.

Gerard murmurou um som de satisfação, engolindo rapidamente para poder sugar todas as gotas do gozo de Frank. Ele tinha até um gosto selvagem quanto comparado aos vampiros – era quente, salgada e amarga. Gerard queria mais.

Frank tinha lágrimas em suas bochechas quando ele voltou para realidade. Seu orgasmo o mandou completamente para outro lugar naqueles segundos, e quando voltou o Príncipe estava virando-o de barriga para baixo.

“Espere, n - não!” Frank choramingou, fraco e se sentindo mole demais para pará-lo. “Por favor-“

“Eu não irei lhe penetrar." amente o caminho até o fim das costas de Frank. “Eu prometi que não faria isso. Mas eu tenho que te provar, eu não posso parar. Não agora.” O Príncipe soava desesperado, sua voz ofegante e rouca. Suas mãos massageavam e amassavam as nádegas de Frank, abrindo-o e fazendo Frank soluçar.

“Eu não p – posso... Eu não posso-“ Frank não tinha certeza do que ele estava pensando que não podia fazer. Seu corpo ainda estava tremendo pela intensidade de seu orgasmo, e ele imaginava que o motivo de seu medo era que o Príncipe o fizesse gozar novamente. 

Príncipe Gerard não parecia se importar que Frank estava tentando pará-lo. Ele estava além de conseguir ser parado. Cada um de seus sentidos tinham sido abusados por Frank – por seu cheiro, seu gosto... Pela forma gloriosa que seus músculos estavam trêmulos pelo prazer e pela forma que sua pele estava - grudenta e quente, debaixo das palmas de Gerard. 

Frank ainda soluçava quando os beijos do Príncipe Gerard seguiam sua coluna até a curva entre suas nádegas. Ele podia sentir suas mãos afastando-as gentilmente, e quando ele o beijou ali Frank se engasgou mais uma vez em suas lágrimas.

Frank imaginava qual dos Deuses haviam sido cruéis suficientes para fazer algo como aquilo ser tão bom. Mais uma vez todos os seus protestos se tornaram em gemidos suaves, e o Príncipe fez coisas com sua língua que Frank não tinha certeza de que era possível.

Príncipe Gerard estava focado em manter seu controle, não deixando o sabor sobressalente e o cheiro de sua noiva lobisomem o transformarem em uma fera. Seria bom demais ignorar sua promessa e tomá-lo ali mesmo daquela forma. Ele estava tão excitado que ele tinha certeza que seria capaz de fodê-lo o dia todo se eles o fizessem, e então ninguém seria capaz de questionar se eles consumaram seu casamento... A tentação era quase que forte demais para aguentar.

Um suave e sensual gemido tirou Gerard de suas fantasias. Por um segundo ele se sentiu atordoado, e então aliviado. Ele não queria tomar Frank a força; ele manteria sua promessa.

Frank puxou um dos travesseiros macios daquela cama e pressionou seu rosto nele. A língua do Príncipe Gerard torceu-se mais fundo dentro dele e Frank sentiu seu pênis endurecer novamente. Algo dentro do Príncipe parecia ter mudado, e de repente ele estava usando sua língua avidamente, envolvendo seu músculo e fazendo seu corpo tremer em prazer.

Frank não sabia que algo podia ser tão prazeroso assim. Até mesmo os suaves e molhados sons vindo de trás dele estavam fazendo seu pau inchar. Ele não conseguia chorar mais, apenas pressionava seu rosto contra o travesseiro e tentava não deixar o Príncipe ouvir os gemidos obscenos que ele soltava. 

É claro que o Príncipe podia ouvi-lo, e quando percebeu que ele estava duro novamente, enrolou seus longos dedos ao redor do comprimento e começou a masturbá-lo com movimentos leves.

Gerard aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos da sua língua contra o músculo enrugado que ele provocava, deleitando-se com os sons que Frank tentava esconder e fazendo-o soltar mais. Ele tinha séculos de experiência, e Frank não tinha nenhum... Ele tentava fazer daquela uma experiência prazerosa. Ele rolou sua mão ao redor do pênis de Frank e mordeu gentilmente entre suas nádegas, pensando no quão doce era seu gosto enquanto ele gozava pela segunda vez em seus dedos e na cama.

Frank pressionou o travesseiro tão forte em seu rosto que ele não conseguia respirar, embora ele ainda continuasse conseguindo gritar enquanto seu corpo o traía pela segunda vez. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha ficado ereto tão rapidamente, e para seu segundo orgasmo... Ele apenas sentia uma vergonha enorme...

Foi um alívio quando Príncipe Gerard moveu sua boca para longe dele e Frank pode colapsar já fraco sobre a cama.   
Gerard lambeu o gosto do suor de Frank de seus lábios, finalmente pegando sua ereção em sua mão. Ele conseguiu ignorá-la até agora, porém neste momento ele não queria nada além de sentir o próprio prazer.

Frank não emitia mais nenhum som. Ele estava ali deitado, o corpo mole e exausto, o movimento de suas costas entregando o quão pesado respirava.

“Vo – você é belíssimo...” Príncipe Gerard disse com os dentes cerrados, seu pulso movimentando-se rapidamente sobre sua ereção. “Eu preciso – aah-“ Gerard gozou rapidamente, apertando a si mesmo. Ele pressionou a sua glande contra a bunda de Frank, deixando que seu gozo o cobrisse. Frank tremeu com o susto, mas Gerard sabia que era necessário se fosse para que eles enganassem seu pai para que acreditasse que eles fizeram o que não tinham feito. 

“Me desculpe...” Gerard arfou, ainda movimentando sua mão lentamente pelo fim de seu orgasmo. “Eu não tive escolha...”

“Eu não quero ouvir nada disso...” Frank sussurrou contra o travesseiro, suas bochechas ainda molhadas e seu corpo todo começando a ficar frio onde o suor secava. “Por favor... Apenas me limpe...”

“Eu não posso.” Príncipe Gerard realmente soava apologético. Ele se moveu para longe de Frank e caminhou, nu, ao redor do quarto até a bacia de água. Ele usou o pano que usou em Frank mais cedo para limpar a si mesmo.

“Você precisa deixar ai... Você precisa deixar que meu cheiro se sobressaia ao seu, para que meu pai não perceba que você ainda é virgem.” Gerard deixou o pano dentro da bacia e colocou mais uma taça de vinho para si mesmo. “Me desculpe.” Ele se desculpou mais uma vez, fazendo Frank estremecer e balançar sua cabeça.

“Eu agradeço que você não quebrou sua promessa.” Ele finalmente conseguiu cuspir as palavras.

“Príncipe Gerard levou sua taça até a cama. Ele se sentou na beirada, usando uma mão para gentilmente mover Frank de lado, para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Quando ele viu as lágrimas que haviam secado em suas bochechas, ele passou seu polegar gentilmente sobre elas. 

“Eu espero que um dia você possa me amar, Frank.” Ele sussurrou, oferecendo a taça para ele mas Frank balançou a cabeça, enjoado demais para beber. “Durma um pouco.” Gerard suspirou, bebericando seu vinho e ficando de pé de novo.

Frank observou seu marido caminhar para longe dele, indo até a janela e abrindo as cortinas, apenas o suficiente para olhar lá fora. Frank podia ver que o céu estava em um pálido tom de cinza, e sabia que o amanhecer chegava. Pensava se Gerard iria dormir agora, e Frank certamente era quem não conseguiria pegar no sono.

Gerard deixou a cortina fechar após um minuto. Ele se virou para olhar Frank e sorriu levemente quando viu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele podia notar que sua noiva não estava dormindo calmamente, mas ao menos ele tinha apagado.

Príncipe Gerard se sentou na mesa para que não o incomodasse. Ele bebeu seu vinho e o observou dormir, pedindo que eles houvessem feito o suficiente para enganar seu pai.


	6. 2.6

Frank estava paralisado pelas veias nas mãos do Rei Daniel. Elas estavam mais proeminentes que nunca, quando vistas assim de perto, azuis e aparecendo debaixo de sua pele. Seus dedos descascavam uma laranja como pequenas aranhas, e Frank observava cada tendão subir e descer a cada movimento de seus dedos.   
  
Frank, entretanto, não conseguia comer nada.  
  
Príncipe Gerard o acordou assim que a noite caía, e Frank olhava com desânimo para o céu que escurecia do lado de fora da janela. Ele não tinha certeza se algum dia iria se acostumar a acordar de noite e dormir de dia, mas era claro que o Príncipe estava se sentindo muito mais animado após ele ter dormido de manhã.  
  
Gerard limpou Frank usando uma nova bacia de água fresca e um pano que seus servos trouxeram. Seu toque era suave, e ao estar meio acordado, Frank quase ficou excitado por ele: especialmente depois, quando Príncipe o beijou.   
  
Felizmente, seu corpo não lhe traiu dessa vez. Nem mesmo quando o Príncipe pegou um frasco de perfume e usou a ponta dos dedos para passar o aroma atrás de cada uma das orelhas de Frank, em cada pulso, em cada coxa e então nos pelos macios de seus testículos.  
  
Frank tremia para ser tocado pelo seu marido, e foi um alívio quando Gerard deixou que ele ao menos se vestisse sozinho.  
  
Frank tinha esperança de ver seus casacos de pele novamente, mas ele sabia que era algo estúpido de se desejar. Invés dele os servos trouxeram roupas feitas de tecido e lã - túnica, uma calça apertada, calções e roupas de baixo feitas de seda. Frank detestou tudo, mas vestiu. Ele ainda estava com muito medo para se negar a vesti-las.

  
Após isso ele e Gerard caminharam, lado a lado, pelos corredores e escadarias até as câmaras privadas do Rei Daniel. Uma mesa de café da manhã estava preparada para eles em uma grande varanda que tinha visão para o labirinto no jardim.  
  
Enquanto eles esperavam o Rei chegar, Frank e Gerard ficaram parados ombro a ombro, debruçando sobre o parapeito da varanda. Frank encarava além do jardim, olhando as montanhas distantes. Ele pensava em sua casa, e imaginava o que seu pai estaria fazendo agora. Se sua avó ainda chorava por ele, ou se ela endureceu seu coração e meramente continuou sua vida.

  
Frank sentia saudades de sua avó mais de que qualquer pessoa.  
  
Rei Daniel não os fez esperar por muito tempo. Ele apareceu apenas minutos depois, ricamente vestido em um gibão intensamente vermelho, bordado em ouro com um broche de safira tão grande quanto um ovo de pato. Ele cumprimentou ambos dando sua mão para beijarem, e Frank quase vomitou ao sentir o cheiro enjoativo e floral que o Rei parecia emanar.  
  
Após apresentações serem feitas, os três homens sentaram-se na mesa que foi posta para eles. Rei Daniel olhava intensamente para Frank, seus frios olhos vermelhos fazendo Frank arrepiar e olhar para baixo, encarando suas mãos, com medo demais para encarar o olhar do Rei.  
  
Ele pensava se o Rei Daniel estava tentando decidir entre acreditar que eles consumaram o casamento ou não. Ele pensava se ele podia cheirar em si, como Gerard havia avisado que ele poderia. Talvez o fizesse sentir enjoado, da mesma forma que o cheiro floral enjoava Frank. Talvez ele estivesse esperando pelo momento ideal para acusá-los. Ele os mataria? Ou apenas Frank? Ou ele mandaria a Guarda Real estuprá-lo como Gerard temia?  
  
Frank estava tão ocupado deixando seu medo o comer por dentro que ele nem percebeu que Gerard e o Rei Daniel começaram a comer, até que levantou o olhar ao sentir o cheiro de laranja, e então não conseguia mais desviar o olhar.  
  
"Eu acredito que você teve uma noite de núpcias prazerosa." Rei Daniel falava para Gerard, mas seus olhos ainda estavam focados em Frank. Suas unhas eram longas, afiadas e limpas, e ele as usava para enfiar dentro da pele da laranja e descascá-la pela carne.  
  
O estômago de Frank rolava enquanto ele imaginava a si mesmo sendo filetado como a fruta.  
  
"Sim, obrigado." O tom de Gerard era calmo e respeitoso, mesmo que ele estivesse tenso. Ele partiu pedaços de um grande e preto pão que estava no centro da mesa e colocou alguns pedaços no prato de Frank. "Foi muito... Agradável."  
  
Frank podia sentir suas bochechas esquentando enquanto ele enrubescia. Príncipe Gerard olhava de canto de olho para ele, mas Frank ainda não conseguia desviar os olhos daquelas mãos dilacerando a laranja.  
  
"Bom." Rei Daniel recolheu a casca da laranja quando terminou e colocou em uma vasilha próximo dele. Então ele cortou a laranja em finas fatias, comendo usando a ponta de sua faca. A cor da fruta era berrante contra a palidez de seus lábios.  
  
"Agora que vocês estão casados, as preparações para a sua coroação podem iniciar." Rei Daniel finalmente moveu seus olhos de Frank para encarar Gerard. O Príncipe parecia estar tão confortável quanto sua noiva quando encarado por seu pai, e ele se movia estranhamente em sua cadeira.  
  
"Sim pai." Ele sussurrou, colocando fatias de bacon crocante em seu prato e no de Frank. "Eu acredito que tudo já está praticamente pronto."  
  
"Será necessário mais uma semana." Rei Daniel comeu suas fatias de laranja devagar, os olhos vermelhos alternando-se entre seu filho e sua noiva. "Eu estava esperando que pudesse ficar tempo suficiente para vê-lo coroado, mas com o atraso do casamento eu simplesmente não poderei ficar mais uma noite."  
  
O tom de Rei Daniel era leve, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de acusações quando eles pairaram sobre Frank mais uma vez.

  
"No meu lugar, eu terei seu irmão."  
  
Gerard, que estava prestes a colocar um ovo cozido no prato de Frank, teve um espasmo repentino em suas mãos que fez o ovo cair no chão com um leve estalar.  
  
"Michael?" Gerard soava alarmado, deixando Frank ainda mais ansioso. Ele ao menos foi capaz de desviar seus olhos das mãos infernais de Rei Daniel e olhou para seu marido. "Por que Michael deveria vir?"  
  
"Você não pode esperar ser coroado sem nenhum membro de sua família imediata presente." Rei Daniel arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas a seu filho. "Eu não posso ficar, tenho que retornar para Bellpoint. Michael, entretanto, está ocupado com nada além de beber e vadiar por nossas terras. Fará bem a ele passar um tempo com você."  
  
Gerard olhou para Frank, seus olhos arregalados e lábios partidos. Frank encontrou seu olhar com uma feição igualmente assustada, embora ele não tivesse ideia de quem Michael era ou por que ele estaria deixando Gerard tão nervoso.  
  
"Quando você diz passar um tempo..." Gerard disse devagar, virando-se para o Rei.  
  
"Ele ficará com você por um momento." Rei Daniel terminou sua laranja e pegou seu guardanapo. Ele dobrou a seda por um dedo e então a tocou na curva de seus lábios.  
  
"Por quanto tempo?" Gerard ordenou, ambas sua comida e a de Frank sendo esquecidas.  
  
"Indefinidamente." Rei Daniel esperou por um momento, e Frank teve a impressão que ele estava esperando por uma discussão. Quando Gerard não falou nada, ele continuou. "Michael será beneficiado por ficar aqui. Ele espera uma posição em seu conselho, é claro, porém fará bem a ele ver o exemplo que você é."  
  
"Por quê?" Gerard parecia não estar convencido totalmente. "Ele nunca antes teve nenhum interesse no meu exemplo."

  
Rei Daniel manteve seu rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo, mas Frank podia notar que ele não estava impressionado.  
  
"Esse não é um tópico aberto para discussão, Gerard." Ele disse friamente. "Michael já está a caminho. Ele estará aqui ao fim da semana."  
  
"Mas pai, você sabe das visões dele sobre-" Gerard hesitou e Frank tinha certeza que ele olhou para si novamente mas quando tentou encontrar seu olhar, ele já estava encarando Rei Daniel. "-Certos assuntos..." Gerard finalizou cuidadosamente, suas mãos apertando forte seus joelhos.  
  
Rei Daniel ponderava sobre, e dessa vez Frank capturou o momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre ele. O olhar fez sua pele formigar e ele pensava sobre qual assunto eles estavam se referindo.  
  
"Eu direi mais uma vez," Rei Daniel pegou sua taça de vinho e levou até seus lábios, "ele será beneficiado por ficar aqui."

  
Era a vez de Gerard estar não convencido, embora não discutiu novamente. Ele bebeu longos goles de sua taça e voltou a colocar comida no prato de Frank. Empilhando a comida sem nem ao menos pensar em seu próprio prato.  
  
"Coma." Ele ordenou Frank assim que terminou, e então voltou para seu vinho.

  
"Se ele desrespeitar Frank ou a mim, Eu não tolerarei." Ele disse fortemente, bebendo seu vinho e encarando seu pai na outra ponta da mesa. Rei Daniel estava despreocupado e meramente deu de ombros.  
  
"Você será Rei. Você tem esse direito." Ele respondeu, tão fácil como se eles estivessem comentando sobre a comida. "É bom ouvir que você já está tão protetor." Ele encarou Frank deliberadamente, seus olhos indo de cima a baixo. "Eu em partes imaginei que ele seria selvagem demais para você."  
  
Frank estava certo que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho vivo. Ele não se sentia muito selvagem, sentado em roupas de humanos e exalando perfume. Ele quase não sentia sua fera interior, e ele não tinha sentido desde o momento em que foi retirado da floresta. Ele não tinha certeza se ele ainda era uma fera.   
  
"Frank é minha noiva." Gerard cobriu delicadamente a mão de Frank com a sua, em cima da mesa, fazendo questão de que seu pai visse. "Eu fiz um voto de proteção a ele."  
  
"Certamente." Rei Daniel parecia querer dizer algo mais, mas foi interrompido por um guarda. Ele estava vestido em uma armadura completa, e tilintava ao andar.  
  
"Perdoe-me pela intrusão, meu Rei." O guarda apoiou-se em um joelho e abaixou sua cabeça. "Nós estamos prontos para partir."  
  
"Eu precisarei de apenas mais um instante." Rei Daniel assentiu, observando o guarda levantar-se e sair. Quando ele se foi, bebeu o resto de seu vinho e bateu ao guardanapo sobre seus lábios novamente.  
  
"Você já está indo embora?" Gerard perguntou, exasperado.  
  
"Eu te disse, eu devo retornar para Bellpoint." Rei Daniel limpou suas mãos e encarou Gerard do outro lado da mesa. "Eu tinha diversas coisas que queria discutir com você, porém guerras não esperam." Ele suspirou, olhando por um segundo para Frank.  
  
"Há apenas duas coisas que eu não posso ir embora sem mencionar." Rei Daniel levantou-se graciosamente e moveu seu longo e branco cabelo sobre seu ombro. "Primeiro," Ele falava enquanto seus dedos experientes começaram a trançar seu cabelo, "Eu espero ouvir em breve notícias sobre um filho."  
  
"Que filho?" As mãos de Gerard fecharam-se em punhos e Frank sentiu um suor frio descer por suas costas.  
  
"Seu filho, é claro." Rei Daniel ergueu uma mão quando Gerard abriu sua boca, cortando-o antes mesmo que pudesse falar mais uma palavra. "Não finja estar chocado. Você precisará de um herdeiro."  
  
"Caso ainda não percebeu, pai, nós não estamos exatamente em posição propícia para produzir um-"  
  
"Use uma meretriz." Rei Daniel cortou Gerard novamente. "Use várias, eu não me importo. Os lobos já abusaram de nossas regras, mas não é por conta da sua..." Rei Daniel olhou para Frank, "Situação excepcional... Te isenta de produzir um herdeiro.  
  
"Pai." Gerard grunhiu, ele agora olhando para Frank. "Eu não serei infiel a Frank."  
  
"Infiel?" Rei Daniel riu ironicamente, prendendo sua trança com uma fita. "Eu não consigo pensar em um só Rei anterior que não usufruiu de meretrizes. Não é desonra alguma tomar outra pessoa em sua cama."  
  
"Eu disse que não serei." Gerard repetiu por dentes cerrados, suas unhas ficando em sua palma. Ele olhou para seu pai com olhos tão mortais que até mesmo o Rei parou. "Não me faça brigar com você sobre isso."  
  
Rei Daniel ponderou cuidadosamente as palavras de seu filho, jogando sua trança de volta para suas costas, de forma que caísse por todo o comprimento de sua coluna. Após uma pausa momentânea, ele deu a Gerard um pequeno assentir com sua cabeça.  
  
"Tudo bem. Não use uma meretriz." Ele concedeu, puxando duas luvas de couro escuras de um bolso no interior de sua capa. "Encontre outra forma de engravidar uma mulher. Eu tenho certeza que se suas sementes acharem raiz, não interessa como elas chegaram lá."  
  
A fala teve o efeito que o Rei desejava, e ele ouviu os engasgos de contestação de Gerard com a testa franzida desinteressadamente.

  
Frank ouviu toda a conversa com uma crescente sensação de náusea, desejando que o céu caísse e os matasse. Ele nunca imaginou, por nenhum segundo, que ele e Gerard eram esperados a criar um filho. Não era possível para eles se reproduzirem juntos, parecia incrivelmente injusto que eles ainda seriam obrigados a terem herdeiros.  
  
Gerard parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, e ele não tinha vergonha de dizer ao seu pai.   
  
Rei Daniel ouviu ele o tempo suficiente para ele vestir suas luvas de montaria, mas assim que ele terminou, mais uma vez cortou a fala de Gerard com um afiado tapa em seu rosto.  
  
Gerard caiu em silêncio imediatamente, apertando sua bochecha e abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado.   
  
Frank sentiu um inquietante sentimento de humilhação, como se ele também tivesse levado um tapa. Ele abriu sua boca, como se ele fosse realmente falar, mas fechou sua mandíbula imediatamente assim que ele percebeu.   
  
"Chega de insolência." A voz do Rei Daniel era mais calma do que nunca. "Muito em breve você será Rei. Se decidir ignorar a tradição e se tornar um humano, então essa é a sua escolha. Mas de qualquer forma, você terá obrigação de ter um herdeiro. Mesmo se tiver que criar um herdeiro eu mesmo."  
  
Gerard mordeu a boca para de impedir-se de argumentar mais uma vez, odiando seu pai mais do que nunca naquele momento.  
  
"Agora, eu não tenho mais tempo para isso. Eu tenho que ir embora." Rei Daniel virou-se para marchar para longe deles, alcançando a porta antes que Gerard o parasse.

  
"Então é isso?" Ele lhe chamou, ainda segurando sua bochecha. "Você disse que teria duas coisas para discutir."  
  
"Ah, sim." Rei Daniel virou para olhá-los por cima do ombro. Um pequeno, tortuoso sorriso começou a surgir na curva se seus lábios e Frank de repente sabia o que ele iria dizer antes mesmo dele falar.  
  
"Se você realmente quer proteger sua noiva," Rei Daniel olhou de soslaio para Frank, seus olhos vermelhos encarando sua alma, "então o _foda_. E nunca mais tente me enganar."  
  
Frank abaixou sua cabeça, incapaz de encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos por mais um instante. Gerard estava boquiaberto olhando seu pai, sentindo como se tivesse apanhado mais uma vez.  
  
Gerard parecia estar assustado demais para se mover, mas apenas durou um segundo. Quando ele retomou seus sentidos ele correu até o lado de Frank e colocou uma mão em suas costas, afagando em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo enquanto Frank continuava a contrair o estômago e vomitar, mas cuspiu apenas mais uma boca cheia de bile antes de seu corpo cansar.   
  
"Venha Frank." A voz de Gerard era calma enquanto ele continuava a alisar as costas de Frank. "Fique calmo."  
  
"C - Calmo?" Frank se engasgou e vomitou novamente, fechando os olhos. "Foda-se ficar calmo" Sua cabeça estava rodando e ele sentia como se fosse desmaiar. Rei Daniel sabia... Ele sabia que eles não foram até o fim... Ele sabia que Frank ainda era virgem, e ele sabia que os lobos tentaram escapar do tratado... Era um milagre que ele ainda não tinha matado Frank.  
  
"Venha e se sente." O toque de Gerard ainda era gentil mas era firme o suficiente para guiar Frank a dar a volta para o outro lado da mesa, para se sentar onde não havia vinho vomitado.   
  
Frank pressionou suas mãos em seu rosto e respirou fundo, tremendo. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto mais ele poderia aguentar. Sua cabeça latejava, e ele tinha tantas perguntas que não sabia por onde começar.  
  
"Aqui," As mãos de Gerard puxaram as de Frank, pressionando um copo nelas quando se afastaram de seu rosto. "Beba."  
  
Frank olhou desconfiado para o copo, mas era apenas agua. Ele bebeu agradecido, deixando o líquido acalmar sua garganta que queimava e acalmar seu estômago. Gerard estava de pé ao seu lado, uma mão gentilmente apertando seu ombro.   
  
"Eu sinto muito Frank." Ele falava, mas Frank mal conseguia ouvir. "Eu pensei que tivéssemos feito o suficiente. Eu pensei que ele não conseguiria saber."  
  
"Não importa mais." Frank só queria que Gerard parasse de falar. Ele limpou sua boca nas costas de sua mão e colocou o copo de volta na mesa. "Por favor... Eu só quero sair daqui."  
  
"É claro." Gerard levantou Frank de sua cadeira, o segurando em seus braços. "Vamos levá-lo de volta para a cama para descansar."  
  
Frank olhou para o rosto de seu esposo e se questionou se ele realmente era tão estúpido. Ele quis dizer que queria ir embora, de volta para seu clã e esquecer de todo esse pesadelo horrível. O Príncipe aparentemente apenas pensou que ele precisava dormir, e o carregou pelo castelo até sua câmara, parando apenas para falar com um servo que a varanda precisava ser limpa.   
  
Uma vez em que eles estavam de volta no quarto, Gerard deitou Frank na cama e começou a despi-lo cuidadosamente.

  
"Apenas descanse por algumas horas." Ele disse gentilmente, desamarrando a túnica e suas calças, puxando-as para longe do corpo de Frank. "Você precisa de algo? Água? Vinho?"  
  
"Não..." Frank deitou de barriga para baixo assim que estava nu. Ele puxou os cobertores para seu corpo e apertou seu rosto no travesseiro. Agora que ele estava de volta na cama ele se sentia incomparavelmente fraco, como se o Rei tivesse sugado toda a sua força. "Por favor... Eu só quero ficar sozinho..."  
  
Gerard parecia machucado, mas não recusou o pedido. Ele ousou pressionar um beijo na têmpora de Frank, mas logo saiu. Ele hesitou pela porta, olhando para Frank sob seu ombro e sentindo seu peito apertar dolorosamente. Sua noiva era linda, mas sua dor era tangível. Ele queria melhorar as coisas para ele, mas nãos sabia como.   
  
No fim ele poderia apenas sair, como Frank pediu.  
  
xXx  
  
Era meia noite quando Gerard chegou no vilarejo. Sua cabeça latejava por passar horas na biblioteca do castelo, onde ele encontrou conforto nos livros que amava. Ele havia lido um antigo mito dos vampiros, sobre como transformar um humano e chegou até a ler a cópia do tratado de paz. Nada havia ajudado a esvaziar sua cabeça, e no fim ele decidiu que não tinha nada para ele fazer naquele momento além de caçar.  
  
Gerard não queria sair com Frank ainda dormindo. Ele pensava se sua noiva iria acordar e se questionar sobre onde ele estaria. Ou talvez tentasse escapar... Gerard não queria acreditar que Frank tentasse fazer tal coisa, porém ele seria estúpido se não percebesse que o garoto queria voltar para casa.  
  
Gerard tentou imaginar ser tirado de sua casa daquela forma e ser forçado a se casar com Frank na floresta. Ele tentou imaginar ser vestido em casacos de pele e recebendo tatuagens do clã, mas a verdade é que isso não o incomodava. Ele sabia que os lobos viviam em alcateia - famílias eram próximas, todos eram amigos de todo mundo. Eles viviam e morriam em torno das pessoas que amavam. Não parecia ser algo tão ruim... Não como ser um vampiro, onde a linhagem sanguínea era mais importante que amor, e a única coisa que todos se importavam eram consigo mesmos.  
  
A verdade desafortunada era que Gerard nunca foi igual ao resto de sua família. Ele sempre pareceu se importar demais. Suas paixões eram fortes, ele amava fácil. Ele foi treinado desde a infância para ser rei e governar com uma eficiência frívola. Seus subordinados iriam fazer o que pedisse porque ele ordenaria, e não por amor.   
  
Era um mundo cruel para trazer um lobo. Seria mais fácil se Gerard tivesse sido vendido como noiva. Mas o tratado era claro, e era tarde demais para mudar as coisas agora   
  
Não havia esperança de encontrar um ouvinte compreensivo entre os vampiros, então Gerard teve que ir até o vilarejo. Ele levava uma moeda de prata, e pressionou-a na mão da primeira prostituta que ele encontrou que não fedia a doenças.   
  
A garota que ele escolheu era jovem, provavelmente nova no mercado. Ela aparentava estar consideravelmente limpa, e seu longo cabelo loiro era bonito. Ela levou Gerard até o prostíbulo, subindo pelas escadas e entrando em um quarto vazio. Ela não disse nada enquanto tirava seu vestido, mas Gerard a interrompeu quando ela tentou tirar as roupas dele também.   
  
"Meu Senhor?" Ela questionou, olhando para ele com grandes olhos azuis. "O que o senhor gostaria?"  
  
"Apenas conversar." Gerard sentou-se na beirada da cama e admirou as formas do corpo da garota. Ela era muito bonita.   
  
"Você quer apenas conversar, meu senhor?" A garota parecia confusa, mas ela sorriu docemente para ele. "Nenhum homem antes me pagou apenas para conversar." Ela fez menção de tocar as roupas de Gerard novamente, mas ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas e a parou.   
  
"Eu lhe garanto, isso é tudo o que quero."

  
A garota olhou para ele como se não acreditasse, tombando a cabeça para o lado. Ela esperou, mas quando Gerard olhou para ela novamente, ela deu um passo para trás e sorriu novamente para ele.   
  
"Tudo bem. O que o meu senhor gostaria de conversar?" Ela perguntou, plantando as mãos em sua cintura e desafiando ele com seu olhar. Seus olhos eram brincalhões, e seus mamilos pontudos. Gerard sorriu de volta a ela.   
  
"Você acreditaria se eu disse que sou casado?" Ele perguntou, fazendo-a rir. Uma doce e sonora risada.   
  
"Ah claro que sim, meu senhor. Um homem tão bonito como você é certo de que tem uma esposa." Ela se aproximou novamente, jogando a cintura. "Nós recebemos muitos homens casados aqui."  
  
"Mas você acreditaria se eu disse que me casei apenas ontem?" Gerard desafiou, pegando na mão da garota quando ela tentou tocá-lo novamente.   
  
"Ontem?" A garota repetiu, seus dedos tracejando despreocupadamente a palma de Gerard. "É verdade, meu senhor?"  
  
"Verdade." Gerard assentiu, deixando que ela continuasse o carinho em sua palma. "E a minha noiva é a pessoa mais bela que eu já vi."  
  
A garota sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez era um sorriso inocente que veio de seus lábios. Seus olhar era doce quando ela olhou para Gerard, cheios de curiosidade.  
  
"Se ela é tão bela, por que você não está com ela agora?" Ela perguntou, não acusatoriamente, mas por puro questionamento. "Eu ouvi dizer que as primeiras semanas de um casamento são as mais incríveis."  
  
"Se apenas fosse verdade.." Gerard sorriu triste, entrelaçando seus dedos lentamente com a garota. "Eu temo que a minha noiva me deteste."  
  
"Eu não vejo como isso pode ser verdade." A garota observava enquanto Gerard entrelaçava e soltava seus dedos. "Um homem tão bonito como você..."  
  
"O casamento foi arranjado." Gerard disse suavemente, movendo suas mãos para traçar desenhos nas palmas da garota, como ela fez com ele. "Minha noiva sofre pela vida que ela deixou para traz. Eu não inspiro nenhum desejo nela."  
  
A garota murmurou suavemente, pensando sobre. Ela não era paga para dar conselhos, apenas prazer, mas ela percebeu que talvez conselhos eram tudo o que o desconhecido homem desejava.  
  
"Bem... Eu acredito... Que se eu fosse forçada a casar com um homem - mesmo um que fosse muito bonito - eu também não queria ser tocada por ele." Ela assentiu, embora sorrisse quando Gerard estava cabisbaixo. "Mas... Se o homem fosse bondoso comigo, tenho certeza que em pouco tempo eu o amaria."  
  
A realidade é que a garota não sabia se o que dizia estava certo. Ela havia sido vendida para o prostíbulo por seu próprio pai em troca de um saco de prata, e mesmo que tivesse doído, não tinha deixado ela tão chateada. O prostíbulo estava sempre quente, e ela era alimentada duas vezes por dia. Ela não pensava que se casar com um desconhecido poderia ser tão ruim assim. Especialmente um com um rosto tão lindo quanto o de Gerard.   
  
"Você realmente acha que bondade é o necessário para fazer minha noiva me amar?" Gerard perguntou, sorrindo ao pensamento. Ele poderia ser bondoso.   
  
"Sim, meu senhor." A garota moveu suas mãos para longe de Gerard e ela tentou mais uma vez desamarrar sua túnica. Mais uma vez, Gerard a interrompeu. "Eu sou nova, mas acredito que bondade resolve a maioria das coisas."  
  
"Sabedoria às vezes vem dos lábios de um bebê." Gerard riu, deixando a garota vir até seu colo. Ela se sentou com as pernas por cima dos joelhos dele, enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.  
  
"Meu senhor terminou de falar?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, tocando seus dedos na bochecha de Gerard. "Talvez eu possa te tocar agora?"  
  
"Não, minha criança." Gerard segurou o pulso da garota, e moveu sua mão gentilmente para longe de seu rosto.   
  
"Eu não sou nenhuma criança." A garota riu com aquela suave e sonora risada novamente. "Eu farei dezessete anos nesse inverno."  
  
"Você vai?" Gerard sorriu tristemente enquanto traçava seu polegar delicadamente pelo lábio inferior dela. "Uma garota tão doce. Eu gostaria de beijá-la." Ele disse a ela.  
  
"É claro meu senhor." A garota fez bico contra seu polegar. "Você pagou o suficiente para muito mais do que um beijo."  
  
"Um beijo é tudo o que preciso." Gerard segurou ambos os pulsos dela com uma mão só e se aproximou. Ela se aproximou para encontrá-lo, mas ele desviou de seus lábios e invés disso encaixou seu rosto no pescoço dela. A garota riu suavemente e remexeu seu corpo nu contra as coxas dele.   
  
Gerard foi delicado com sua mordida, tanto que ela nem ao menos sentiu. Ele moveu sua mão livre para segurar sua cintura firmemente, e saboreou a música vinda de sua risada em seu ouvido, sentindo o sabor de seu sangue em sua boca. Ela morreu com um sorriso ainda em seus lábios, seus olhos fechados.   
  
Quando Gerard a deitou, ela parecia estar incrivelmente em paz. Seu corpo ainda estava morno, mas ficando pálido e frio a cada segundo. Ele cobriu seu corpo com um cobertor, e pressionou o menor dos beijos em seus macios e azulados lábios.   
  
"Obrigada, doce garota." Ele sussurrou a ela, admirando seus traços gentis por uma última vez antes de ir embora.   
  
Ele estava praticamente fora do vilarejo antes que ele ouviu o grito da primeira prostituta, mas um outro acompanhou e logo mais os gritos que estavam saindo de dentro do prostíbulo podiam ser ouvidos a milhas de distância. O coração de Gerard doía por elas, como sempre doía, mas não o fez parar de caminhar.   
  
O vilarejo estava atrás dele, e o castelo a frente. Ele estava pronto para ver sua noiva.


	7. 2.7

Frank acordou devagar. Mesmo quando já estava consciente de que não estava dormindo, suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais para se abrirem. Ele não queria abrir os olhos e encarar a noite. Ele não queria mais encarar a vida que era esperado que ele vivesse. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não dócil com os vampiros, que ele iria se manter firme com seu orgulho e dar a eles uma luta difícil. Mas assim que ele se casou, ele não tinha mais forças para lutar.

Pequenos barulhos começaram a surgir em seus ouvidos, e ele percebeu a presença de alguém no quarto. No primeiro momento ele estava com medo, mas depois percebeu que era o príncipe. Ele tentava ser silencioso, mas a audição de Frank era apurada demais para não perceber os sutis sons dele andando pelo quarto.

Frank se afundou mais ainda debaixo dos cobertores e esperou para seu marido sair do quarto novamente. Quando ficou claro que ele não iria sair, Frank suspirou e se forçou a rolar de barriga para cima. Cedo ou tarde, ele teria que encará-lo.

Gerard estava de pé do outro lado do quarto, arrumando um prato de comida na mesa que eles beberam na noite anterior. Quando ele percebeu que Frank estava o observando, sorriu e parou o que estava fazendo.

"Você está acordado." Ele falou o óbvio e cruzou o quarto para se juntar a Frank na cama. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Você quer a verdade?" Frank perguntou quietamente, segurando os cobertores fortemente ao redor de si mesmo enquanto ele se sentava. Gerard estava sentado na beirada da cama, seu corpo angulado para que ele pudesse olhar para Frank. Se ele quisesse, ele poderia ter estendido a mão e o tocado.

Gerard pensou na pergunta de Frank, como se ele realmente estivesse esperando uma resposta.

"Não." Ele eventualmente decidiu, sorrindo triste. "Eu sei a verdade, mas não acredito que quero ouvir você falando." Ele esclareceu, oferecendo sua mão a Frank.

Frank olhou para a palma estendida e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele continuou a segurar no cobertor ao redor de seus ombros e encontrou os olhos de Gerard com um olhar desafiador. Seu marido apenas continuou a sorrir gentilmente a ele, esperando até que o silêncio se tornasse estranho e Frank tomou sua mão com um suspiro.

"Eu preparei comida para você." Gerard puxou Frank gentilmente até que ele ficasse de pé e o guiou, ainda nu e enrolado no cobertor, até a mesa.

Frank olhou a comida suspeito. Ele duvidava muito que Gerard tivesse cozinhado sozinho, provavelmente ele quis dizer que ele colocou a comida em seu prato. Frank queria fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre isso, mas seu cérebro não funcionou direito para que ele pensasse em um.

"Eu não quero comer." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar enquanto Gerard puxava uma cadeira para ele e fez um movimento indicando para q ele se sentasse.

"Você deve." Gerard falou firmemente, e se sentou ao lado de Frank assim que ele se sentou. "Eu não vi você comendo nada ainda. E nós estamos casados a quarenta e oito horas."

"Tá contando?" Frank zombou, encarando o prato de comida e odiando seu corpo pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez em quarenta e oito horas, quando seu estômago roncou alto suficiente para até Gerard ouvir.

"Eu irei comer com você, se lhe faz sentir melhor." Gerard ignorou a observação sarcástica de Frank e pegou algumas uvas que estavam na beirada da mesa. Ele a mostrou para Frank, como se o lobo não tivesse acreditado que ele estivesse comendo, e a jogou na boca.

"Coma tudo." Frank respondeu, empurrando seu prato para perto de Gerard. "Eu não irei nem tocar."

"Você vai." Gerard rosnou, ficando irritado subitamente. "Ou você está querendo morrer de fome."

Frank encarou Gerard, dando de ombros e apertando seu cobertor mais próximo em seu corpo. "Você não me controla, esposo." Ele rosnou de volta, embora estivesse tremendo por ter ido contra o príncipe vampiro. "Se eu desejo morrer de fome, eu morrerei."

Gerard riu zombeteiramente e encheu as suas taças de vinho. Quando ele entregou a de Frank, o jovem homem parecia estar pronto para vomitar novamente.

"Você acha que você seria a primeira noiva lobisomem a tentar?" Gerard perguntou, sua voz suave mais uma vez. Ele olhava intensamente para Frank, seus olhos mostrando tanto compaixão como raiva. "A primeira noiva a tentar tirar a própria vida?"

A pergunta pegou Frank desprevenido, toda sua raiva desaparecendo tão rápido como ela surgiu, sendo substituída por tristeza.

"É isso o que aconteceu com todas elas?" Ele perguntou quietamente, sua voz embargada. "Elas se mataram?"

Ele esteve pensando sobre as outras noivas lobisomens desde que viu a tapeçaria no salão do banquete. Os lobos estiveram enviando jovens garotas por séculos, e eles acreditavam que os vampiros simplesmente as matavam. Desde que ficou sabendo da necessidade por um herdeiro, entretanto, Frank se perguntava se as outras noivas ainda sobreviveram. Se elas tiveram um filho metade lobo, metade vampiro sem nem ao menos os clãs terem sido avisados.

Gerard pensou na resposta por um tempo, mastigando devagar a uva em sua boca. Ele ainda parecia estar bravo, mas se acalmava rapidamente.

"Coma." Ele finalmente disse, agora seu tom firme e gentil novamente. "Coma e eu direi."

Frank encarou seu marido, pensando sobre. Ele não estava realmente planejando se matar de fome, mas ele não tinha apetite por comida. Ele queria respostas, e respostas sobre as outras noivas quase não arranhavam a superfície de dúvidas que ele tinha. Mas seria um começo.

Frank não disse nada, mas obedientemente pegou uma uva do cacho no seu prato e a mordeu pela metade. Ele travou seus olhos com os de Gerard, o desafiando a desistir agora.

Gerard suspirou e balançou a cabeça, embora não pudesse evitar de sorrir um pouco. Sua noiva iria desafiá-lo a cada passo, ele não tinha dúvidas. Mas ver a provocação em seus olhos apenas fazia com que Gerard o quisesse mais ainda. Ele rezava para que um dia Frank o amasse.

"Me diga, o que você já sabe das outras noivas que recebemos?"

"Nada." Frank deu de ombros e comeu a outra metade da uva. "Nós achávamos que elas todas tivessem sido mortas pelos vampiros. Você disse que elas se mataram?"

"Não todas elas." Gerard não parecia chocado ao ouvir a opinião dos lobisomens sobre sua própria espécie. "Mas houveram algumas..." Ele parou de falar, parecendo incerto de como falar.

Frank entendeu mesmo assim.

"Como elas fizeram isso?" Ele perguntou, não sabendo o por que ele queria saber, mas algo dentro de si estava determinado a ouvir. "Quantas, e como elas fizeram isso?"

"Eu não sei tudo o que se tem para saber delas." Gerard o avisou. "O primeiro casamento foi arranjado apenas semanas após o Tratado de Paz ser assinado, centenas de anos atrás. Eu apenas sei das histórias. Pessoalmente eu apenas conheci uma noiva, outra além de você, é claro."

"As histórias serão suficientes." Frank rosnou, ficando impaciente. "Você prometeu me contar."

"E você prometeu comer." Gerard ergueu suas sobrancelhas para Frank. Ele esperou, olhando para ele copiosamente até que Frank, a contragosto, pegou o pedaço de presunto em seu prato e começou a comer lentamente, o rasgando entre seus dedos.

"Pelo o que me lembro, quatro noivas tiraram suas próprias vidas." Gerard bebericou seu vinho e desviou seu rosto para encarar o céu daquela noite pela janela, onde eles se sentaram próximo. "Uma envenenada, uma morreu de fome, e duas com uma adaga em seu peito."

A garganta de Frank fechou enquanto ele tentava engolir a boca cheia de presunto que ele comia. Embora ele não soubesse de quais lobas Gerard estava falando, ele sentiu toda a dor da perda delas.

"E os filhos delas?" Frank perguntou quietamente, tentando imaginar ser corajoso o suficiente para enfiar uma adaga em seu próprio peito. Ele não foi corajoso nem para cortar a sua própria tatuagem.

"Filhos?" Gerard repetiu, parecendo estar confuso.

"Sim. Eu estou assumindo que elas geraram herdeiros também?" Frank nunca ficou sabendo que lobisomens e vampiros podiam procriar, mas ele estava aprendendo muitas coisas esses dias.

O rosto de Gerard ficou coberto com seu próprio tipo de tristeza, por um momento ele estava sem palavras e podia apenas negar com a cabeça lentamente.

"Elas não geraram nenhum herdeiro." Ele sussurrou, soando estranhamente embargado. "Cada uma delas se mataram com apenas meses de casadas. Eu acho que Larna, a quarta noiva oferecida, foi a que viveu por mais tempo. Ela estava casada a três meses, e é dito que o que a motivou a se matar, no fim, foi saber que ela estava grávida."

Frank colocou na mesa o presunto que comia, incapaz de dar mais qualquer outra mordida.

Gerard olhou para ele, mas não o reprimiu. Invés disso ele bebericou seu vinho e voltou a olhar pela janela.

Frank não acreditava que ele iria querer beber vinho mais uma vez em sua vida, mas ele bebeu ali. Imagens vieram, inconscientemente, de lindas e jovens mulheres, com cicatrizes em suas tatuagens do clã, se matando. Ele as imaginou sozinhas e com medo, rodeadas de paredes de pedra e frios olhos vermelhos. Ele sentia dor por elas, e sentiu a bile subindo em sua garganta. Ele subitamente se sentia com raiva de seu clã, furioso com todos eles, com seu pai. Como eles poderiam deixar todas essas mulheres, e ele, serem mandadas para um lugar como aquele?

Frank engoliu todo o seu vinho de uma só vez. Uma vez que a taça estava vazia, ele a empurrou contra a mesa, para o mais longe que conseguia. Ele se sentia enjoado novamente.

"Teve alguma noiva que gerou um filho?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, precisando saber. Ele não conseguia imaginar. Que criatura isso seria?

"Não." Gerard suspirou, terminando seu vinho e reenchendo a taça. "Eu não acredito que existiu um único casal que um amava o outro." Ele odiava admitir, mas não havia nenhum motivo para esconder. "Como meu pai disse, nunca houve um rei vampiro que não teve diversas meretrizes. Seus herdeiros foram todos nascidos de mulheres vampiras."

Gerard não achava prudente adicionar que qualquer criança mestiça seria considerada uma abominação. Era considerado uma diluição do sangue, da mesma forma que transformar um humano era. Reis vampiros com qualquer tipo de orgulho se reproduziam apenas com outros vampiros.

"Eu acredito que uma noiva deu à luz, séculos atrás." Ele continuou, pensativo. "Mas a criança estava morta antes mesmo de sair do ventre. A mãe morreu pouco depois."

Gerard engoliu mais uma boca cheia de vinho, não ousando olhar para Frank e ver como ele recebeu aquela informação. Ele ouviu a história frequentemente, e com detalhes, por toda a sua infância. Era uma popular história assustadora entre sua raça, para assustar crianças vampiras e também ensinar a antiga ideologia de nem ao menos tentar misturar os sangues.

"Além disso, não houve nenhuma criança híbrida." Gerard olhou para Frank. Ele esperava ver dor em seu rosto, mas Frank havia cuidadosamente arrumado sua expressão para uma máscara inexpressiva.

"Então, nós nem ao menos sabemos se uma criança híbrida poderia sobreviver, não é?" Frank não sabia queria se sentir aliviado por isso.

"Eu suponho que não." Gerard respondeu, rodando seu vinho dentro da taça em sua mão.

"Para ser sincero, eu nem sabia que vampiros poderiam gerar filhos." Frank admitiu, comendo um pouco mais de comida. Falar sobre os vampiros não o deixava tão apreensivo como falar das antigas noivas vampiras.

Gerard parecia surpreso pelas palavras de Frank, e olhou para ele curiosamente. "O que faz você falar isso?" Ele perguntou, tombando sua cabeça para o lado. "De onde você imaginava que nós surgimos?"

"Eu não sei." Frank deu de ombros, corando. "Sempre me contaram que vampiros eram feitos. Você sabe... Por mordida."

"Sério?" Gerard não soava impressionado, e Frank encarou seu prato apenas para evitar seu olhar vermelho.

Todas as histórias que sua avó o contava eram sobre vampiros matando lobisomens e transformando humanos para aumentar o tamanho de seus exércitos. Era dito que após eles terminarem de se alimentar, os cadáveres que eles deixaram para trás iriam acordar mais uma vez e se juntar as legiões dos mortos-vivos.

"Nós podemos transformar humanos." Gerard disse devagar, olhando Frank comer. "Mas é um processo difícil, e a maioria dos humanos não sobrevivem. A maioria dos vampiros nem ao menos sabe como fazer, e aqueles que sabem como, não fazem isso. É considerado uma coisa doentia transformar um humano.

Frank olhou surpreso para Gerard. Ele imaginava o que sua vó iria falar se ela ouvisse aquilo, e não pode evitar de sorrir um pouco.

"Por que?" Ele perguntou curioso, interessado em ouvir Gerard falar sobre os vampiros da mesma forma que ele se interessava em ouvir sua vó.

"Porque é cruel." Gerard disse, franzindo a sobrancelha. "Nós envelhecemos de forma diferente, para começar. Para cada década que passa, nós envelhecemos apenas um ano. Não é nada para um vampiro viver setecentos, ou oitocentos anos. Para transformar um humano... Eles não teriam outra escolha além de assistir aqueles que eles conheciam e amavam envelhecer e morrer ao redor deles."

Gerard pausou para beber profundamente de sua taça, e Frank usou a oportunidade para comer um pouco mais.

"Outro motivo, os humanos vivem vidas diferentes das nossas. Eles têm diferentes tradições e leis. É difícil se adaptar ao nosso estilo de vida, eu tenho certeza que você pode entender." Gerard olhou Frank por cima da borda da taça.

"Tipo, ficar acordado a noite, você quer dizer?" Foi a primeira coisa que veio à mente de Frank. Ele já estava sentindo uma terrível falta da luz do dia.

"Sim... Isso é um dos motivos, eu acredito." Gerard assentiu, embora ele não tivesse nem ao menos pensado naquilo.

"O que aconteceria com você se fosse para a luz do sol?" Frank perguntou curiosamente, pensando novamente nas histórias de sua avó. "É verdade que você começa a pegar fogo?"

Gerard quase se engasgou no vinho que bebia e teve que colocar sua taça na mesa por um instante. Ele tossiu para limpar suas vias aéreas, cobrindo a boca com sua mão. Ele não sabia se ria ou se ficava ofendido.

"O que!?" Ele finalmente balbuciou, rindo mesmo que estivesse franzindo a testa. "Quem te disse isso?"

"Minha avó." Frank murmurou, enfiando uma mão cheia de presunto para que não precisasse falar mais nada. Ele se sentia um pouco envergonhado. Aparentemente ele tinha dito algo ridículo.

"Quando você disse que tinha muito para aprender sobre a minha espécie, eu não esperava que você soubesse tão pouco." Gerard zombou, embora ele suavizou sua expressão quando viu a forma que Frank havia enrubescido. "Nós não pegamos fogo. Pelo contrário, nós podemos andar pelo sol como qualquer outra pessoa."

Frank estava genuinamente surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, e ele encarou seu marido, desacreditado.

"Então por que vocês não fazem isso?"

"A luz do sol nos enfraquece." Gerard deu de ombros, olhando para fora da janela mais uma vez. "Não muito. Mas o suficiente. Nós enxergamos melhor no escuro, e caçar é mais fácil no escuro também. É inatural para nós estar acordado durante o dia e dormindo a noite." Ele olhou para Frank mais uma vez. "Eu acredito que é o oposto para você."

"Hmm... Um pouco..." Frank disse devagar, mastigando uma tira de carne. "Nós caçamos principalmente à noite também. Nós passamos metade das nossas horas acordados durante a noite, e metade durante o dia. Então não é uma mudança tão grande..."

Gerard sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, aliviado. Ele também estava satisfeito de ver Frank comendo. Ele colocou um copo de água para ele beber quando perceber que Frank estava ignorando seu vinho, e sorriu mais ainda quando ele imediatamente bebeu um pouco.

"Eu queria te perguntar sobre suas caçadas." Ele disse em tom de conversa, começando a relaxar. "Eu sei um pouco sobre os lobos, aprendi por livros e histórias. É verdade que vocês só caçam durante uma lua cheia?"

Frank engoliu mais água e negou com a cabeça, devagar. Era estranho que um vampiro estivesse perguntando a ele sobre caçadas. Não era como se ele tivesse que manter algum tipo de segredo, mas de alguma forma ainda parecia ser errado revelar qualquer coisa para ele.

"Com que frequência você caça?" Gerard insistiu, quando Frank não falou mais nada. "Eu preciso saber, para que assim eu possa arrumar algo."

"Você quer dizer... Nós vamos começar a caçar juntos?" Frank realmente não conseguia imaginar aquilo. Quando o clã caçava, eles iam em grupo. Era um período de alegria e liberdade, e não algo que Frank se sentia confortável dividindo com um vampiro. Nem mesmo um como Gerard.

"Bem... Eu não sei." Gerard sabia que os lobos caçavam de forma diferente dos vampiros, mas ele não sabia se era possível eles caçarem juntos. Ele certamente não podia levar um lobo em um bordel com ele. "Mas ao menos eu preciso mostrar a você o vilarejo que caçamos."

"Eu já tenho um vilarejo em que caço." Frank franziu a testa.

"Você está a uma certa distância de lá agora Frank." Gerard disse gentilmente. Ele olhou em volta por um momento, considerando, e subitamente pegou uma uva do prato de Frank.

"Esse é o vilarejo que seu clã caça." Gerard segurou a uva e então a colocou sobre a mesa entre ele e Frank. "Aqui é onde estamos agora." Gerard usou uma das sementes da uva para representar o castelo, a trinta centímetros de distância da uva. "E aqui é o vilarejo para onde eu vou te levar." Gerard partiu um pedaço de pão do prato de Frank, e o colocou a alguns centímetros de distância da semente.

Frank olhou o modelo rústico que Gerard criou, e franziu a testa para si mesmo.

"Como você pode ver, esse vilarejo é muito mais próximo." Gerard apontou para o pedaço de pão. "E também é muito maior. Humanos estão ficando cada vez mais e mais suspeitos sobre a nossa existência. Nesse vilarejo, não é tão perceptível se uma ou duas pessoas desaparecerem uma vez ou outra."

"Nós também somos cuidadosos em nosso vilarejo." Frank murmurou, olhando com pesar para a uva. "Nós apenas caçamos humanos durante a lua cheia, e nós dividimos um ou dois com o clã inteiro."

Frank não teve tempo para pensar sobre as caçadas, por conta de todas as outras coisas que ele esteve pensando desde que chegou no castelo. Mas agora que ele estava falando sobre isso, ele percebeu que caçar talvez fosse a sua única chance de rever seu clã novamente. Se ele tivesse autorização de ir ao vilarejo que era acostumado a caçar, então talvez ele pudesse esbarrar em alguém e-

"Você irá caçar nesse vilarejo de agora em diante." Gerard interrompeu os pensamentos de Frank como se pudesse ouvi-los, tapeando o seu dedo ao lado do pão. "Eu mesmo irei levá-lo até lá. Você precisa caçar apenas uma vez por mês?"

"Humanos, sim." Frank franziu e olhou para a uva e para o pão. "Óbvio que posso sobreviver de comidas assim." Ele abanou uma mão sobre o prato. "Mas nós sempre mudamos de forma quando caçamos animais, também."

"Mudar de forma?" Gerard se sentou mais à frente de sua cadeira, seu interesse aumentando. "Você pode mudar de forma a qualquer momento?" Ele esclareceu.

Frank encarou Gerard, surpreso ao ver quão interessado ele subitamente ficou. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto contar, mas no fim ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"É claro..." Ele disse desconfiado, corando quando Gerard o olhou de cima a baixo com os olhos brilhando. "Eu sou um lobisomem, é isso o que fazemos..."

"Todos os livros falam que vocês apenas se transformam na luz da lua cheia." Gerard desafiou, sorrindo adoravelmente. "É uma revelação ouvir o contrário."

"A lua deixa mais fácil." Frank deu de ombros, incerto do porquê ele se sentia tão desconfortável por contar tanto para Gerard. "Quando nós nos transformamos com a lua cheia, é como voltar para casa." Frank se sentiu tomado por emoções, seu perto apertando. "O clã inteiro se reúne como uma alcateia, e nós uivamos para o céu." Frank fechou os olhos, quase capaz de ouvir o som. "É incrível..."

Gerard olhava para Frank com um olhar doce, deixando-o ter seu momento. Ele se perguntava sobre o que Frank estava vendo atrás de suas pálpebras, e se ele conseguiria algum dia fazê-lo tão feliz como seu clã claramente fazia.

"Como é se transformar em outros momentos?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente quando começou a se perguntar se Frank voltaria a olhar para ele.

Frank manteve seus olhos fechados por mais um momento, sonhando sobre seu clã e caçarem juntos. Quando ele abriu seus olhos, eles estavam tristes novamente.

"Doloroso." Ele sussurrou em resposta a pergunta de Gerard. "Doloroso e difícil... Não é algo que vem naturalmente. Normalmente só nos transformamos fora da lua cheia se estamos com raiva ou nos sentindo ameaçados."

"Eu acredito que devo ficar feliz que você não se transformou perto de mim, então."

Frank olhou para Gerard, surpreso, levando tempo demais para entender que o Príncipe estava brincando. Havia um sorriso doce nos lábios de Gerard, e um brilho em seus olhos vermelhos. Frank se encontrou sorrindo sem nem ao menos poder controlar, e antes que percebesse estava rindo, então Gerard também estava, e ele se sentiu bem.

Após aquilo, a conversa parecia ter vindo fácil para eles.

Frank continuou a comer enquanto Gerard fazia perguntas. Era óbvio que Gerard sabia muito mais sobre os lobisomens do que Frank sabia sobre os vampiros, mas mesmo assim ele estava fascinado com tudo o que Frank falava. E quando Frank engoliu o ultimo pedaço de pão, Gerard sorriu para o prato vazio.

"Se sentindo melhor?" Ele perguntou suavemente, tirando o prato de sua frente.

"Um pouco." Frank admitiu, olhando para as suas mãos, segurando o copo d'água. Ele odiava a forma que seu coração acelerava quando o príncipe sorria para ele, e quão bom era se sentir que estava sendo cuidado.

"Quer dar uma volta?"

Frank olhou para Gerard, surpreso com a forma que seu estômago revirou com a sugestão. Automaticamente ele olhou para a janela, para o céu aberto da noite e as estrelas que iluminavam o jardim. Ele sorriu sem perceber.

"Seria bom." Ele sussurrou, corando quando Gerard tocou sua mão e o puxou para ficar de pé. Ele também sorria, e a tensão entre os dois já não parecia mais ser inteira negativa. Mais como uma sensação de que algo estava por vir... Uma crescente antecipação que fazia o pulso de Frank visível em seu pescoço.

Gerard ficou de lado e observou enquanto Frank se vestia. Ele tentou não encarar, mas ele não podia desviar seus olhos quando o cobertor deslizou dos ombros de Frank, por suas costas e caiu no chão aos seus pés.

Frank podia sentir que Gerard estava observando, mas ele apenas enrubesceu e manteve seus olhos para baixo. Eles eram casados, Gerard era bem-vindo a olhá-lo o tanto que quisesse. Frank deduziu que ele também era bem-vindo a olhar para Gerard também, e o pensamento o fez sentir seu corpo inteiro esquentar. Ele não tinha olhado muito para Gerard durante a noite do seu casamento. Tinha sido ruim o suficiente ser tocado por ele e ter sentido tanto prazer sem nem ao menos poder admirar seu corpo.

Agora Frank estava curioso para ver debaixo das roupas de seu marido. E pensar nisso o fez pensar em outras coisas também... Na sensação da língua de Gerard em seu pênis e... em todos os lugares...

Quando Frank terminou de se vestir, sua bochecha estava escarlate e era um alívio perceber que sua túnica iria cobrir a forma que ele começou a enrijecer. Ele estava com medo de olhar nos olhos de Gerard, caso ele percebesse a mudança nele... Ele não queria que Gerard soubesse que ele o desejava. Frank pedia desesperadamente para que pudesse odiá-lo no lugar.

Gerard segurou novamente a mão de Frank e o guiou pelo castelo. A sensação de antecipação havia piorado enquanto Frank se vestia, e Gerard estava tentando furiosamente reorganizar seus pensamentos de volta para coisas que fossem inocentes.

É claro que ele desejava Frank, mas enquanto foi necessário tocá-lo após a cerimônia de seu casamento, ele prometeu a si mesmo que não voltaria a tocá-lo a não ser que Frank quisesse. A questão se tornou um pouco mais complicada, uma vez que seu pai sabia que eles ainda não consumaram o casamento, mas seu pai estava bem longe agora, e se ele quisesse puni-los deveria ter feito antes mesmo de ter ido embora.

Entretanto... Com Michael a caminho, eles não poderiam esperar para sempre...

A cabeça de Gerard começou a doer por conta de todos esses pensamentos e ele respirou fundo, tentando relaxar novamente.

Apenas uma noite, ele implorou para qualquer Deus que estivesse ouvindo. Apenas uma noite em que possamos estar juntos, sem o estresse do que está por vir.

Enquanto eles andavam pelo castelo, Frank tentava memorizar o caminho. Agora que ele era a noiva de Frank, ele acreditava que seria autorizado a um reinado livre, e ele queria poder ir para o lado de fora do castelo sozinho – se o Príncipe o deixasse sozinho.

"Eu lembrei de algo que queria lhe perguntar." Ele subitamente falou, olhando para Gerard enquanto eles saíam pelas portas principais do castelo em direção ao gelado ar da noite.

Gerard encontrou os olhos de Frank e sorriu curioso, feliz em encontrar algo para distraí-lo de seus pensamentos.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Frank e o guiando ao redor do lado esquerdo do castelo, em direção ao jardim das rosas.

"Seu pai, mais cedo, disse algo sobre uma coroação..." Frank não sabia o que a palavra significava, embora estivesse certo de que já ouviu ela antes. "Aquela coisa para que seu irmão está vindo..."

"Sim." Gerard franziu o cenho ao ser relembrado de Michael. "O que tem ela?"

"Eu só queria saber o que ele quis dizer." Frank falou gentilmente, preocupado de que ele estivesse irritando Gerard. "Parecia que... Que ele queria dizer que você se tornaria rei."

"Correto." Gerard se afastou da parede que eles estavam seguindo e começou a guiar Frank por um caminho alinhado por pedras polidas. "Uma coroação é uma espécie de cerimônia. A minha será daqui uma semana, mais ou menos, e quando terminar eu serei o novo Rei de Oldmarsh."

Gerard olhou para Frank para medir sua reação. Ele não tinha considerado que Frank ainda não saberia de tudo isso, mas ele acreditava que ele poderia ter suspeitado. Frank, embora, parecia mais confuso do que nunca.

"Mas, como você pode ser o rei se seu pai ainda está vivo?" Parecia algo tão rude para perguntar, mas Frank precisava saber. A única forma que ele poderia se tornar chefe do clã dos lobos seria após a morte de seu pai. Seu pai não poderia passar o título para ele mesmo se quisesse.

"Eu entendo porque você está confuso," Gerard disse devagar, lembrando de tudo que ele havia aprendido sobre os lobos. "Eu suponho que, em seu clã, poder é passado apenas após a morte..."

Frank assentiu com a cabeça, focando-se mais em Gerard do que nos belos jardins que eles estavam passeando.

"Nós fazemos as coisas de uma forma um pouco diferente." Gerard tentou pensar numa maneira simples de explicar. Mas as complexidades do poder real entre os vampiros eram tão vastas que nem mesmo Gerard entendia tudo.

"Meu pai é o Rei dos vampiros." Ele começou devagar, olhando para frente enquanto guiava Frank por plantações de vegetais e árvores frutíferas. "Ele governa sete reinos ao mesmo tempo, mas é lei que ele deve dar um dos seus reinos para seu filho mais velho, uma vez tendo a idade suficiente."

"E esse é você?" Frank perguntou curioso, se perguntando pela primeira vez quantos anos Gerard tinha.

"Sim, sou eu." Gerard sorriu, olhando para Frank. "Mas há todos os tipos de brechas. Meu pai usou diversas de suas leis secundárias para fazer com que eu não pudesse herdar em Oldmarsh até que eu estivesse casado. Agora que estamos casados, Oldmarsh será minha."

"Mas seu pai continuará sendo Rei?" Frank perguntou, tentando entender. Era tudo tão diferente do que ele conhecia. Ele estava começando a entender que o mundo era muito maior do que ele jamais imaginou, e isso o assustava.

"Sim. Mas apenas dos outros reinos que ele possui. Quando ele morrer, esses reinos serão meus também, e eu serei Rei de todos os vampiros. Meu filho mais velho deverá casar com o primogênito do próximo chefe dos lobos e eles herdarão Oldmarsh, e assim continuará..."

Frank pensou nisso, ficando gelado ao imaginar quem seria o próximo chefe dos lobos. Seu pai decidiu que nunca mais se casaria ou teria filhos bastardos. Quando ele morrer, o clã não teria outra saída a não ser escolher um outro chefe entre eles mesmos. Se as emoções tomassem frente, poderia virar um caos.

"Você talvez terá de esperar um longo tempo para meu clã escolher um novo chefe." Ele disse quietamente, mais para si mesmo do que para Gerard, embora seu marido ouviu. Frank esperava que seu pai vivesse por um longo, longo tempo. Mas não havia chance alguma de que ele pudesse viver mais que um vampiro.

"Nós temos séculos de sobra." Gerard deu de ombros, despreocupado. "Se ele não for morto por seus inimigos, meu pai pode viver por mais trezentos ou quatrocentos anos. Enquanto eu tenho só duzentos e cinquenta anos de idade." Gerard falou o número como se não fosse nada, e a cabeça de Frank estava rodando.

"D - Duzentos e cinquenta?" Ele engasgou, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Ele precisou parar de andar por um momento, e ele parou Gerard, encarando-o alarmado. "Duzentos e cinquenta?"

"Sim." Gerard riu levemente, dando de ombros como se não fosse nada. "Lembre-se, nós envelhecemos de forma diferente em comparação com outras criaturas. Em termos humanos eu tenho apenas vinte e cinco. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e um." Frank sussurrou, sua voz rouca em descrença.

"E mesmo os lobos envelhecem de forma diferente dos humanos, não é verdade?" Gerard o lembrou, embora Frank apenas zombou.

"Sim, mas não dessa forma" Nós vivemos mais, mas mesmo o lobisomem mais venho que eu já ouvi falar morreu aos cento e vinte anos."

Gerard deu de ombros a isso e apertou a mão de Frank. Séculos passavam em um piscar de olhos para ele. Outras noivas lobisomem nunca sobreviviam por muito tempo, seja por tirarem suas próprias vidas, ou serem mortas por seus maridos por algum motivo torpe ou outro. Mas ele não tinha intenção alguma de perder Frank, e ao perceber que eles teriam apenas um século juntos, no máximo, o deixou mais triste do que ele esteve durante todo esse dia.

"Bem... Você ficará mais velho que eu antes que percebamos, então." Gerard estava tentando alegrar o clima, mas não funcionou.

Frank supôs que ele deveria se sentir aliviado que ele envelheceria e morreria em um considerado curto período de tempo, pelo menos para a perspectiva de um vampiro. Mas isso apenas o fez se sentir enjoado. Quão injusto isso era, o tratado de paz demandar o casamento deles, quando Gerard iria viver séculos a mais que ele. A realidade é que tudo o que o casamento deles significava para um vampiro, era uma pequena fração de uma outrora vida incrível.

"Ei, não fique assim." Gerard suspirou quando viu o quão melancólico Frank ficou. "Nós temos anos a nossa frente, não vamos nos preocupar com tudo isso agora." Ele puxou Frank gentilmente e continuou a guiá-lo pelos jardins, tentando desesperadamente pensar em algo para falar que pudesse animá-lo.

"Então, logo você será rei." Frank sussurrou como se estivesse falando sozinho, enquanto caminhavam pela grama. "Você estará ocupado com... Deveres e essas coisas." Frank apenas sabia dos tipos de responsabilidades que eram esperadas de um chefe dos lobisomens, mas ele imaginava que não seria muito diferente para um rei vampiro.

"Sim, eu estarei." Gerard assentiu, puxando Frank para a direita e sorrindo enquanto o jardim com roseiras apareceu em frente deles. "E, na verdade, você também poderia estar."

Frank parou novamente, sua mão se soltando de Gerard enquanto ele continuou a andar. Uma vez que ele percebeu que Frank havia parado, ele se virou para ver o que ele estava fazendo, seu sorriso sumindo um pouco.

"O que você quer dizer?" Frank estava encarando Gerard com os olhos arregalados.

"Bem... Você é minha noiva." Gerard disse devagar, não querendo alarmar Frank. Ele não queria falar sobre isso com Frank ainda, mas as palavras rolaram de sua boca sem que ele pudesse pensar. "Quando eu me tornar Rei você será meu... Príncipe, eu suponho." Ele quase disse 'Rainha', mas não parecia correto referir-se a ele dessa forma.

"Tradicionalmente a Rainha lobisomem não tem voz nas decisões do reino. Mas as coisas são diferentes conosco. Elas eram mantidas separadas das questões do estado por conta de seu sexo, mas você é um homem." Gerard lambeu seus lábios secos, ficando nervoso. Ele ainda não tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém, mas ele esteve pensando sobre isso desde que ficou sabendo que iria se casar com um homem.

"Ao me tornar Rei, eu escolherei um conselho para ajudar nas minhas decisões. Apenas homens podem fazer parte do conselho, e normalmente são escolhidos por conta das especialidades específicas que dominam ou posições de poder que possuem." Gerard caminhou para perto de Frank, tomando ambas suas mãos nas suas e olhando para seus alarmados olhos âmbar.

"Bem... Você estará em uma posição de poder – você será o meu Príncipe. E quem mais eu poderia conhecer que soubesse tanto sobre os lobos como você?" Gerard sorriu esperançosamente, nervoso para saber o que Frank pensava sobre a proposta.

Frank não sabia o que sentir. Ele encarou Gerard como se ele estivesse louco. Ele nunca esperaria ouvi-lo propor tal sugestão. Ele estava oferecendo a ele uma chance de fazer a diferença, de ter uma voz e ser escutado... Era muito mais do que Frank poderia pedir. E mesmo assim, o pensamento de estar sentado em um conselho com outros vampiros o perturbava.

"E – Eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Você não precisa dizer nada por enquanto." Gerard rapidamente o assegurou, apertando suas mãos. "Eu ainda não falei com ninguém sobre isso, só com você." Ele sorriu incerto. "Eu imagino que iremos encontrar um pouco de resistência, e talvez demore um tempo para tudo se ajustar. Mas agora você sabe o que eu pretendo fazer... Eu irei perguntar oficialmente para você quando eu me tornar Rei, e os outros conselheiros irão concordar. E então você poderá me dar a sua resposta."

Frank negou com a cabeça como se ele já estivesse negando o convite, mas no fim ele não conseguia abrir sua boca. Era uma ideia boba, maluca. Ele não podia acreditar que Gerard havia pensado nisso. Ele parecia sensível demais para isso.

Frank engoliu a seco e tentou formar uma sentença coerente. Gerard estava esperando, o olhando intensamente, enquadrado pelas estrelas e a lua. Atrás dele, Frank podia ver as rosas que Gerard o trouxe para ver – todos os tipos de rosa, de diversas cores. Ele podia sentir o cheiro delas no ar, podia sentir a forma que as mãos de Gerard estavam começando a tremer de nervoso...

No fim, Frank poderia responder apenas de uma forma. Ele não pensou de início, mas seu corpo se moveu por vontade própria. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés, e colocou suas mãos nas bochechas de Gerard. Quando ele o puxou para baixo, ele não resistiu e encontrou os lábios partidos de Frank em um gentil beijo.

Frank sentiu o leve exalar da respiração que Gerard estava segurando. Parecia bizarro que um príncipe vampiro pudesse ser afetado de tal forma por um simples lobisomem. Isso fez com que Frank se sentisse estranho. Ele estava começando a cada vez mais perder seu medo de estar próximo de Gerard, mas se o medo fosse embora, o que iria substituí-lo?

Ao se separarem, seus olhos se encontraram, e por um segundo Frank achou que talvez ele fosse desmaiar. Seus joelhos enfraqueceram e suas costas formigaram, e foi necessário muito esforço para se recompor.

Gerard sorria levemente, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando Frank subitamente se afastou dele como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ele estava corando novamente, e Gerard praticamente podia sentir a vergonha irradiando dele. Ele observou enquanto Frank começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim das roseiras, e sentiu seu corpo fazer um pequeno repuxar de decepção em seu peito.

Ele supôs que estava errado em acreditar que algo mais aconteceria quando estavam juntos a apenas alguns dias, e que ele deveria estar grato de que Frank estava sendo tão dominado quanto ele..., Mas Gerard o queria. Ele o queria ferozmente, e não podia fazer nada além de se sentir impaciente.

Quando Frank caminhou para certa distância dele, Gerard começou a segui-lo lentamente. Ele percebeu a forma que ele andava, suas costas retas e suas mãos cruzadas em sua frente. Ele sabia que se pudesse ver por debaixo de suas roupas, seus músculos estariam tensos. Ele se perguntava se ele estava se batendo mentalmente por ter beijado Gerard.

"Frank." Gerard chamou suavemente, acelerando seu passo quando Frank parou. Não virou seu rosto para ele, mas ao menos esperou que Gerard o alcançasse. "Frank, escute-"

Qualquer fosse o assunto que Gerard iria falar naquele momento foi arrancado de seus lábios quando Frank subitamente rodopiou e veio para cima dele. No primeiro momento Gerard achou que ele iria lhe bater, entretanto mãos agarraram a frente de sua túnica e, com uma força impressionante, puxou-o para baixo para encontrar seus lábios novamente.

Dessa vez Gerard estava realmente surpreso, e seu arfar em choque se perdeu entre os lábios de Frank.

Frank se agarrou nele, suas unhas quase rasgando o tecido de sua túnica. Ele beijou Gerard com uma fome que ele ainda não tinha mostrado ao vampiro, o beijando de forma tão feroz que seus dentes estalaram e Gerard quase foi jogado no chão.

Quando ele conseguiu se recompor, Gerard enrolou seus braços ao redor dos bíceps de Frank e o apertou com a mesma intensidade. Ele sentia que Frank estava soltando toda a sua raiva no beijo, então ele plantou seus pés no chão firmemente, e deixou sua jovem noiva forçar sua língua em sua boca e morder com força seu lábio inferior.

Quando eles eventualmente se afastaram, ambos estavam ofegantes, e havia um borrão de sangue nos lábios de Frank. Gerard demorou um certo tempo para perceber que o sangue, na verdade, era dele, e automaticamente colocou a própria língua no lugar em seu lábio que Frank havia mordido.

"Eu achava que os vampiros que deveriam morder." Gerard sorriu desconfortavelmente, e sentiu uma leve pontada de alívio quando Frank deu uma rápida risada ofegante.

"Me desculpe." Ele arfou, embora não se sentisse culpado. "Eu gostaria de não te querer." Foi a coisa mais honesta que ele havia dito para seu marido, e as emoções que surgiram pelos olhos de Gerard foram rápidas e numerosas demais para identificar.

"Você me quer?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, dificilmente ousando acreditar no que ouviu. Ele sabia que podia dar prazer a Frank, mas ele poderia dar prazer para qualquer pessoa. Era nisso que a sua espécie era boa em fazer. Não significava que eles poderiam inspirar sentimentos verdadeiros.

Frank engoliu a seco, seu peito ainda arfante. Ele lambeu o sangue em seus lábios e sentiu um forte arrepio por todo o seu corpo. Ele percebeu o que havia feito – ingeriu sangue vampiro, mesmo que fosse uma pequena quantidade – e se sentiu certo de que a sua alma do clã estava querendo sair de seu corpo, como resultado.

"Frank?" Gerard podia perceber que estava o perdendo. Os olhos de Frank ficaram desfocados e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão distante. Gerard tocou seus dedos gentilmente na mandíbula de Frank, o fazendo focar novamente. "Você me quer?" Ele perguntou novamente, dessa vez com uma voz firme.

Frank passou sua língua lentamente pelos lábios, saboreando o resto do doce sabor do sangue ali e seu pênis pulsou.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou.

Gerard envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de Frank e quase o ergueu do chão. Ele o puxou para cima de si mesmo e pressionou seus corpos fortemente enquanto deram um beijo acalorado. Dessa vez ele tomou o controle, seus lábios contra o de Frank e pressionou sua língua gentilmente em sua boca. Quando Frank liberou um suave gemido gutural em resposta, a cabeça de Gerard rodou e apertou sua noiva mais perto de seu peito.

Eles estavam rodeados pelas rosas do jardim, e seu delicado aroma parecia envolvê-los em um feitiço.

Frank enroscou seus dedos no cabelo de Gerard e ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando ficar o mais alto que pudesse. Ele queria usar suas garras no corpo de Gerard e o devorar. A fera dentro dele havia acordado, mas não parecia nem um pouco interessado em matar o príncipe... Na realidade, era o oposto.

Frank grunhiu prazerosamente mais uma vez e pressionou seu corpo cada vez mais forte em seu marido. Ele tentava encontrar um caminho para enfiar suas mãos dentro da roupa de Gerard, puxando a túnica e as calças dele, lutando contra os laços que prendiam. Ele quase conseguiu desenlaçar ambos quando as mãos pálidas de Gerard subitamente tocaram as suas, as afastando de seu corpo.

"Espere." Ele sussurrou contra a boca de Frank, embora ele continuou a beijá-lo logo em seguida. "Mmm... Espere..."

"Por que?" Frank gemeu, tentando soltar suas mãos de Gerard e terminar de desenlaçar suas roupas.

"Porque..." Gerard suspirou e tirou mais um arfar ardente de Frank antes de relutantemente partir do beijo. "Porque... Isso é muito repentino..." Gerard abriu distância por alguns centímetros, dando a chance para ambos respirarem. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam quase pretos por conta de seu desejo, e quando ele olhou para os normalmente os suaves olhos cor de âmbar de Frank, ele encontrou-os em um fervente tom de ouro líquido.

"O que?" Frank não tinha certeza se ele ouviu Gerard corretamente. Como poderia ser repentino? Ele estava certo de que Gerard teria transado com ele na primeira noite se Frank tivesse deixado.

"Meu doce garoto," Gerard sussurrou, tocando seu polegar nos lábios de Frank. "Apenas cinco minutos atrás você estava marchando para longe de mim. Agora você está tentando arrancar as minhas roupas."

Frank fez uma careta de desaprovação, mas após considerar o que ouviu ele deu de ombros, e gentilmente mordeu o polegar de Gerard. Ele sentiu uma vibração de euforia quando Gerard teve que fechar seus olhos por um momento e se recompor.

"Me perdoe." Ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca, "Mas isso não parece ser certo." Ele abriu os olhos novamente para olhar para Frank. "Embora eu amaria tomar você aqui mesmo, na grama, me parece muito..." Gerard teve problemas em encontrar as palavras certas. Fora do comum, ele queria dizer. Mas ele conhecia quem Frank realmente era? Fazia apenas alguns dias desde que se conheceram, no fim das contas...

"Essa manhã você estava se sentindo enjoado de ao menos pensar em passar sua vida comigo." Ele lembrou Frank, embora abominasse pensar sobre. "Eu não posso esquecer isso."

Frank deu um passo para trás, se afastando de Gerard e suspirou. Ele passou uma mão por seu cabelo, sentindo falta de seus longos cabelos que haviam sido cortados no dia em que ele chegou para se casar, e o pensou sobre a vida que ele estava deixando para trás. Tudo o que o príncipe disse fazia sentido, mas mesmo assim Frank podia sentir uma fome dentro de si. Por que ele desejava tanto Gerard?

Frank respirou fundo e tentou entender tudo. Ele olhou para cima, em direção ao céu, ainda desacostumado a não ver nenhuma árvore no meio. Ele observou as milhares de estrelas, a colorida expansão do campo em que estavam, e eventualmente olhou para a lua.

A lua.

Frank não havia pensado em que data do mês eles estavam. Ele tinha coisas demais para pensar, mas quando olhou para a lua, ele percebeu com um susto que eles estavam entrando no período da crescente gibosa da lua. Ele tornou-se ciente de um suave e sutil tremor no fundo de seus ossos, que ele deveria ter sentido a muito tempo. A fera realmente estava acordando.

"É a lua." Ele sussurrou, ainda encarando-a, alta no céu.

Gerard seguiu o olhar de Frank e logo seu franzir de confusão se tornou uma careta ainda pior.

"A lua cheia está se aproximando." Ele percebeu, sentindo um súbito e profundo sentimento de frustração o avassalar. Por um único e brilhante momento Frank tinha realmente, realmente o desejado. "É por isso que você..." Ele parou, incapaz de continuar a falar. Ele se sentiu rejeitado de uma forma que ele jamais havia sentido em todos os anos de sua existência.

"Eu diria que temos dois, talvez três dias a frente de nós antes que a lua esteja cheia." Frank sussurrou, lentamente desviando seu olhar para encarar Gerard novamente. Quando ele viu a expressão no rosto de Gerard, seu estômago revirou e ele piscou várias vezes, surpreso. "O que foi?"

"Hm? Nada." Gerard parecia ter ficado desconfortável e automaticamente desviou-se do olhar questionador de Frank. "Pelo menos agora sabemos..."

Frank pensou sobre aquilo, e se encontrou enrubescendo da mesma forma que ele havia fazendo muito nos últimos dias. Ele não achava que era possível que ele tivesse chateado Gerard, mas pelo visto parecia que ele tinha conseguido. Ele olhou rapidamente para lua e para Gerard novamente. Ele mexeu seus pés desconfortavelmente, e se perguntou se deveria pedir desculpas. Gerard não havia sido nada além de generoso com ele até agora, e ele odiava pensar que tivesse o magoado.

"Eu, mm..." Frank hesitou, passando a sua língua sobre seus lábios e tentava pensar nas palavras corretas. "Me desculpe por eu... Por eu estar tão..." Ele bufou suavemente. "Acalorado." Ele finalmente terminou, corando mais ainda. "Quando a fera desperta... As emoções se tornam mais aguçadas."

Gerard sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça, não querendo que Frank pedisse desculpas.

"Tá tudo bem." Ele sussurrou, começando a caminhar levemente. Ele estava satisfeito quando Frank imediatamente o acompanhou, mantendo o mesmo passo para que andassem lado a lado.

"Gerard," Frank ainda não conseguia afastar a necessidade de se desculpar. Quando ele estava caminhando pela floresta para encontrar o Rei Daniel e se tornar uma noiva, ele não queria nada além de ofender os vampiros e os irritar. Ele queria matá-los. Ele os odiava. E mesmo assim, Gerard era tão diferente...

"Eu vou começar a arranjar as coisas para levá-lo até o vilarejo para que possa caçar." Gerard estava falando como se estivesse sozinho, mantendo seus olhos focados para frente. "Há algo mais que você precise antes de irmos?"

"Não." Frank se encontrou desejando que Gerard olhasse para ele. "Bem... Eu acho que não..." Frank considerou novamente, pensando no quanto ele, de repente, desejava seu marido.

Quando ele estava com o clã e a lua cheia se aproximava, o acordar da fera não era problema algum. Eles viviam na natureza e se mantinham em contato com suas formas primitivas. As emoções eram intensas durante o período anterior a lua cheia, mas isso normalmente resultava em casais copulando do nascer do sol até o anoitecer, e crianças correndo em bandos para caçar coelhos e esquilos. Os homens adultos também caçavam mais durante esse período, providenciando cervos e cavalos selvagens para que o clã tivesse um banquete.

E então, quando a lua estava cheia, alguns selecionados pelo clã iriam para o vilarejo mais próximo. Apenas dois ou três seriam escolhidos a cada mês, e eles desapareciam pelo vilarejo e retornavam apenas no início da manhã. O resto do clã passava o resto da noite como uma alcateia, correndo pelas árvores e sentindo um glorioso espírito de liberdade. Então, quando os restos humanos eram trazidos de volta do vilarejo para o clã, todos partilhavam a carne, e saudavam os caçadores escolhidos como heróis durante um dia inteiro de celebrações.

Frank começou a realmente apreciar como as coisas seriam diferentes por aqui. Ele já se sentia aprisionado pelas paredes de pedra do castelo, e sua fera interior iria gostar menos ainda. Ele pensaria que sua fera iria querer matar Gerard, mas aparentemente ela queria foder com ele, e Frank não sabia como lutar com isso.

"Pensando bem... Talvez eu precise de sua ajuda." Frank olhou para Gerard com os olhos levemente demonstrando vergonha. "Eu não sei como a lua gibosa irá me afetar. Eu nunca fiquei distante do meu clã durante essa época do mês."

Gerard finalmente encontrou os olhos de Frank, ouvindo intensamente e esquecendo de sua frustração por um momento.

"Isso será um problema?" Ele perguntou gentilmente, se questionando se ele seria capaz de achar alguma informação sobre como as noivas lobisomens anteriores agiam durante a lua gibosa e a lua cheia. Ninguém jamais tinha falado sobre isso, e ele tinha certeza que em todos os livros que leu, nenhum mencionava o assunto. Agora que ele estava pensando sobre isso, ele imaginou que as noivas provavelmente haviam sido trancadas durante esse tempo.

"Eu não sei." Frank disse de forma gentil em resposta à pergunta de Gerard. "Quando eu estou com o clã, o despertar da fera parece ser sutil. Mas aqui... Parece de alguma forma mais selvagem." Frank abaixou sua cabeça e olhou para a grama debaixo de seus pés enquanto caminhavam. "Eu achei que me deixaria violento, se bem que eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito violenta. A fera apenas aguça o que já está presente."

"E o que está?" Gerard perguntou. Para ser sincero, ele também estava esperando violência. Parecia claro que Frank iria querer apenas brigar com ele.

"Bem..." Frank podia sentir todo o seu rosto queimar e ele se recusava a erguer seu olhar. Ele não podia acreditar no que iria falar, mas não havia ponto em tentar esconder. Uma lua gibosa poderia ser perigosa se ele não se rendesse a ela. "Dado a forma que eu ataquei você, eu diria que irá me fazer..." Frank não sabia que palavra usar. Ele sentiu como se sua língua tivesse dado um nó e enrubesceu. Gerard parecia ter entendido tudo mesmo assim.

"Eu entendo." Ele disse quietamente, soando atordoado. Ele estava olhando para Frank com olhos arregalados, incerto se podia se sentir exaltado ou não. "Então... Então isso pode dizer que você realmente me deseja?" Ele não queria elevar suas esperanças, mas parecia a única explicação.

Frank fez uma careta para si mesmo e continuou a encarar a terra. Parte dele queria interromper Gerard e insistir que ele não o desejava, que ele nunca o desejaria e preferia morrer ao ser tocado por ele. Mas ao invés...

"Eu suponho que sim."

Gerard sorriu abertamente e rapidamente parou quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele podia notar que era doloroso para Frank admitir tal fato, e ele não queria tornar as coisas pior ainda para ele.

"Isso é uma surpresa." Ele disse gentilmente, tentando ser diplomático. "Eu não pensava que você se importava comigo."

"Eu não me importo." Frank rosnou, olhando para Gerard com seus escuros olhos âmbar. Seus lábios estavam repuxados em um rosnar cheio de dentes afiados, mas a feição desapareceu quase que imediatamente. Ele encarou Gerard, então, seu rosto ligeiramente assustado.

"Me desculpe..." Frank sussurrou, parando de andar e correndo as duas mãos por seu cabelo. "É difícil para eu admitir algo assim... Eu nunca pensei que me deixaria querer alguém, muito menos um vampiro."

Gerard assentiu, entendendo, e passou seu polegar despreocupadamente pela linha da maçã do rosto de Frank. Havia manchas de fogo em seus olhos que ele tinha certeza que não estavam ali antes, e sentiu uma pequena pontada de medo. Ele nunca viu um lobisomem se transformar antes, e subitamente o pensamento o assustou.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sussurrou, embora sua voz tremeu um pouco. "Eu posso ver que esse será um período difícil para nós dois. Eu irei fazer o possível para que as coisas sejam mais fáceis para você." Gerard não tinha certeza de como iria fazer aquilo, mas ele se virou para pegar uma das rosas que eles estavam passando ao lado.

"Aqui." Ele ofereceu a rosa a Frank. "Uma promessa... De que até o fim da lua cheia, e ela ter passado completamente, eu não irei tentar transar com você."

Ele não tinha certeza se era o tipo ideal de promessa para fazer, mas quando Frank sorriu para ele, ele percebeu que não poderia ter dito coisa melhor. O alívio nos olhos de Frank era tangível e ele pegou a rosa de Gerard com um gentil agradecer.

"Eu talvez tente fazer você... Você sabe." Ele disse suavemente, tocando as sedosas pétalas de rosa em seu nariz e inalando seu doce aroma. O lembrou do óleo que ele havia sido limpo no primeiro dia, a única diferença é que dessa vez não fez seu estômago revirar. "Eu ainda posso sentir dentro de mim... Essa fome por você..." Seus olhos escureceram ao falar. "Eu quero você."

"Shh." O corpo de Gerard vibrou em prazer, mas ele tocou a ponta de seus dedos nas bochechas de Frank e tentou calá-lo. Se seria dessa forma que Frank iria agir até a lua cheia, ele teria um desafio maior do que imaginava.

"Eu não irei transar com você." Ele prometeu novamente, deslizando seu polegar lentamente pelo lábio inferior de Frank. "Mas... Se você estiver disposto... Eu posso ajudar a diminuir um pouco dessa fome."

Frank sorriu devagar a isso e ousou colocar sua língua para fora e lamber o polegar de Gerard. Ele riu quando ele viu o tanto que aquilo fez seu marido tremer e a fera dentro dele uivou em aprovação.

"Eu acho que devemos voltar para dentro." Ele disse suavemente, usando o aroma da rosa para se manter centrado. "Ficar à luz da lua está fazendo tudo pior."

"Eu concordo." Gerard inclinou sua cabeça com um pequeno sorriso e ofereceu sua mão para Frank. Parte dele estava tentado a sugerir que eles ficassem do lado de fora, e deixassem a lua fazer o que ela quisesse. Quão glorioso seria, deitar Frank no gramado envolto por rosas e pressionar-se nele com todas as estrelas de testemunha. Ele poderia ver a natureza selvagem da fera sendo muito divertida, mas mesmo sendo tão tentador, ele forçou a si mesmo para começar a guiar o caminho de volta ao castelo.

Enquanto eles andavam, Frank continuou a tocar a rosa em seus lábios, sorrindo fracamente para si mesmo. Ele parecia mais relaxado, e ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Gerard, como se eles tivessem feito isso milhões de vezes antes. A alívio entre os dois era sensacional e isso fez com que Gerard quisesse beijá-lo de novo e de novo.

A caminhada pelo jardim foi basicamente em silêncio, embora Gerard pontuasse vez ou outra algumas plantas que ele gostava. Frank estava surpreso em ouvir que Gerard sabia tanto sobre elas, mas estava contente. Todas as crianças lobisomem eram ensinadas sobre plantas e árvores da floresta, e embora Gerard não tivesse nem perto o conhecimento do lobo, o fato de que ele sabia qualquer coisa sobre elas era incrível.

Frank se encontrou apreciando seu marido mais ainda, e ele torcia para que seus sentimentos fossem continuar mesmo depois da lua cheia. Ele estava achando ser muito mais fácil desejar prazer do que lutar.

"Eu quero ir direto para cama com você." Ele decidiu quando as portas do castelo entraram no seu campo de visão. "Eu não quero ter que esperar."

"Tudo bem." Gerard tentou se manter calmo e racional, embora ele acelerou seu passo um pouco. "Quase lá..."

Quando eles alcançaram as portas do castelo, Gerard as empurrou fortemente, puxando Frank em direção a escada no hall de entrada. Ambos estavam tão focados em irem para cama que nenhum dos dois reparou no vampiro que entrou em frente do caminho.

"Perdão sua Alteza." O homem inclinou sua cabeça educadamente para ambos. "Posso roubar um momento de seu tempo?" Ele olhou para Gerard com um suave e fácil sorriso.

Frank não reconheceu o homem, embora ele acreditava que provavelmente ele estivesse em seu casamento. Ele estava vestido ricamente, em um gibão preto e de fios azuis e com pequenas safiras costuradas. Seus cabelos cor de fogo estavam faltando na região de sua testa, mas eram longos o suficiente para tocar o topo de seus ombros. Ele se portava de uma forma que dizia a Frank que ele era importante, mesmo que ele não o conhecesse.

"Lorde Damascus." Gerard deu um sorriso educado e tentou não deixar a frustração por ser parado mostrar. "Eu estava a caminho da minha câmara-"

"Isso tomará apenas um momento da sua graça." Lorde Damascus insistiu, mantendo seus olhos no príncipe e nenhuma vez olhando para Frank.

Gerard considerou ignorar Damascus e ir direto para seu quarto, mas com sua coroação a caminho e seu pai ido embora a pouquíssimo tempo, ele supôs que não seria ideal ofender um membro do conselho tão cedo assim.

"Frank," Ele suspirou, soltando devagar a mão de sua noiva. "Vá na frente, eu lhe encontrarei em nossa câmara daqui a pouco."

Frank olhou entre os dois vampiros e franziu a testa para si mesmo. Por um segundo ele parecia que iria reclamar, mas então pensou melhor e fez o que foi pedido.

Ele deu uma volta ao redor de Lorde Damascus e correu levemente ao subir as escadas uma vez que as alcançou. Ele parou no topo e olhou por cima de seu ombro para Gerard, mas logo desapareceu de vista quando ele continuava a caminhar pelo corredor.

Gerard o observou ir e então mirou seus olhos de volta a Damascus.

"Bem?" Ele perguntou, suspirado quando Damascus o tomou pelo ombro levemente e começou a guiá-lo para longe da entrada do castelo e a sala do trono não parecia muito distante.

"Me perdoe, sua Alteza, eu sei que o senhor e sua noiva devem querer passar tempo juntos." Damascus era um bom homem, e sempre aconselhou bem Rei Daniel. Ele ficou para trás para formar a primeira parte do conselho de Gerard, como pedido pelo próprio.

"Eu gostaria de falar sobre a coroação rapidamente." Damascus estava acompanhando o trabalho que estava sendo feito para a coroação, e sobre sua vigia as coisas estavam tomando forma corretamente. "Tudo deverá estar pronto em três dias, se é do seu agrado."

Gerard considerou e para a surpresa de Damascus, negou com a cabeça.

"Três dias é muito pouco. A lua cheia se aproxima e minha noiva está ficando cada vez mais inquieto." Ele entrou na sala do trono com Damascus por uma porta lateral, e encontrou o cômodo repleto de servos preparando tudo para a coroação. "Ter as coisas prontas até o fim da semana, em cinco dias, vamos dizer, será o suficiente para dar a Frank tempo suficiente para recuperar sua energia."

"Muito bem, sua Alteza." Damascus assentiu, sorrindo. "Os servos ficaram contentes em ter um pouco de tempo extra." Ele admitiu, caminhando com Gerard ao redor da sala para medir sua aprovação no trabalho em que faziam ali.

"Eu também recebi uma carta de seu irmão." Damascus colocou uma mão dentro de seu gibão e retirou pergaminho enrolado. Gerard olhou e franziu a testa.

"O que ele diz?" Ele perguntou, não querendo ler.

"Apenas que ele estará conosco na virada da semana." Damascus deslizou o pergaminho de volta para seu bolso quando o Príncipe não quis ler. "Se esperarmos cinco dias para a coroação ele talvez chegue bem a tempo, porém se ele não chegar, o senhor gostaria de adiar-"

"Absolutamente não." Gerard o interrompeu, dando uma risada zombeteira. "Se Michael estiver atrasado, então isso é problema dele. A coroação irá seguir de qualquer forma." Ele não se importava se Michael chegaria a tempo no castelo, mas era um alívio saber que ele não estaria por perto na primeira lua cheia de Frank.

"Como deseja, sua Alteza." Damascus abaixou sua cabeça em entendimento e então gesticulou para Gerard segui-lo até o trono.

"Como eu sei que o senhor já está ciente, meu príncipe, normalmente a noiva lobisomem senta-se aos pés de seu marido no dia da coroação." Ele gesticulou para os degraus abaixo do trono, onde centenas de noivas lobisomens estiveram sentadas enquanto seus maridos eram coroados. "Eu pensei que, na ocasião atual, o senhor preferia que sua noiva estivesse sentado ao seu lado." Damascus subiu os degraus do trono e ficou ao lado dele. "Eu mandei um assento menor ser produzido apenas como algo de eventual uso, e uma segunda coroa, caso o senhor queira."

Gerard ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, e lentamente um sorriso acolhedor tocou a curva de seus lábios.

"Lorde Damascus, eu estou interessado em saber o que lhe fez pensar que eu desejaria isso." Ele disse devagar, tentando não deixar seus sentimentos sobre o assunto demonstrarem.

Damascus manteve sua expressão cuidadosamente neutra enquanto ele gentilmente dava de ombros.

"Presunçoso da minha parte, eu sei." Ele concordou, mantendo sua voz calma. "Mas quando eu estava ajudando a organizar seu casamento, eu estava singularmente estupefato com a forma que o senhor pediu para que emitíssemos o tradicional véu de casamento, pelo bem da dignidade de sua noiva." Ele sorriu então, seus olhos vermelhos aquecendo-se. "Eu pensei que talvez, por ter um homem que um dia foi destinado a ser o chefe dos lobisomens sentado aos seus pés enquanto o senhor é coroado, seria... Indigno."

Gerard se permitiu soltar uma risada leve, o som trazendo uma mistura de alívio e alegria. Ele juntou as mãos de Damascus nas suas e as apertou levemente.

"Velho amigo, é uma benção que o senhor concordou em ficar aqui e me servir." Ele disse, apertando suas mãos novamente. "Você me conhece bem, e eu agradeço pela forma sem julgamentos que você está levando toda essa situação.

Damascus sorriu de forma doce e apertou as mãos de Gerard em retorno.

"Suas palavras me trazem grande honra, sua Graça." Ele disse educadamente, assentindo levemente para o trono. "Isso quer dizer que sua noiva se sentará ao seu lado, então?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Sim." Gerard riu, soltando as mãos de Damascus e resistindo contra a vontade de abraçá-lo. "Sente-o ao meu lado como se ele fosse a Rainha dos vampiros. Faça uma coroa para ele, uma que ele possa admirar." Gerard considerou, pensando sobre isso antes de decidir. "Ele é um ser da floresta, algo natural irá combinar."

"Eu sei o que fazer." Damascus assentiu. "Eu irei preparar tudo."

"Você tem a minha confiança." Gerard sorriu, olhando rapidamente ao redor da sala do trono e sentindo os primeiros sinais de animação. "Mantenha o seu ótimo trabalho."

"É claro." Damascus curvou-se enquanto Gerard descia pelos degraus do trono e caminhou até a saída do cômodo. Enquanto ele passava pelos servos, eles também se viravam para curvar-se diante dele, e Damascus balançou sua cabeça ternamente ao ver que o Príncipe praticamente correu pelo meio deles. 


	8. 2.8

No andar de cima, Frank estava vagando pelos corredores, tentando se lembrar do caminho até sua câmara e ficando completamente perdido.

Ele havia pensado que com certeza tinha encontrado seu quarto, mas quando abriu a porta encontrou uma ruidosa escada em espiral, escura e assustadora. Ele fechou a porta e se afastou, continuando a caminhar pelo corredor até a próxima porta, imaginando se ele apenas as confundiu, porém a próxima porta abria para uma varanda. E a próxima porta estava trancada. E a próxima estava do lado oposto do corredor, não era seu quarto. Ele tentou mesmo assim, e se encontrou em mais um corredor que ele não tinha certeza se era o certo, mas ele era igual a todos os outros, talvez era o certo e...

Bem, Frank continuou andando e tentando abrir diferentes portas até que encontrou a biblioteca, e então ficou distraído.

A biblioteca era enorme, duas vezes o tamanho da sala do trono, se não maior. As estantes de livros alinhavam-se do chão ao teto, e alguns estavam empilhados pelo cômodo em cima de cadeiras e mesas. Mas não foram os livros que atraíram Frank.

Bem no meio do cômodo havia uma grandiosa mesa quadrada. Ela poderia acomodar vinte pessoas confortavelmente, mas mesmo assim era grande dessa forma para acomodar o mapa que estava esticado no topo.

As bordas do mapa estavam apoiadas com quatro pesos de papel. Esses pesos eram mais belos do que qualquer pedra que Frank viu na vida. Eles eram feitos de vidro soprado, insertos de cores torcidas que pareciam com nuvens de fumaça suspensas no tempo. Frank se aproximou para admirá-las quando ele notou o mapa, e então nenhuma quantidade de belos objetos seriam capazes de terem feito ele desviar o olhar.

Ele já tinha visto mapas antes, embora o clã dos lobisomens não os usava. Eles conheciam a floresta o suficiente para não precisarem de ajudas visuais. Mas alguns mapas haviam sido desenhados para representar as fronteiras que se alteraram ao longo dos séculos com o crescimento da população humana e as mudanças trazidas pelo tratado de paz. Frank gostava de olhá-los, mas em comparação com o que ele estava olhando agora, os mapas de seu clã pareciam lamentavelmente simples.

Ele não era apenas enorme, mas era complexo. Centenas de milhares de linhas estavam pintadas nele, como uma vasta teia mais complexa do que qualquer teia de aranha. Havia pequenas e belas representações detalhadas de florestas, vilarejos, rios e montanhas. Palavras estavam escritas por toda parte, mas elas não eram as letras que Frank conhecia.

Frank olhava todo o mapa, absorvendo tudo, pasmo. Após um longo tempo ele notou que o castelo estava no mapa, embora parecesse pequeno quando comparado aos vastos detalhes ao seu redor. Ele o reconheceu apenas por conta da posição das montanhas ao seu redor, e os dois vilarejos que Gerard representou para ele como uma uva e um pouco e pão.

Frank esticou-se e gentilmente alisou seus dedos sobre a floresta pintada de preto. A sua floresta. Um vilarejo, uma cadeia de montanhas e as terras que separavam sua floresta e o castelo, e mesmo assim... Se ele tivesse separado toda essa área, ela seria apenas uma fração do mapa.

Frank olhou para o mapa em seu todo novamente e voltou a olhar para o castelo e a floresta. Quão longe era? Ele se perguntava. Longe o suficiente para que ele nunca seria capaz de encontrá-la novamente? Ou se ele apenas olhasse para o mapa por tempo suficiente, ele se lembraria dele o suficiente para levá-lo de volta para casa?

Frank se aproximou do pergaminho, seus dedos pressionando-o e seu rosto a centímetros de distância quando uma voz alta o fez pular.

“Ei! O que você está fazendo aqui?”   
Frank instintivamente se afastou da mesa, como se ele estivesse olhando para algo que não deveria. Ele olhou para o guarda que apareceu na porta e tentou se mostrar inocente, mesmo que seu coração batesse rapidamente em seu peito.

“E- Eu - Eu estava perdido." Ele gaguejou, aos poucos reconhecendo o guarda como um dos vampiros que o preparou para o casamento. “Eu estava procurando pelo meu quarto.”

“Você não parece estar perdido." O guarda rosnou, entrando na biblioteca e lentamente aproximando-se de Frank. Ele tinha uma espada presa a sua cintura, mas Frank sabia que ele era mortal o suficiente mesmo sem uma arma. “Para mim parece que você estava bisbilhotando.”

“Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.” Frank disse suavemente, forçando sua voz a permanecer nivelada embora o medo adentrasse por seus ossos. “Eu estava procurando pelo meu quarto.” Ele insistiu, não ousando desviar seus olhos do vampiro que andava em sua direção. “Eu irei encontrar o príncipe lá.” Ele adicionou, esperando que isso fosse parar o guarda.

“E então pensou em parar e olhar para esse mapa no meio do caminho, não foi?” O guarda não parou de andar, ele apenas se aproximou. Logo não havia nada além da mesa entre eles. “O que você esperava encontrar aqui?”

“Nada.” Frank insistiu, odiando o quão forte seu coração batia e torcendo para que o vampiro não pudesse ouvi-lo. “Eu estava só olhando, eu nunca tinha visto algo igual antes, eu estava apenas curioso, só isso.” Suas palavras começaram a sair rapidamente por conta de sua ansiedade. “Eu nem ao menos sei ler, eu apenas estava olhando para os desenhos.”

O guarda vampiro riu zombeteiramente, e começou a dar a volta na mesa para ir em direção a Frank. Automaticamente, Frank começou a andar para trás, seguindo a borda da mesa para que ele se mantivesse sempre do lado oposto do vampiro.

O guarda parecia achar graça disso e manteve seus passos lentos e cautelosos, deixando Frank manter a mesa entre eles enquanto o encarava.

“Não sabe ler...” Ele repetiu suavemente para si mesmo, olhando Frank de cima a baixo. “Eu sempre soube que sua espécie era um bando de selvagens. Só queria olhar para os desenhos bonitinhos?” Ele perguntou, falando em um tom enjoativo que imitava voz de criança, fazendo a pele de Frank ferver.

Frank não ousou falar mais nada. Ele manteve sua boca fechada e cuidadosamente mudou de lado na mesa. Ele não tinha certeza do por que ele se sentia tão desconfortável perto do guarda. É claro que ele era um vampiro, mas havia algo mais que o deixava ameaçador aos olhos de Frank.

“Você não deveria estar fora do seu quarto, no fim das contas. O guarda continuou falando enquanto Frank se manteve calado. “Um lobinho tão bonito como você não deveria andar sozinho por esse castelo.”   
Frank engoliu a seco e olhou rapidamente sobre seu ombro. Ele estava quase na direção da porta. Assim que ela estivesse atrás de si, ele iria correr.

“Talvez eu mesmo devo te levar para seu quarto. Ter certeza que você chegará seguro.” O guarda sorriu maliciosamente para Frank, mostrando suas presas afiadas. Seus olhos pareciam escurecer e as palmas das mãos de Frank suavam. Ele olhou sobre seu ombro novamente, avaliando o ângulo que ele precisaria correr.

“Não está planejando sair correndo, não é?” A voz do vampiro estava diretamente no ouvido de Frank, e quando ele olhou de volta para o outro lado da mesa seu coração quase parou de bater. O guarda não estava mais lá.

Subitamente, uma mão gelada circulou os pulsos de Frank pelas costas e ele sentiu um peito musculoso pressionado atrás de si.

“Me solte.” Frank tentou manter sua voz calma, embora ele estava bem longe disso. Ele não tinha visto ou ouvido o vampiro se mover, e mesmo assim, de alguma forma ele estava atrás dele, o segurando... Frank se remexeu contra o aperto tentativamente e percebeu que não importava a forma que ele tentasse se soltar, o guarda era definitivamente mais forte que ele.

“O príncipe vai se perguntar onde eu estou.” Frank falou da forma séria que podia, se repuxando fortemente, mas dessa vez as mãos em seus pulsos eram como pedras.

“Não se preocupe, eu o levarei até ele.” O guarda ronronou em seu ouvido, seus lábios quase o tocando. “Mas depois...” Ele adicionou, rindo cruelmente contra o cabelo de Frank enquanto ele tocava seus lábios nele.

“NÃO!” Frank gritou, seu medo o inflamando e ele começou a se debater, caindo de joelhos enquanto tentava se soltar do aperto do vampiro. Quando ele sentiu seus braços ficarem esticados atrás de si, resultou em um aperto ainda mais doloroso pela forma que estava sendo puxado, aumentando a vantagem do vampiro sobre ele.

“ _ME SOLTE!_ ” Frank rugiu, se sacudindo com toda sua força e para seu choque, seus pulsos foram soltos.

Arfando, Frank caiu de cara no chão contra o tapete que cobria a maior parte do cômodo. Ele virou seu corpo o mais rápido que podia, esperando que o vampiro o puxasse novamente. Mas o guarda estava de pé, encarando a porta.

“Sua Alteza.” Ele se curvou rigidamente a Gerard, que estava parado no vão da porta, observando a cena com uma expressão friamente mortífera. “O lobo estava perdido, eu estava indo levá-lo até o senhor.

“Você ia?” A voz de Gerard era um suave ronronar gélido. Ele soava tão ameaçador que até mesmo Frank tremeu ao som, embora nunca antes se sentiu tão aliviado ao ver seu marido.

“Sim, sua Graça.” O guarda insistiu, engolindo a seco quando Gerard aproximou-se dele. “Eu - Ele estava se debatendo – Eu o disse que iria apenas ajudá-lo, mas-”

“Silêncio.” Gerard rosnou, de repente agarrando o guarda pelo pescoço. Ele o ergueu no ar até que seus pés balançassem a trinta centímetros do chão. Gerard olhou para ele, em seu rosto uma expressão de raiva, suas presas a mostra em um rosnar furioso.

“S - S – Sua Alteza!” O guarda engasgava, suas mãos arranhando o punho ao redor de sua garganta. “P - Por favor... S – Seu pai...”   
Gerard apertou o pescoço do guarda mais uma vez antes de soltá-lo e deixá-lo cair no chão. Imediatamente ele rolou no chão, engasgando e arfando dramaticamente, como se tivesse sido afogado.

“Meu pai não mais lhe deve nenhuma proteção.” Gerard disse de forma alta e clara, pressionando seu pé nas costas do guarda para que ele congelasse em seu lugar. “Frank é _meu_. Se eu lhe ver ao menos olhando para ele, eu irei te rasgar ao meio.”

O guarda tremeu debaixo do peso das ameaças de Gerard, precisando de apenas um segundo para pensar sobre isso antes de assentir freneticamente.

“Sim, meu Príncipe, é claro. Eu juro, não irei tocá-lo - não irei nem olhar para ele, eu juro, meu Príncipe, eu juro!” Ele balbuciou, quase soluçando quando Gerard levantou seu pé de cima dele.

“Ótimo... Agora saia de vista.”

O guarda não precisou que mandasse duas vezes. Ele pulou e ficou de pé tão rápido que parecia um borrão. Frank o assistiu ir embora ainda enrolado em si mesmo no chão, seus lábios partidos em choque.

Gerard correu até ele e agachou ao seu lado, suas mãos pairando por seu corpo, procurando por cortes ou machucados de qualquer forma. Quando ele não encontrou nenhum, levou Frank até seus braços e o abraçou contra seu peito, segurando fortemente.

“Ele te machucou?” Gerard perguntou, cobrindo o rosto de Frank em beijos. “Me diga exatamente o que ele fez com você, e eu irei matá-lo se ele te machucou.”

“Ele não machucou.” Frank arfou, tremendo enquanto Gerard o beijava de novo e de novo. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado, mas ele se sentia seguro nos braços de Gerard. “Ele não fez nada, de verdade. Eu... Eu só estava assustado.”

Agora que tudo aquilo acabou, Frank não tinha certeza se o guarda realmente queria machucá-lo, ou se ele iria apenas levá-lo para seu quarto como falou. Tudo parecia ter se passado como um borrão, manchado pelo medo e a memória já ficando nebulosa em sua memória.

Gerard suspirou aliviado e pressionou um beijo leve nos lábios de Frank. No entanto, Frank ainda estava em choque e não conseguiu retribuir o gesto, e quando ele tentou ficar de pé, seus joelhos se curvaram, e o mandou direto para o chão novamente.

“Devagar agora.” Gerard arfou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Frank antes que ele pudesse tentar se levantar novamente. “Deixe-me te levar.”

Mesmo que Frank quisesse negar, não foi lhe dada a chance. Gerard o pegou em seus braços como se ele não pesasse nada, e o carregou em estilo nupcial, saindo da biblioteca.

Foi com um crescente sentimento de vergonha que Frank percebeu o quão perdido ele estava. Gerard teve que descer por diversos corredores e subir diversos lances de escada antes que eles chegassem em sua câmara.

Frank estava certo de que ele nunca saberia o layout do castelo.

Uma vez seguros em seu quarto, Gerard deitou Frank gentilmente na cama e então sentou-se ao seu lado, na beirada.

“Gostaria de uma taça de vinho?” Ele o perguntou, gentilmente tocando sua bochecha e alisando-a, passando seu polegar. Frank foi em direção ao toque, mordendo seu lábio. Ele queria negar seus sentimentos pelo príncipe, mas após ser salvo por ele, não achava que seria justo lutar tanto. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, Frank odiava se sentir como uma donzela em perigo que precisava ser salva.

“Não estou com sede.” Ele respondeu à pergunta de Gerard após um tempo, fechando os olhos quando o polegar em sua bochecha desceu traçando uma linha até sua mandíbula. “Me desculpe se eu te preocupei. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Normalmente eu não sou fraco assim.”

“É uma fraqueza ser atacado por alguém?” Gerard perguntou friamente, ainda tracejando seu polegar pela mandíbula de Frank, antes de levá-lo por seus lábios. “Ou desejo é a fraqueza que você está se referindo?”

Gerard não estava sob nenhuma ilusão. Ele sabia que Frank estava, na maior parte, sendo afetado pela lua, e que dois dias não eram tempo suficiente para esperar que ele entendesse seu desejo. Mas ele também sabia que Frank realmente o desejava.   
Frank considerou a pergunta por um momento e suspirou profundamente. “Ambos, eu acho.” Ele finalmente decidiu, abrindo seus olhos para encontrar o olhar de Gerard.

“Eu derrubei a minha rosa na biblioteca.” Ele disse triste, pensando na promessa que Gerard havia feito a ele.

O príncipe suspirou e sorriu gentilmente para o biquinho nos lábios de Frank. Ele tocou seu polegar em seus lábios e se aproximou para beijá-lo gentilmente.

“Tudo bem... Eu irei buscá-la.” Ele se levantou e tocou o rosto de Frank uma última vez. “Espere aqui.”

Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas para Gerard, como se ele fosse fazer algo além de esperar. Ele dobrou as pernas debaixo de si mesmo e observou o príncipe caminhar até a porta e sair do quarto. Assim que ele saiu, Frank se levantou da cama e cruzou o quarto até a janela que tinha vista para o jardim.

Além dos acres de um oásis cuidadosamente emoldurando a vista, estavam as montanhas que Frank havia cruzado. Ele mal conseguia se lembrar de sua jornada, apenas que o vampiro correu tão rápido que o fez desmaiar. Ele não tinha como saber o quão longe eles viajaram, e as montanhas cobriam o resto do caminho de vista.

Frank estava certo de que ele poderia passar por elas. Ele era um animal selvagem, na verdade. Não havia razão alguma para ele ter problemas. Talvez ele não saberia o caminho, mas ele encontraria sua casa, ele tinha certeza disso.

Então, ele pensou em Gerard, e se perguntou o que ele iria fazer caso Frank fugisse. Ele iria atrás de Frank? Ou simplesmente deixaria ele ir? Era difícil dizer... Frank acreditava que ele não iria sobreviver muito tempo com os vampiros, e fugir deles nunca foi algo que ele considerou em tão pouco tempo que ele teve entre saber que ele iria se tornar uma noiva, e realmente virar uma.

Agora, então... Após ver o mapa...

Frank deu um pulo quando a porta abriu e ele corou quando Gerard reentrou no quarto. Ele torcia para que sua culpa não aparecesse em seu rosto, embora ele acreditou que aparecia. Seu estômago estava amarrado, e quando Gerard lhe entregou a rosa, ele sentiu como se realmente pudesse vomitar. Ele estava com tanto medo de se casar com um monstro, e ao invés disso ele foi entregue a um marido que era lindo e bondoso. Isso fazia tudo piorar.

Gerard sorria levemente, claramente não percebendo o que Frank pensava. Ele tocou seu rosto novamente, suas mãos gentis e impacientes. Ele não disse nada ao deslizar suas mãos pela lateral do pescoço de Frank e começar a desamarrar os laços de sua túnica, soltando os nós um por um.

Frank sentiu seu coração disparar mais uma vez e pânico entrou por seu corpo. A fera dentro dele estava acordando novamente, ansioso para brincar... Mas o lado humano dele estava com medo. Ele experimentou apenas uma pequena parte do prazer que Gerard obviamente poderia lhe dar, e ele não tinha certeza do quanto poderia sentir antes de se viciar. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer com ele seria se ele realmente se apaixonasse pelo príncipe vampiro.

“Gerard, eu -” As palavras de Frank foram interrompidas pelo beijo que foi pressionado em seus lábios. Todos os pensamentos foram rapidamente retirados de sua mente pela língua quente que estava em sua boca. Ele estava começando a se acostumar com a forma que Gerard o beijava, e odiava que isso estava fazendo seu pênis agitar-se sem nem ao menos um momento de hesitação.

Gerard estava farto de falar. Ele sentia que não tinha feito nada além de falar nos últimos dias. Ele havia prometido que não iria transar com Frank até que a lua cheia tivesse passado, mas agora que ele podia ver luxúria nos olhos de sua noiva, ele não podia desviar-se.

Por um minuto Frank lutou uma guerra dentro de si. Isso não era como a noite de seu casamento, onde ele poderia se convencer de que não tinha outra saída. Rei Daniel foi embora e eles tinham um pouco de tempo ao lado deles. Ele poderia recusar-se e não temer pela própria vida, e mesmo assim...

Frank apertou o caule da rosa com uma mão e levou a outra para a lateral o pescoço de Gerard. Ele o beijou fracamente no primeiro momento, mas sua fome cresceu a cada pressionar dos seus lábios e a fera se remexia em seu interior. Ele logo percebeu que não queria para de beijar Gerard e que, de fato, ele queria muito mais do que só aquilo.

Assim que Gerard sentiu a resistência de Frank desaparecer, ele rapidamente voltou a soltar a sua túnica. Ele partiu o beijo para passar a peça de roupa pela cabeça de Frank e voltou a provar seus lábios novamente.

O calção e roupas íntimas logo seguiram para o chão, deixando Frank completamente nu, enquanto Gerard ainda não tinha removido nenhuma peça de roupa. Ele partiu o beijo para admirar sua noiva, e a fome em seus olhos fez o vermelho se tornar escuro.

“Tão lindo...” Ele sussurrou, a ponta de seus dedos pairando sobre a carne de Frank enquanto ele movia suas mãos lentamente pelo seu tronco. “Deus, será que eu me cansarei de olhar para você um dia?” Ele traçou a tatuagem em espiral acima de seu coração, e despreocupadamente provocou seu mamilo. Ele olhou diretamente para o pau de Frank e passou a língua por seus lábios, fazendo Frank tremer.

“Eu nunca vi uma criatura mais bela.” Gerard se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas Frank o parou com um dedo sobre seus lábios, "Eu quero olhar para você também.” Ele disse suavemente, tentando não ficar nervoso. “Eu não tive a oportunidade de olhá-lo antes...”

Gerard encontrou os olhos de Frank, e por um momento ele também parecia inseguro. Tocou suas mãos sobre a cintura de Frank e descobriu que não queria movê-las dali. Frank era tão lindo... Tão diferente de como um vampiro era... Gerard não tinha certeza se ele também ficar nu seria uma boa ideia.

“É claro que você pode olhar para mim...” Gerard disse devagar, tentando não aparentar o quão hesitante ele se sentia. “Mas... Talvez, se homens não são o que você deseja, então-”

“Eu nunca disse que eu não sinto desejo por homens.” Frank o parou antes mesmo que pudesse terminar, sentindo-se estranhamente acalmado pela ansiedade de Gerard. “Me deixe te olhar.”

Gerard ergueu suas sobrancelhas, surpreso pela forma firme que Frank falou com ele. Isso o fez sorrir, e ele respirou fundo para se acalmar.

“Como deseja.” Ele se afastou de Frank para criar um espaço entre os dois e logo começou a retirar suas roupas lentamente.   
Frank o olhava sem oferecer nenhuma ajuda. Ele ficou menos preocupado com sua própria nudez enquanto Gerard revelava seu corpo, peça por peça. Primeiro ele retirou sua túnica, revelando uma fina camisa que fazia seu corpo parecer perolado. Quando ela desapareceu de seu corpo, sua perfeita e imaculada pele era tão pálida que parecia com leite fresco. Seus mamilos eram um pálido tom de rosa, e havia uma fina linha de chocantes fios pretos trilhando abaixo de seu umbigo.   
Frank engoliu a saliva que surgiu em sua boca. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas enquanto ele admirava a visão de seu marido, olhando pela primeira vez para um homem e sentindo desejos sexuais abertamente por ele. Enquanto ele talvez tivesse dado olhares rápidos e culpados para alguns homens do seu clã, ele nunca experimentou realmente admirar um homem.

Gerard desamarrou seus calções, em seguida, o abrindo tanto que Frank podia quase ver a base de seu pau. Gerard observava as expressões de Frank cuidadosamente, deslizando sua calça por suas pernas uma vez que ele pôde ter certeza de que o lobo não iria entrar em pânico, e se deixou ficar completamente nu.

Frank tentou não parecer estar surpreso enquanto ele encarava seu marido. Ele já tinha visto outros homens nus por toda a sua vida, mulheres também. Mas nada poderia prepará-lo para encarar abertamente seu amante assim.

Gerard parecia ser esculpido em mármore. Os fios escuros abaixo de seu umbigo trilhavam até embaixo. Eram mais grossos ao redor de seu pênis que já estava semiereto, e era pálido da mesma forma que o resto de seu corpo. Apenas a glande era o mesmo tom de rosa pálido que seus mamilos, e Frank podia ver fracamente as veias azuis abaixo do prepúcio.

Não era o mesmo azul extravagante das veias do Rei Daniel, que eram visíveis por todo o seu corpo. As veias de Gerard podiam ser vistas apenas em seus pulsos, seus tornozelos e em seu pênis. Frank achou isso estranhamente excitante.

“Lindo.” Ele sussurrou, odiando admitir isso. Ele balançou sua cabeça, se sentindo levemente zonzo, e começou a cruzar a distância entre eles. “Todos os vampiros são tão imaculados?” Não havia nenhuma cicatriz, estria, sarda ou qualquer outra coisa para ser vista em sua pele.

“Nossos corpos se autorrecuperam muito rápido.” Gerard deu de ombros, deixando Frank se aproximar dele e lentamente tocar suas mãos em seus braços. “Há apenas poucas coisas que podem deixar marcas duradouras.”

Gerard suspirou e fechou os olhos quando Frank pressionou um pequeno, curioso beijo em seu peito. Ele manteve suas próprias mãos ao lado de seu corpo, cuidadoso para não fazer nada que pudesse assustar o lobo. Ele o deixou explorá-lo, lentamente... lentamente... Tocando aqui e beijando ali, mas principalmente só olhando.

Frank não tinha certeza do que fazer. Ele não sabia como dar prazer a uma pessoa. Ele apenas sabia que queria beijar Gerard, e olhar para ele, e sentir seus mamilos em sua boca e qual era o sabor da glande de seu pênis. Mas havia algo nele que ainda o prendia para trás. Algo que soava muito como seu pai, o repreendendo pela desonra que ele estava causando a si mesmo e ao seu clã.

Gerard relaxou sob os toques de Frank, aproveitando tudo mas querendo mais. Quando nada mais veio, ele percebeu que Frank simplesmente não estava pronto ainda para tomar controle, não estava pronto ainda para ceder todos seus medos e raiva. Gerard afastou seu desapontamento para o lado, e gentilmente tocou a cintura de Frank para que ele mesmo pudesse tomar o controle.

“Venha, meu doce.” Ele sussurrou enquanto gentilmente guiava Frank para a cama. “Deixe-me te provar.”

Essas palavras foram o suficiente para Frank se sentir tonto, e ele não lutou enquanto foi deitado na cama e Gerard se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Ele ainda segurava a rosa, mas Gerard a tirou de suas mãos e então a usou para traçar as pétalas sobre sua pele, circulando cada mamilo.

Frank fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro contente. As pétalas de rosa eram macias e enceradas, e eram deliciosas contra seus mamilos. Elas eram melhores ainda em sua ereção, quando Gerard deslizou a rosa por seu tronco e seguiu a linha de seu corpo até o meio de suas pernas. Ele deixou a rosa ali quando sugou e provocou os mamilos de Frank em sua boca, e no momento que ele moveu a rosa para que pudesse chupar seu pau, as pétalas brilhavam úmidas de pré gozo.

Frank arcou suas costas enquanto sua glande deslizava pela boca de Gerard. A onda de prazer que adentrou nele foi intensa, e ele sabia imediatamente que não conseguiria se segurar por muito mais tempo do que em sua primeira noite juntos. Ele não poderia acreditar que alguém pudesse fazê-lo sentir tanto prazer, e ele gemeu lascivamente enquanto Gerard o chupava.

Durou apenas segundos, mas é claro que não foi o fim. Frank não estava relutando, e Gerard tomou vantagem disso. Por horas ele explorou o corpo de sua noiva, descobrindo lugares sensíveis que Frank nem ao menos sabia que existiam, e o virando de costas e então de frente, e vice-versa, de novo e de novo, usando suas mãos e dedos para trazer orgasmo atrás de orgasmo do jovem lobo.   
Frank quase implorou, mais de uma vez, para Gerard fodê-lo e acabar logo com isso. Ele estava grato de que as palavras nunca saíram de sua boca, mas o desejo de falá-las queimava dentro de si não importava quantas vezes ele gozasse.

Gerard em nenhum momento tocou a própria ereção. Ele devotou sua atenção apenas para Frank, até que ele não conseguisse mais levá-lo ao clímax. Frank estava gasto; exausto; esparramado no meio da cama com quase nenhum ar em seu corpo.

Foi apenas quando ele voltou para si depois de um último orgasmo que ele percebeu que havia esquecido completamente das necessidades de Gerard. Ele se sentiu envergonhado mais uma vez, e olhou para seu marido com suaves e apologéticos olhos.

“Você parece cansado, meu amor.” Gerard sussurrou, lambendo a última gota do gozo de Frank em seus dedos. “Descanse agora...”

“Mas e você?” Frank resmungou, forçando a sentar-se apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver entre o meio das pernas de Gerard. Quando ele viu que ele ainda estava duro, Frank invocou todas as forças restantes dentro de si e de alguma forma conseguiu virar de barriga para baixo.

“Você não precisa se preocupar comigo.” Gerard tinha séculos de prática quando se tratava de tomar conta se si mesmo. “Apenas durma.”

“Não, eu não vou.” Frank deslizou pela cama até que seu rosto estivesse pressionado na altura do umbigo de Gerard. “Por favor, me deixe tentar... Eu quero...”

Gerard se deixou ser empurrado contra os travesseiros e ele assistiu com prazer enquanto Frank se posicionava entre suas coxas. Ele deslizou uma mão pelo cabelo de Frank, balançando sua cabeça.   
“De verdade, você não precisa-”

“Shh.” Frank o silenciou, franzindo a testa para ele e o olhando com olhos que pareciam mais de lobo do que humanos. Gerard estava tão surpreso de ver a fenda em suas pupilas que ele congelou tempo suficiente para Frank curvar-se sobre ele e tomá-lo em sua boca.

Após isso, Gerard não podia mais discutir nem se quisesse. Era fácil ignorar seu próprio prazer quando estava focado em Frank, mas agora que ele tinha essa boca quente e molhada o chupando, ele não podia pensar em nada além de sua necessidade desesperada de gozar.

Rapidamente era óbvio que Frank nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mas deixou o pau de Gerard latejando mais ainda. Ele era o primeiro que Frank tocava e, ele rezava, também seria a _única_ pessoa.

“Aah... Oh, sim... Isso é tão bom...” Ele sussurrou, apertando seus olhos fechados e tensionando seus quadris para resistir a vontade de estocar na boca dele. “Ah - Sim, faça isso – de novo, - ah, com sua língua...”

Frank escutava atentamente cada palavra de direção, adorando os elogios e glorificando cada gemido e arfar que ele retirava de seus lábios. Saber que ele estava fazendo o príncipe sentir tanto prazer, o deu um enorme sentimento de poder, e ele o chupou avidamente por toda sua extensão, querendo o fazer gozar da mesma forma que Gerard havia feito com ele o que parecia ter sido mais de cem vezes.

Quando Gerard gozou, ele arfou as palavras de aviso e tentou tirar Frank de seu pau. Frank, no entanto, estava determinado, ele não iria parar. Ele era um homem, e ele poderia aguentar...

O gozo de Gerard acertou o fundo de sua garganta após três fortes pulsares de seu pau. Após isso, ele continuou gozando na boca de Frank, e embora Frank tentou o seu máximo para engolir tudo, ele não pôde impedir-se de engasgar um pouco. Ele teve que se afastar antes que tivesse acabado e os últimos pulsos caíram em seus lábios e desceram por seu queixo.

A cabeça de Gerard estava jogada para trás e enquanto seu pau pulsava pelas últimas vezes, ele colapsou na cama, ambas suas mãos correndo por seu cabelo. Ele continuou arfando por um momento, mas logo que abriu seus olhos para olhar para Frank, ele se sentou e começou a limpá-lo com a ponta do lençol.

“Me desculpe.” Frank murmurou, se sentindo estúpido e envergonhado. “Eu não consegui engolir tudo.”

“O que?” Gerard olhou para Frank em surpresa, seu corpo ainda tremendo de prazer. “Não seja ridículo. Você foi incrível... Você... Você é incrível.” Gerard limpou o queixo de Frank e roubou um rápido e agradecido beijo dele. “Eu acho que te amo.”

Frank se afastou do beijo como se tivesse apanhado e olhou para Gerard com os olhos arregalados e horrorizados.

“Você não deveria falar esse tipo de coisa.” Ele o reprimiu, suas bochechas pegando fogo. “Você nem ao menos me conhece.”

Gerard suspirou e sorriu tristemente, embora assentiu, concordando. “Eu sei.” Ele sussurrou, não querendo assustar Frank. “Eu sei... Eu tenho muito ainda para aprender sobre você. E você sobre mim.” Ele acarinhou a bochecha de Frank e encarou seus olhos, que agora pareciam humanos novamente. “Me perdoe se eu falei fora da hora.”

Frank suspirou e fez bico, sem saber o que dizer em resposta. No fim ele não conseguiu pensar em nada, então ficou em silêncio. Ele lentamente se moveu para deitar-se com Gerard, hesitando quando seu marido tentou puxá-lo para seu peito. No fim ele desistiu e lentamente se ajeitou na cama com sua cabeça sobre seu coração, apoiando uma mão despreocupadamente sobre um dos mamilos de Gerard.

Um silêncio não inteiramente confortável pairou sobre os dois. Ainda havia um milhão de coisas que Frank queria falar, mas ele se sentia exausto demais. Ele estava fisicamente e emocionalmente drenado mais uma vez, e ele não queria nada além de dormir por mil anos.

Ele olhou para Gerard após um tempo e estava surpreso ao já vê-lo dormindo, ou ao menos aparentava. Frank considerou afastar-se dele, mas de alguma forma seu corpo se recusava a mover-se para longe, e quando o sono finalmente chegou, ele ainda estava envolvido pelo corpo de seu amante.

xXx

A manhã chegou com uma tempestade que pareceu surgir do nada. Nuvens escuras cresciam sob o topo das montanhas e na hora que a maioria dos vampiros estavam dormindo, o céu inteiro estava escuro como se fosse noite, e a chuva caía fortemente.

O som dela era tão ensurdecedor que ninguém dentro do castelo ouviu a aproximação dos cavalos e carruagens que chegaram pela tarde. Ninguém ao menos percebeu a existência deles até que um garoto que trabalhava no estábulo foi rudemente acordado para acalmar os animais agitados.

As portas principais do castelo foram destrancadas e abertas com um estrondo, e logo trinta vampiros ensopados entraram, deixando poças d’água e barro pelo piso polido.

Um vampiro idoso e chefe dos servos da casa foi o próximo a acordar com a chegada dos visitantes não anunciados. Ele correu até a entrada do castelo, incerto se deveria esperar por inimigos ou aliados. Quem ele encontrou quase o fez escorregar pelo piso molhado.

“Ah, Hale! Ao menos uma alma viva.” Uma voz soou sarcasticamente do fundo do grupo de vampiros amontoados na entrada.

“M- Me perdoe, meu lorde, nós não estávamos lhe esperando.” Hale não podia ver quem era o dono da voz, embora ele a conhecesse bem. Ele esticou seu pescoço para tentar vê-lo, e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto os vampiros lentamente partiram espaço para seu líder caminhar até a frente, confirmando as suspeitas de Hale.

“Nós fomos avisados para não esperar os senhores por pelo menos cinco dias.” Hale enroscou suas mãos juntas, um hábito de quando estava nervoso. O homem que caminhou até ele apenas sorriu, aparentemente despreocupado que eles não receberam nenhuma festa de boas vindas.   
“Devo entender que o príncipe está dormindo?” Ele perguntou falando alto, seu cabelo escuro caindo sobre seus olhos e pingando água por seu rosto como lágrimas que pareciam irônicas contra seu sorriso irônico.

“Sim, meu lorde. Assim como todos.” Hale ainda remexia suas mãos, seus ombros erguidos como se estivessem em defesa. “Eu posso arranjar quartos para os senhores imediatamente, talvez você e seus homens gostariam de comer primeiro ou-“

“Sem comida.” O homem interrompeu Hale antes que ele pudesse terminar. “Vá e acorde o príncipe.”

“Co – Como deseja, meu lorde.” Hale parecia insatisfeito com o pedido de ir acordar Gerard, mas ele não ousou discutir.

Assim que ele virou as costas e começou a subir rapidamente as escadas, o homem o parou novamente, sorrindo de forma tão aberta que suas presas apareceram.

“Diga a ele.” Ele falou docemente, “que seu irmão o aguarda na sala do trono.”


	9. 3.9

Frank acordou com o som de uma discussão em sussurros. Ele ainda estava deitado de lado, seu corpo enrolado ao redor do lugar onde o príncipe deveria estar deitado, mas sua cabeça agora estava apoiada no travesseiro e sua mão em cima dos lençóis. Seu marido estava longe de ser visto.

A discussão estava acontecendo em algum lugar próximo a porta, e enquanto Frank começou a mexer na cama, ele percebeu as palavras que ele só conseguia ouvir se esticasse suas orelhas.

"-Eu não sabia o que fazer além de vir lhe chamar, sua Alteza, eu estava tão surpreso em vê-lo-"

"Ele não deveria estar aqui de forma alguma." Frank reconheceu a voz de Gerard imediatamente. "Como ele ousa convocar a minha presença, como se eu fosse um camponês-"

"Eu estava com medo demais para discutir, meu Príncipe-"

"Eu não te culpo, Hale, você fez certo em me chamar. Eu irei lidar com isso de uma vez por todas."

Frank rolou lentamente para deitar de costas e apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Havia um homem velho parado próximo a porta, suas mãos se remexendo em ansiedade. Ele parecia que tinha se vestido de forma apressada, com os nós de seu calção ainda desamarrados e os botões de seu gibão fechados incorretamente, de forma que um deles ficasse sem estar abotoado próximo a barra.

Gerard também havia se vestido apressadamente, embora ele ao menos conseguiu fazer de forma bem sucedida. Ele vestiu seu calção sem roupas íntimas e combinou com uma simples camisa branca que era feita para ser usada debaixo do gibão. Ele enrolou as mangas até seus cotovelos e calçou um par de botas pretas, seus ombros tensos.

"Vá em frente e tenha certeza que ele ainda me espera." Ele exigiu ao velho homem. "Eu não quero que ele fique perambulando pelo castelo."

Frank se sentou um pouco mais e esperou para o velho homem curvar-se e sair do quarto. Assim que ele saiu, ele foi mais para frente, puxando os cobertores para cobrir sua nudez.

"Gerard, o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou suavemente, sentindo um pouco de medo quando seu marido se virou para ele e havia fúria em seus olhos.

"Não é nada, meu querido." Ele disse gentilmente, usando seus dedos para pentear o cabelo. "Volte a dormir."

Frank olhou para a janela, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Ele se perguntou que horas era, e deduziu que não deveria ser de noite ainda. Ele estava certo de que podia ver uma pequena quantidade de leves raios de sol entre o vão de uma das cortinas e a janela.

"Tem alguém aqui?" Ele perguntou, olhando novamente para Gerard. "Quem é?"

"Ninguém." Gerard terminou de se vestir e cruzou o quarto até chegar ao lado de Frank. Ele pressionou um rápido beijo em sua testa e traçou seu polegar por sua bochecha. "Não deixe isso te preocupar. Apenas volte a deitar."

Gerard tentou encostar Frank de volta nos travesseiros, mas o lobo não estava aceitando. Ele empurrou-se contra as mãos dele e se recusou a deitar, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados. 

"Eu não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que tem alguém aqui. Por favor, apenas me diga o que está acontecendo para que eu possa relaxar." Ele implorou, se perguntando quem poderia estar causando tanto atordoamento durante a manhã.

Gerard suspirou profundamente e olhou para Frank com um pequeno franzir. Ele parecia incerto se contava para ele ou se mantinha calmo, mas de qualquer forma ele estava com pressa e não queria perder mais tempo. Sua agitação apenas fez Frank ficar mais nervoso.

"É um inimigo?" Ele perguntou suavemente, pensamentos surgindo sem serem pedidos de seu pai e os mais fortes guerreiros de seu clã. Eles não ousariam vir até aqui, não é? Eles não iriam arriscar a paz trazida pelo tratado... Ou iriam?

"Não é ninguém que deve lhe preocupar." Gerard insistiu, beijando a testa de Frank novamente e apertando suas mãos. "Por favor, faça o que estou dizendo e volte a dormir. Eu não demorarei muito tempo, eu prometo."

Gerard virou-se para sair e caminhou até a porta. Ele hesitou ali para olhar mais uma vez para sua noiva e suspirou, balançando sua cabeça quando viu que ele ainda estava sentado imóvel na cama, embora seu sorriso fosse tanto carinhoso quanto exasperado.

"Durma, Frank." Ele o ordenou, erguendo suas sobrancelhas a ele, o desafiando a retrucar... Quando ele não disse nada, Gerard saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Frank levantou da cama imediatamente. Ele correu até a janela e abriu as cortinas, sentindo seu estômago revirar com a visão da pálida luz vinda de fora. Estava chovendo fortemente e o céu estava quase preto pelas nuvens, mas era inegavelmente dia ainda.

Ele pensou em seu pai novamente e tentou não criar esperanças. Seu pai sabia que o tratado era importante demais para ignorar. Ele não viria atrás de Frank, não poderia vir atrás dele... E mesmo assim... Frank era seu herdeiro. Ele foi criado para ser um chefe um dia, e seu clã o amava. Mesmo que não fosse seu pai, havia uma boa chance de que qualquer um dos fortes homens do clã - ou apenas uma parte deles – seria corajoso o suficiente para encontrar seu caminho além das montanhas e trazer seu irmão de volta para casa.

Se esse fosse o caso, não haveria chances de que Frank iria deixar Gerard mandá-los embora. Ou pior, matá-los.

Frank não perdeu tempo se vestindo. Ele não tinha vergonha de revelar seu corpo nu para ninguém em seu clã, mas ele não sentia a mesma coisa com os vampiros. Ele decidiu vestir um longo roupão de seda que ficava pendurado ao lado da cama. Ele nunca viu Gerard usando, mas era a coisa mais fácil para ele vestir. Ele apenas jogou o material por seus ombros e amarrou o cinto que cruzava sua cintura. Cobria seu corpo, pelo menos, e era fácil de se movimentar. Ele não se preocupou em calçar sapatos, ele podia andar melhor descalço.

Frank correu até a porta do quarto e a abriu da forma mais silenciosa que ele conseguia. Ele colocou sua cabeça para fora do batente da porta, e viu Gerard desaparecendo, virando o corredor. Ele saiu do quarto e correu silenciosamente atrás dele, seus pés fazendo nenhum barulho no chão de carpete.

Gerard estava com tanta pressa para chegar até a sala do trono que ele nem ao menos percebeu que estava sendo seguida, e Frank manteve-se perto o suficiente apenas para ser capaz de ver para onde ele estava virando e por quais portas ele passava enquanto ele o seguia silenciosamente.

Quando eles chegaram até o hall de entrada, Frank ficou para trás, se escondendo atrás de um pilar e observando Gerard entrar na sala do trono. Ele esperou, aguçando sua audição, mas se uma briga começasse então ele não seria capaz de ouvi-la. Uma chama de dúvida começou a queimar dentro do coração de Frank ele começou a caminhar lentamente pelo piso brilhante até a sala do trono.

Dentro dela estava uma pequena multidão de vampiros, alguns ensopados pela chuva e outros vestidos apressadamente. O cômodo estava dividido entre os vampiros que viajaram pela chuva e aqueles que foram rudemente acordados pelos seus visitantes.

A multidão se partiu ao meio enquanto Gerard caminhava até o centro da sala. Alguns vampiros ensopados olharam para ele, mas quando algum deles era pego por seu olhar, logo viraram seu rosto para longe. Um murmúrio que estava presente ao redor da sala lentamente silenciou-se assim que todos perceberam a presença do Príncipe.

"Irmão!" O homem sentado no trono também estava molhado da chuva, seus cabelos escuros caindo sobre seus olhos. Ele se sentava olhando para frente, suas coxas abertas com uma perna jogada despreocupadamente sobre um dos braços do trono. "Que bom que você veio nos cumprimentar."

"Michael." A voz de Gerard era um ronronar fatal e seus olhos vermelhos fumegavam de raiva. A visão de seu irmão mais novo no trono não fez nada para lhe acalmar. "Você não deveria chegar agora."

"Chegamos numa boa hora, diferente do esperado." O rosto de Michael era inexpressível, mas havia uma alegria em seus olhos e na curva de seus lábios que ele não podia esconder. "Você não está feliz em me ver? Já se passaram décadas."

Michael tirou a perna do braço do trono e ficou de pé. Ele era mais alto que a maioria dos homens na sala, e usava um par de calças de montaria de couro, que faziam suas pernas parecer mais longas ainda. Quando ele desceu os degraus do trono, sua cintura balançava graciosamente de um lado para o outro, dando a ele uma arrogância presunçosa que emitia confiança.

"Parece que foi ontem mesmo que te vi pela última vez." Gerard ronronou em um tom falsamente doce, aproximando-se relutantemente quando Michael o alcançou e levemente beijou ambas suas bochechas. "Entretanto, isso ainda não explica o porquê chegou tão cedo."

"Eu te disse, chegamos em boa hora." Michael passou suas mãos pelos ombros de Gerard e deixou seus olhos passearem de cima a baixo pelo seu irmão.

"Uma hora excepcionalmente boa." A pele de Gerard arrepiava-se enquanto Michael o inspecionava. "Você deveria ter mandado um cavaleiro na frente para me avisar."

"Te avisar?" Michael riu levemente e colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Gerard atrás de sua orelha. "Para que você precisaria ser avisado?"

"Bem, ao menos poderíamos ter preparado comida para você e seus homens." Gerard pulou para trás da forma mais delicada que podia, aliviado quando as mãos de Michael o largaram. "Eu temo que não estamos prontos para receber convidados."

"Bobagem!" Michael riu, batendo palmas e sorrindo de lado quando Hale veio correndo. "Hale, prepare quartos para mim e meus homens." Ele ordenou, mantendo seus olhos vermelhos em Gerard para julgar como ele aceitaria seu irmão ordenando seus servos. "E peça para os cozinheiros preparar comida para nós. Podemos comer enquanto esperamos por nossos quartos."

Hale olhou incerto para Gerard, mas quando o Príncipe não fez nada além de olhá-lo rapidamente, ele virou-se para Michael e curvou sua cabeça. "Como deseja, meu lorde."

Hale virou-se e correu para sair da sala do trono, sem nenhuma dúvida indo atrás dos outros servos.

Michael e Gerard continuaram a se encarar, Gerard fazendo uma leve careta e Michael sorrindo docemente. Um silêncio doloroso se estendia entre eles, e foi partido apenas quando os olhos de Michael migraram para um ponto logo atrás dos ombros de Gerard. Suas pupilas dilataram como se ele tivesse encontrado algo delicioso e saiu da frente de Gerard com um sorriso malicioso enorme.

"Olhe só..." Ele arfou, caminhando pela sala do trono, indo até as portas. "Esse deve ser o lobo..."

Gerard sentiu seu coração ir parar na garganta. Ele girou seu corpo e caminhou rapidamente para seguir seu irmão, e procurando pela sua noiva ao mesmo tempo e o encontrando quase que imediatamente, encolhido próximo a porta.

"Largue ele-!" Gerard começou a gritar, mas seu irmão já estava lá, com suas mãos esticadas para segurar os braços de Frank e puxá-lo para dentro da sala do trono.

"Que cachorrinho tão bonito." Ele declarou, tendo certeza de que estivesse sendo ouvido por todos ali assistindo. Ele segurava o pulso de Frank fortemente e o forçou a rodar enquanto ele o olhava de cima a baixo. "Ele é quase tão belo quanto uma mulher."

Frank aparentava estar confuso e alarmado. Seus olhos migravam entre os dois irmãos, tentando entender quem Michael era e olhando para Gerard em um pedido de ajuda. Ele se surpreendeu quando seu marido não fez nada para lhe ajudar, apenas manteve seu maxilar tão tenso que era claro que ele estava contraindo seus dentes.

"Me diga, lobinho, você está gostando de estar casado com meu irmão?" Michael ainda rodava Frank devagar, encarando-o intensamente. O roupão de seda que ele usava havia deslizado de um de seus ombros, e os olhos de Michael foram atraídos para o contorno de sua clavícula esquerda.

Frank manteve sua boca fechada, com medo demais para se soltar do aperto de Michael. A sala inteira do trono estava cheia de vampiros, e Frank desejava que tivesse ouvido o que Gerard disse e tivesse simplesmente voltado a dormir invés de segui-lo até a sala.

"Ele fala?" Michael zombou, largando Frank e voltando seus olhos para Gerard. "Você mandou cortar a língua dele?"

"É claro que ele fala." Gerard rosnou, empurrando Michael para que ele pudesse ficar em frente de Frank. Ele moveu uma mão atrás de si mesmo para pegar um dos pulsos de Frank, porém ele segurava de forma muito mais gentil do que Michael.

"Então ele está me ignorando?" Michael colocou suas mãos na cintura e deu a volta ao redor de Gerard para olhar novamente para Frank. "Olá?" Ele o chamou, balançando seus dedos na frente do rosto de Frank. "Você pode me ouvir, lobo?"

Frank fez uma careta e rangeu os dentes, se recusando a falar uma só palavra. Ele não estava ignorando Michael anteriormente, mas agora ele definitivamente estava.

Quando Michael percebeu isso, ele apenas parecia mais contente, rindo enquanto voltava para onde estava e balançava a cabeça.

"Bem Gerard, ele certamente é excitante." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "É por isso que você ainda não o fodeu?"

Um ponto de cor rosada surgiu nas bochechas de Gerard e ele precisou de toda sua força para manter seus olhos focados em Michael e para ignorar os leves arfares e burburinhos que surgiram pela sala. Atrás dele, ele sentiu Frank começar a tremer e ele deslizou sua mão de seu pulso para que pudesse gentilmente enlaçar suas mãos e apertar os dedos de Frank.

"Você deveria sair e ir se secar, irmão." A voz de Gerard era tensa, mas ele forçou-se a aparentar calma. "Eu irei pedir para que Hale prepare uma mesa para nós em um dos meus quartos. Eu e você devemos recuperar o atraso após tantos anos separados." Ele sorriu de forma falsamente doce para Michael, que retribuiu com um meio sorriso.

"Não poderia dizer o contrário." Ele ronronou, aproximando-se para que pudesse olhar para Frank por cima do ombro de Gerard. "Talvez o seu animalzinho de estimação possa fazer a gentileza de pegar as minhas malas por mim."

"Não." Gerard disse firmemente, seu corpo tão tenso que parecia a ponto de quebrar. "Ele não é nenhum servo."

"Ele também não é nenhum amante, aparentemente." Michael deu um meio sorriso, passeando ao redor de Gerard e mantendo seus olhos fixos em Frank, a ponto de que sua cabeça virasse devagar enquanto ele passava por ele. "Não se preocupe, eu irei pedir para que seus servos peguem as minhas coisas." Ele riu, virando-se e balançando os quadris enquanto saía da sala do trono.

"E irei te encontrar daqui alguns minutos." Ele falou sobre seus ombros, balançando uma mão levianamente como se fosse para pedir licença a todos.

Gerard estava tão furioso que seus dentes se rangiam, fazendo as linhas de sua mandíbula saltaram. Quando ele olhou ao redor da sala do trono, todos os olhos vermelhos o observavam, ele rosnou levemente e puxou Frank para seu lado, o segurando ali possessivamente.

"Ora, não fiquem parados ai!" Ele bravejou. "Sirvam para algo útil ou sumam – essa é a sala do meu trono e não uma câmara de audiências!"

Imediatamente todos pularam em ação e começaram a sair da sala do trono. Os homens de Michael deixavam poças e marcas de barro atrás de si, e pareciam incertos do que fazer. Eles se amontoaram no hall de entrada, e pararam ali inutilmente.

Gerard esperou a sala do trono esvaziar antes que ele se virasse em direção a porta para sair. Ele puxou Frank junto com ele, mas o manteve colado a seu corpo. Ele mal olhou para os vampiros que agora estavam no hall de entrada, mas simplesmente andou no meio deles em direção as escadas para que pudesse levar Frank de volta para o andar de cima.

Frank manteve seu olhar baixo, seu coração acelerado em seu peito. Ele não havia se sentido tão amedrontado desde seu primeiro dia no castelo, nem mesmo o guarda na biblioteca o fez se sentir tão assustado quanto Michael o segurando lhe fez ficar. Ele estava aliviado de verdade por estar pressionado a Gerard nesse momento, usando-o como um escudo para proteger a si mesmo dos olhos dos vampiros enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

Os dois homens se mantiveram em silêncio até que eles chegassem em sua câmara, Gerard furioso, mas mantendo-se calado e Frank assustado demais para falar.

Assim que eles finalmente fecharam a porta do quarto, Frank sentiu um pouco de seu pânico diminuir e ele respirou profundamente.

Gerard soltou Frank e caminhou pelo quarto para abrir as cortinas. Agora que ele estava acordado não havia motivo para tentar voltar a dormir, e ele torcia para que a luz do dia pudesse trazer um pouco de conforto para Frank... Mesmo que fosse um dia tão nublado quanto todos os outros.

"Venha, sente-se." Gerard afastou uma das cadeiras da mesa e a colocou ao lado da janela. "Você parece estar em pânico."

Frank soltou uma risada desesperada, surpreendendo ambos. Ele fechou a boca e a tampou com a mão, balançando sua cabeça e apertando os olhos por um segundo. Quando ele se sentiu relativamente em controle de si mesmo, ele cambaleou até a cadeira e colapsou na mesma, sem ar.

"Aquele... Aquele homem... Era seu irmão?" Ele perguntou fracamente, olhando para Gerard enquanto ele servia vinho para ambos.

"Sim." As costas e ombros de Gerard continuavam tensos, mas estar de volta em seu quarto havia o acalmado um pouco e ele ao menos voltou a se sentir no controle. Ele entregou a taça para Frank e o incentivou a beber. Ele podia ver o quão frenético era o pulsar em seu pescoço, e estava fazendo sua boca salivar.

"Ele está adiantado?"

"Muito adiantado." Gerard suspirou, engolindo uma grande parte de seu próprio vinho. "Eu estava esperando que ele não conseguisse nem comparecer a coroação. Eu deveria ter esperado que ele fosse fazer algo assim, é tão ele tentar e conseguir nos desestabilizar assim."

Gerard parecia estar falando principalmente para si mesmo, os olhos fixos na nebulosa imagem das montanhas do lado de fora da janela.

"Eu não o vejo em décadas, mas eu posso dizer com absoluta certeza de que ele não mudou." Gerard engoliu mais vinho e limpou uma gota de seus lábios com o polegar. Frank não pôde evitar de seguir o movimento com os olhos.

"Você tem medo dele?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, quase que nervoso demais para fazer a pergunta. Quando Gerard virou seu olhar para ele, Frank se encolheu, abaixando a cabeça caso ele tivesse o ofendido. "Você parecia tão... Assustado em vê-lo..."

"Eu estou com raiva." Gerard foi rápido para corrigir Frank, suas sobrancelhas franzidas levemente. "Michael e eu não concordamos na maioria das coisas. Nós passamos a maior parte de nossas vidas discutindo. Especialmente sobre..." Gerard parou de falar, se impedindo de terminar, embora ainda olhasse intensamente para Frank.

Frank olhou novamente para Gerard por seus cílios, observando as tensas linhas em seu rosto e sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida completamente.

"Sobre o que?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, sentindo que talvez já soubesse a resposta. "Sobre o que vocês discutiam?"

Gerard suspirou e deu um olhar para Frank que implorava "não pergunte", mas a pergunta estava pairando sobre os dois, e Frank manteve-se teimosamente silencioso até que Gerard respondeu.

"Lobisomens." Ele finalmente admitiu, dando um suspiro derrotado e caminhando até a mesa para puxar uma segunda cadeira para perto da janela. "Nós discutíamos mais sobre lobisomens do que qualquer outra coisa." Ele se jogou na cadeira como estivesse se sentindo subitamente com mil anos de idade.

"O que falavam sobre nós?" Frank perguntou curioso, encarando seu marido enquanto ele bebericava seu vinho e encarava os pés.

Frank considerou por um momento, pensando sobre o que ele já tinha visto e ouvido de Michael até agora e como Gerard estava o olhando. Talvez ele não conhecesse o príncipe tão bem, mas poderia deduzir algumas coisas.

"Ele nos odeia, não é?" Ele perguntou quando Gerard não parecia querer respondê-lo. "Vocês discutiam sobre nós porque ele não gosta de lobisomens."

Gerard riu levemente, como se esse fosse o eufemismo do século, e engoliu mais uma parte de seu vinho. Ele olhou por seus cílios para Frank, sua feição fria e dura. Frank continuou a encará-lo, embora sua espinha se arrepiasse desconfortavelmente.

"Você precisa entender algo sobre o meu irmão." Gerard eventualmente falou, sua voz quieta quase ao ponto de um sussurro. "Nós nascemos com apenas décadas de diferença, e temos a mesma mãe, o que para vampiros é muito raro..." Gerard pausou para beber mais vinho, enquanto Frank lhe ouvia atentamente. "Isso quer dizer que fomos criados de forma bem parecida. Eu tinha apenas trinta anos de idade quando Michael nasceu, o equivalente a uma criança humana de três anos de idade. Na infância éramos muito próximos, até antes de alcançarmos a vida adulta, e então..."

Gerard parou de falar e balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Frank esperou para ele continuar, mas aparentemente ele disse tudo o que conseguia sobre o assunto.

Frank prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e virou-se para encarar a janela. Havia começado a chover novamente e logo grossas gotas de chuva que batiam na janela começaram a se tornar mais frequentes, até que se intensificou as batidas da água contra o vidro. Frank a assistia martelando, como se o clima lá de fora estivesse tentando invadir a câmara deles.

Frank podia preencher entre os espaços vazios que Gerard havia deixado. Ele sabia como era se tornar um adulto e subitamente ser coberto de responsabilidades e sentimentos. Poderia haver inúmeras razões para que os irmãos se afastaram.

"Quanto tempo faz desde que você tinha o visto?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente, quando Gerard se levantou para reencher sua taça de vinho.

"Não tempo o suficiente." Ele disse vagamente, engolindo todo o líquido da taça enquanto ele ainda estava de pé, próximo a mesa. "Basicamente logo assim que eu comecei os meus estudos para quando fosse tomar o trono, ele desapareceu." Gerard reencheu sua taça de vinho novamente e voltou devagar até sua cadeira.

"Michael e eu estudamos juntos até antes de nos tornarmos adolescentes, então fomos separados para que eu pudesse aprender tudo o que precisasse para me tornar o rei. Michael poderia ter escolhido qualquer tipo de treinamento – Meu pai tinha grandes esperanças de que ele iria entrar no exército. Mas ele escolheu viajar o mundo. Sendo meu irmão, ele sabia que teria um lugar no meu conselho pois era o esperado, então não era como se ele precisasse encontrar uma carreira em algo."

Frank assentiu como se tivesse entendido, mas ele ainda estava um pouco confuso. No clã dos lobos todos simplesmente aprendiam a sobreviver. Frank havia sido treinado por seu pai para aprender o que dizia respeito a se tornar um chefe, mas definitivamente todos no clã sabiam as mesmas coisas importantes – Como caçar, alimentar-se e respeitar a terra. Ninguém tinha uma "carreira" em nada.

"Foi aí que vocês se afastaram?" Frank perguntou suavemente, se inclinando para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Quando ele foi embora para viajar o mundo?"

"Sim." Gerard assentiu, bebericando seu vinho lentamente. "Bem... Nós começamos a discutir antes disso. Eu estava aprendendo sobre política e formando as minhas opiniões em assuntos como o tratado de paz e... Bem, Michael e eu éramos próximos, então é claro que eu iria conversar com ele sobre esses assuntos e ficou claro rapidamente que nós não compartilhávamos as mesmas visões." Gerard suspirou e colocou sua taça de vinho próxima aos seus pés.

"Eu perdi a noção do tempo." Ele disse abruptamente, ficando mais uma vez de pé e esticando suas roupas. "Não irá levar muito tempo para que ele se vista, eu devo ir e me preparar para comer com ele."

"Eu devo ir com você?" Frank perguntou, se sentindo enjoado de pensar naquilo e suspirando aliviado quando Gerard negou com a cabeça.

"Não. É melhor se você ficar aqui, por enquanto." Ele cruzou o quarto para pegar um gibão para usar por cima de sua camisa branca, e então voltou a Frank para beijar sua bochecha. "Durma um pouco."

"Eu não quero dormir." Frank segurou a mão de Gerard antes que ele pudesse sair do quarto. "Por favor... Eu posso ir até os jardins?"

Gerard ergueu uma sobrancelha para Frank e olhou incerto para a chuva torrencial batendo na janela.

"Lá fora?" Ele perguntou. "Agora?"

"A chuva não me incomoda." Frank insistiu, ainda apertando a mão de Gerard. "Foi tão bom caminhar por lá ontem à noite, e eu gostaria de passar um tempo sozinho nos jardins."

Gerard murmurou e considerou por um momento, mas para a infelicidade de Frank ele eventualmente balançou a cabeça e afastou sua mão das de Frank.

"Não, eu não acho bom." Ele decidiu, abaixando-se para beijar Frank apologeticamente nos lábios. "Os homens de Michael provavelmente irão dormir daqui a pouco, mas eu prefiro não arriscar ter você andando sozinho agora. Não até eu ter certeza de que eles não irão te machucar."

Frank enrugou o nariz, mas engoliu a vontade de retrucar falando que Gerard logo seria rei e eles não teriam que se importar com esse tipo de coisa. Após o incidente com o guarda na biblioteca, ele sabia que seria bobagem reclamar.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou, abaixando sua cabeça enquanto Gerard saía. Ele ouviu a porta fechar silenciosamente, e voltou a observar a chuva mais uma vez. O príncipe era bondoso, ele devia admitir, mas ainda o fazia sentir como um prisioneiro.

xXx

"Sua noiva não irá se juntar a nós, irmão?" Michael perguntou enquanto ele entrava no cômodo, agora vestido de um gibão e calças secas, junto de uma capa de seda que se arrastava no chão atrás dele. Ele parecia ter gasto uma fortuna em sua roupa, fato que apenas serviu para deixar Gerard mais irritado por estar vestido de um gibão que não combinava com suas botas, e seu cabelo ainda amassado de sono.

"Temo que ele ainda está se acostumando com sua nova rotina de sono e está cansado demais para se juntar a nós." Ele mentiu, balançando uma mão em direção a cadeira para Michael se sentar.

"Sério?" Eu pensei que essa hora do dia iria ser compatível com ele." Michael ignorou a mão de Gerard e, o contrariando, sentou-se na cadeira à ponta da mesa.

Gerard contraiu os dentes e ignorou o desrespeito de Michael, sentando-se na cadeira que ele havia puxado para seu irmão como se ele não se importasse com onde eles sentassem.

"Um dia, talvez." Gerard esperou o servo que havia acompanhado Michael servir o vinho para ambos. "Mas ele está aprendendo a dormir durante o dia como nós fazemos, e a melhor coisa pra ele agora é descansar."

"Eu concordo." Michael tinha um sorriso travesso pairando por seus lábios e ele olhava Gerard com alegria do outro lado da mesa. Na frente deles havia pratos de carnes frias, queijos e pão, junto de outras coisas que Gerard nunca tinha visto antes.

"Prove uma azeitona." Michael pegou uma travessa com pequenas frutas verdes e roxas, segurando-as para Gerard. "Eu as provei pela primeira vez em Xushaidan; elas são um pouco salgadas, mas esplêndidas."

Gerard encarava o conteúdo dentro da travessa e torceu o nariz para o cheiro.

"Não, obrigado." Ele recusou, segurando sua mão para cima até que Michael afastasse a travessa. "Eu não consigo comer nada no meio do dia, especialmente após ser acordado tão subitamente."

Michael riu disso e balançou a cabeça, jogando uma azeitona na própria boca.

"Se é isso que diz." Ele deu de ombros, cuspindo um pequeno caroço na palma de sua mão e colocando no guardanapo de pano que estava em sua frente na mesa. "Você não se importa se eu comer, não é?" Ele perguntou em uma falsa inocência.

"Claro que não." Gerard gesticulou sua mão vagamente em direção a comida em sua frente. "Você deve estar faminto da viagem. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade."

Michael, é claro, não precisava de permissão e ele se serviu um pedaço de pão e uma fatia de queijo, cortada com a adaga presa em seu cinto.

"Eu trouxe todo tipo de coisas deliciosas comigo." Ele disse casualmente, colocando o pão em sua boca. "Essas azeitonas, o sal rosa de Ashdown, todos os tipos de ervas de Decrar e a mais profana e deliciosa bebida de Gleyya que você deve provar."

"Mhmm." Gerard apoiava o queijo entre os nós de seus dedos, ouvindo seu irmão falar com um ar de tédio.

"Eu pensei que possamos compartilhar uma taça amanhã à noite." Michael sorria travessamente mais uma vez, como se ele soubesse de um grande segredo e estava esperando ansioso para o momento de ser revelado. Gerard olhou para ele irritado, mas não pôde evitar de franzir a testa em curiosidade.

"Se você deseja..." Ele disse devagar.

"Eu iria guardar a garrafa para o dia de sua coroação, mas acredito que amanhã à noite será muito mais excitante." Michael continuou mastigando mais uma azeitona após cuspir o caroço da anterior.

Gerard fez uma careta para ele. "Por quê? O que tem de tão importante amanhã à noite?" Ele perguntou.

"A lua cheia, é claro." Michael disse inocentemente, bebericando seu vinho e rasgando mais um pedaço de pão. "Eu simplesmente não posso esperar para ver sua noiva se transformar. Você já viu alguma vez antes um lobisomem se transformar?" Ele perguntou casualmente enquanto usava sua adaga para passar um pouco de um queijo macio em seu pão.

Gerard se sentou com as costas retas para que suas mãos caíssem em seu colo, e ele encarava Michael com enormes olhos furiosos.

"A lua cheia é amanhã?" Ele não sabia o porquê estar tão surpreso. Ele e Frank sabiam que a lua cheia estava se aproximando, e mesmo assim por algum motivo ele pensou que teria mais tempo. "Você está certo disso?"

"Bem, não é difícil de saber, irmão, só é necessário olhar para o céu." Michael zombou, enfiando mais um pedaço de pão e queijo na boca. "Obviamente não passou despercebido para você, não é?"

"É claro que não." Gerard mentiu, seu corpo rígido. "Eu não imaginava que você entenderia tanto, na verdade."

Michael rolou os olhos e engoliu uma boca cheia de comida. "É entender demais saber as fases da lua?" Ele perguntou. "Mesmo um idiota deveria ser capaz de aprender após olhar para o céu noturno por séculos."

Ali, Gerard odiava seu irmão mais do que tudo. Não era como se Michael tivesse um reino inteiro de pessoas, um casamento arranjado, uma coroação e uma noiva lobisomem infeliz para estar pensando. É claro que ele não iria deixar passar nada quando se tratava da lua.

"Mesmo assim, isso não responde a minha pergunta." Michael pairou sua mão sobre diversos pratos antes de escolher um peixe com sua pele crocante. Ele o tirou da travessa e colocou em seu prato, adicionando um punhado de azeitonas para acompanhar. "Você já viu um lobisomem se transformar?"

"Pessoalmente, não." Gerard admitiu com os dentes cerrados. "Frank e eu estamos casados a apenas três dias."

"O casamento praticamente não tem nada a ver com isso." Michael salpicou sal sobre o peixe e então começou a comer. "Eu já vi lobos se transformando quatro vezes até agora, e eu não estava casado com nenhum deles." Ele disse como se fosse uma piada e até riu um pouco, fazendo Gerard se enfurecer mais ainda.

"Como você veria uma coisa dessas?" Ele perguntou, não acreditando nele por nenhum segundo.

"Diferente de muitos colegas meus, eu não tive medo de caçar as feras durante uma lua cheia." Michael deu de ombros como se fosse nada, e puxou um espinho de peixe de seus dentes. "Na verdade, eu acho mais excitante assim."

Gerard sentia como se um peso tivesse caído na boca de seu estômago e ele pegou sua taça de vinho para tomar um gole fraco e trêmulo.

"Você os caçou?" Ele falou roucamente, sabendo que não deveria ter soado chocado como havia. Sentado à sua frente era seu irmão mais novo... Um homem que ele havia crescido junto e até mesmo amado. Eles tinham suas diferenças, é verdade, mas Gerard nunca tinha sentido um abismo escancarado entre eles antes.

xXx

Gerard suspirou profundamente e se afundou na cadeira, passando as mãos sobre seu cabelo e empurrando seus fios para longe de sua face. Ele olhou para a vela que iluminava seu livro e viu que ela já estava derretida pela metade. Ele deveria ter passado algumas horas ali.

Após sua conversa no meio do dia com Michael ele havia voltado para sua câmara, mas estava agitado demais para dormir.

Frank também estava acordado, caminhando pelo quarto e parecendo estar tão inquieto quanto Gerard se sentia. Eles haviam tentado conversar por um tempo, mas logo ficou claro que nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a conversar. Gerard sentia vontade de sair e matar algo, e Frank estaria feliz apenas por sair até os jardins na chuva.

No fim, eles voltaram para a cama por conta da falta do que fazer, mas Gerard não achava que nenhum deles dormiu bem.

Gerard levantou-se novamente algumas horas após o cair da noite. Ele andou pelo castelo, checando o trabalho para sua coroação e então foi comer sozinho na cozinha enquanto conversava com o cozinheiro.

Após isso, ele chamou por todos os seres vivos que estavam no castelo, exceto Frank, para convergir até a sala do trono. Ele os convocou para falar sobre como deveriam tratar sua noiva e quais eram as formas de se portar em sua presença.

"Obviamente, após a coroação, Frank será o príncipe de vocês." Ele os relembrou, olhando diretamente para Michael que se apoiava casualmente em um dos pilares. "Começando hoje, ele terá livre acesso pelo castelo, para explorar o tanto que ele quiser. Se um de vocês passar ao lado dele, não devem falar com ele, nem ao menos olhar para ele, a não ser que Frank fale primeiro com você." Gerard olhou para todos, sua feição severa.

"Eu entendo que alguns de vocês se sentem desconfortáveis por ter um lobisomem entre nós. Mas isso não é muito diferente de qualquer outra noiva lobisomem que nos foi dada ao longo dos séculos." Ele continuou. "Frank é um homem, e tem seu orgulho masculino, mas isso não deverá preocupá-los. Deixem-no em paz e todos poderemos coexistir pacificamente."

"Mas e se não pudermos coexistir pacificamente?" Michael havia falado alto, ganhando alguns murmúrios de concordância dos homens que ele trouxe consigo.

Gerard franziu as sobrancelhas, suas unhas apertando os braços do trono quando ele o apertou fortemente.

"Vou ser mais claro." Ele disse calmo, mas sua voz alta e fria, severa como Rei Daniel teria agido. "Se alguém machucar Frank, a punição será a morte. Se alguém incomodar Frank, tocá-lo ou falar com ele fora de hora, a punição será a morte. Se alguém o ameaçar, ou conspirar contra ele, a punição será a morte."

Gerard viu a forma que todos se entreolharam, e seu peito havia ficado gelado. Ele sabia que ninguém na sala do trono havia gostado do que tinham ouvido, mas sua mente já estava decidida.

"Morte parece uma punição extrema por apenas incomodá-lo." Michael apontou, mas Gerard não iria discutir. Ele ficou de pé e deu de ombros.

"Então não o incomode." Ele disse simplesmente, saindo da sala do trono antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse retrucar.

Após isso, ele não teve escolha além de voltar para a torre do Rei e começar a analisar tudo o que seu pai deixou para si. Comandar um Reino exigia muito mais trabalho do que as pessoas poderiam pensar, e embora estando preparado para tudo, Gerard ainda se sentia sobrecarregado. Ele vinha adiando adentrar a torre desde seu casamento, mas ele não poderia esperar mais.

E ali ele ficou por horas, passando por cartas, escrituras e pergaminhos de todos os tipos. Ele escreveu dezenas de cartas de resposta, e colocou sua assinatura em mais documentos do que ele poderia contar. Quando ele deu uma pausa, tinha caimbras nas mãos e ele derrubou sua pena com um grunhido.

No mesmo momento a porta da torre se abriu e Hale apareceu carregando uma bandeja com o almoço de Gerard, e um decantador de vinho.

"Sua alteza." Hale curvou-se respeitosamente e aproximou-se da mesa que Gerard estava. "Eu pensei que o senhor talvez quisesse comer aqui nesta noite."

"Obrigado." Gerard assentiu, gesticulando para Hale colocar a bandeja na ponta da mesa. "Você viu a minha noiva?"

"Eu acredito que ele esteve andando pelo castelo." Hale assentiu, servindo uma taça de vinho a Gerard. "Eu mesmo o vi brevemente. Ele parece estar tentando evitar a todos o máximo possível, mas eu acho que ele está tentando conhecer o castelo."

"Sim, ele ficou um pouco perdido ontem." Gerard aceitou o vinho e bebeu agradecido. "Ninguém está incomodando-o?" Ele perguntou, tentando não aparentar estar tão preocupado, mas Frank estava constantemente em sua mente desde que ele se retirou para a torre.

"Eu acho que não, meu Lorde." Hale lentamente moveu o prato da bandeja e colocou em cima da mesa, e segurando a bandeja entre seu corpo e o braço. "Eu acredito que seu aviso foi claro."

"Ótimo." Gerard engoliu um pouco mais de vinho e olhou novamente para a montanha de papel em sua frente. "Eu estou sentindo que irei ficar aqui por mais algumas horas, Hale. Talvez eu coma o jantar aqui também, mas leve comida para Frank quando trouxer a minha."

"Sim, meu Lorde." Hale assentiu e virou-se para a porta. Ele parou próximo ao batente da porta e olhou mais uma vez para o príncipe que já estava com mais uma carta em mãos. "Seu irmão estava querendo saber se poderia lhe interromper brevemente." Hale parecia relutante em admitir, prendendo o lábio entre os dentes. "Eu devo negar?"

Gerard olhou para Hale e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que Michael quer?" Ele perguntou, mas Hale não sabia. Ele suspirou e pensou por um momento, encarando seu prato de comida. Ele supôs que merecia uma pausa, e até mesmo Michael era mais animador do que papelada.

"Tudo bem. Pode mandá-lo subir." Ele suspirou, afastando o pergaminho para um lado e puxando seu prato para perto de si.

Hale curvou-se e desapareceu. Michael chegou apenas momentos depois, com um jovem garoto sendo puxado por ele.

"Irmão!" Michael sorriu, adentrando o cômodo e puxando o garoto para ficar em sua frente. "Eu lhe trouxe um presente!"

Gerard largou o pedaço de carne que ele estava prestes a colocar em sua boca e ergueu a sobrancelha para o humano.

"Oh?" Ele olhou o garoto de cima a baixo, notando instantaneamente que ele parecia estar sobre efeitos de algum tipo de sedativo.

"Eu estive no vilarejo para caçar." Michael empurrou o garoto para frente, o segurando pelos ombros para que ele não caísse. "E eu trouxe esse para você. Eu pensei que você fosse querer usar essa energia."

Gerard encarou o garoto com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Era um gesto bondoso, o que lhe deixou suspeito.

"Que bom que você pensou em mim..." Ele disse lentamente, observando enquanto Michael levava o garoto pela sala até um velho harness de couro que seu pai havia construído, na parede. As tiras de couro passavam pelos ombros do garoto, seu tronco e suas coxas, o prendendo na parede. Uma tira extra foi presa ao redor de seu pulso após seu braço esquerdo ser estendido, para que Gerard se aproximasse e pudesse se alimentar quando quisesse.

Rei Daniel havia pedido para que tais amarras fossem feitas para que ele pudesse se alimentar sem nem ao menos precisar sair do castelo. Humanos eram trazidos para ele enquanto trabalhava, e ele os bebia quando a vontade viesse. Ele sabia como manter humanos vivos por diversos dias, deixando apenas a quantidade de sangue necessária para mantê-los vivos, mas sempre tirando o suficiente para que eles não fossem capazes de relutar.

Esse humano, entretanto, já estava sedado, e mal abriu os olhos quando Michael o prendeu.

"Ele era de um par de gêmeos." Michael disse enquanto ele terminava de prender as tiras. "Eu me alimentei de seu irmão ainda no vilarejo. É como destino, não é?" Ele sorriu, afastando-se do garoto e indo até a mesa.

"Hmm..." Gerard assentiu, encarando o humano do outro lado da sala e quase sorrindo. Quando ele e Michael eram mais novos, frequentemente caçavam juntos, e nada os deixava mais animados do que quando encontravam gêmeos idênticos. Eles iriam se alimentar um de cada gêmeo, e então trocar no meio para saber se o sangue tinha gosto diferente. Havia algo místico e encantador sobre se alimentar de gêmeos. Gerard não havia provado um fazia décadas.

"Ele é bem bonito, não é?" Michael continuou, sentando na beirada da mesa e olhando sobre seus ombros para o garoto. "Ele parece uma daquelas pinturas de anjos que os humanos gostam tanto."

Gerard riu e teve que concordar. O garoto era jovem e gracioso, com grossas mechas de cachos dourados. Um par de asas de penas brancas iria combinar, ele pensou, e encontrou sua boca salivando.

"Obrigada Michael." Ele disse suavemente, odiando admitir que seu irmão havia feito o certo. "Eu irei adorar prová-lo."

"Eu sabia que você iria." Michael sorriu, parecendo estar genuinamente satisfeito por ter feito Gerard feliz. "Eu achei que seria uma ótima pausa de todo esse trabalho." Ele gesticulou em direção aos pergaminhos sobre a mesa. "E eu também trouxe um casal de humanos para amanhã, para lhe evitar o esforço."

Gerard tombou a cabeça para o lado, pensando se Michael esperava que ele fosse se alimentar tanto assim em apenas vinte e quatro horas.

"Dois humanos?" Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Para que?"

"Para Frank." Michael disse, como se fosse óbvio. "Para a lua cheia."

Gerard olhou para Michael surpreso, em silêncio, sem saber se deveria se sentir agradecido ou irritado. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade que Michael estava fazendo qualquer coisa para ser bondoso com Frank, mas ele ainda não entendia o porquê ele trouxe humanos para o rapaz.

"Frank e eu vamos para o vilarejo caçar." Gerard disse lentamente, começando a franzir a testa. "Eu estou certo de que o lobo não irá se apaziguar se ele apenas se alimentar de humanos."

"Bem, eu não estava planejando servi-los em uma bandeja." Michael zombou, examinando despreocupadamente suas unhas. "Ele ainda pode caçá-los. Entretanto, você não realmente quer levá-lo até o vilarejo, não é?"

"É claro." Gerard disse seriamente, começando a se irritar. "Por que eu não levaria?"

Michael soltou uma risada que parecia um latido, e virou-se para olhar o irmão. "Você está querendo morrer?" Ele demandou, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa para que seu torso estivesse virado. "A fase mais perigosa de um lobisomem é durante a lua cheia. E Frank não terá completado nem ao menos uma semana aqui no castelo, na noite de amanhã. Se você o levar para o vilarejo, ele irá te rasgar vivo no segundo que der as costas."

Gerard fez uma careta para Michael, suas bochechas tingidas com o mais pálido tom de rosa enquanto ele corava.

"Ele irá me rasgar vivo se eu o forçar a ficar aqui." Ele retrucou. "Além disso, eu pensei que você disse que não deveríamos ter medo dos lobos."

"Não ter medo e ter senso comum são coisas diferentes." Michael disse aéreo, voltando a olhar para suas unhas. "Eu andei pensando sobre o que você andou planejando para a lua cheia, e agora agradeço por ter vindo antecipadamente. Levar Frank até o vilarejo é a pior ideia que você já teve."

Gerard apertou as mãos em punhos lentamente, raiva queimando dentro de si. Ele odiava quando Michael tentava o proteger. Ao mesmo tempo que ele odiava admitir, ele sabia que Michael estava fazendo sentido.

"Tudo bem. Então o que você sugere?" Ele disse entredentes. "Esperar até que ele se transforme e alimentá-lo de alguns humanos drogados?"

Michael virou-se e sorriu para ele. "Não exatamente." Ele ronronou, pegando despreocupadamente um pergaminho e lendo seu conteúdo. "Mas eu tenho algumas ideias."

"Bem, eu não quero ouvi-las." Gerard se irritou, puxando o pergaminho da mão de Michael. "Frank é minha noiva, e eu irei decidir o que iremos fazer amanhã à noite." Ele disse firmemente, encarando Michael, mas seu irmão mais novo apenas deu de ombros, como se ele não se importasse.

"Se você diz..." Ele retrucou, deslizando de cima da mesa e virando-se para olhar Gerard, com suas mãos na cintura. "Eu suponho que seja melhor deixá-lo terminar seu trabalho. Eu não estou no clima para começar uma discussão."

"Bom mesmo, porque eu estou muito ocupado para discutir." Gerard disse friamente, voltando a jantar e ignorando os olhos de Michael enquanto ele o encarava."

"Ótimo." Ele eventualmente suspirou, dando de ombros e revirando os olhos. "Não vou mais te perturbar." Michael virou-se e saiu pela porta, não fazendo nada além de olhar por cima do ombro enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta, a fechando atrás de si.

Gerard largou imediatamente seu garfo e faca e sentou-se em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços por seu peitoral com uma careta. Michael havia o feito ficar irritado novamente, como sempre fazia, mas ele estava principalmente irritado consigo, por deixá-lo se aproximar para lhe incomodar dessa forma.

Ele olhou devagar para o humano preso na parede e se perguntou se Michael realmente havia tentado ser gentil com ele ou havia algo a mais naquilo. Talvez fosse uma piada cruel que ele não estivesse enxergando.

Gerard empurrou sua cadeira para trás e ficou de pé. Ele bebeu mais um longo gole de vinho antes de lentamente cruzar o cômodo, em direção ao humano. Ele não conseguia enxergar nada de errado com ele, e quando ele se postou ainda mais próximo, ele não podia sentir cheiro estranho vindo dele também.

O garoto estava quase inconsciente, embora suas pálpebras tremularam um pouco quando Gerard o alcançou e tocou o polegar na sua mandíbula.

Ele era uma coisinha jovem, Gerard deduzia que não era mais velho do que quinze anos de idade, com sua perfeita pele leitosa e bochechas rosadas. Ele estava vestido em roupas marrons gastas, típicas de um camponês, mas ele cheirava bem o suficiente. Quando Gerard roçou seu nariz pela extensão de seu pescoço, ele se sentiu dominado pela morna e excitante fragrância de seu sangue; floral das ervas que Michael havia usado para drogá-lo, mas rico e amanteigado também. Era virgem.

Gerard pressionou seu rosto para mais perto da pele do garoto e inalou profundamente, segurando sua respiração por um segundo antes de expirar lentamente. Suas pupilas dilataram-se quando aquele aroma amanteigado o invadia novamente e suas mãos encontraram a cintura do garoto por puro instinto.

Havia passado muitos, muitos anos desde que Gerard havia transado com uma vítima antes de se alimentar dela, mas naquele momento ele se sentia tentado. Ter Frank pelo castelo, mas se forçar para não o tomar era algo que testava sua paciência, e o humano cheirava a inocência e florescer de sua masculinidade. Ele poderia fazê-lo revirar-se de prazer, mesmo com ele quase totalmente inconsciente...

Gerard deu um passo para trás e afastou seu rosto, respirando profundamente por sua boca. Ele não era mais um monstro, e ele não seria um monstro novamente...

Ele percebeu muito devagar que isso era um truque de Michael desde o começo. Ele não estava tentando envenená-lo ou fazer uma brincadeira... Ele estava tentando fazer que Gerard voltasse para seus costumes obscuros. Para fazê-lo foder o humano e massacrá-lo da mesma forma que ele teria feito quando os dois eram adolescentes.

Gerard sentiu raiva. E fome... Muita fome. Ele voltou-se para o humano e caminhou até onde seu braço esquerdo estava estendido e preso pelo pulso, na parede. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos na palma do garoto e a outra logo abaixo de seu cotovelo, e olhou para o pedaço de pele ali. Ele não hesitou por muito tempo antes de se abaixar e morder fortemente com todos os seus dentes.

O garoto gemeu abafado, mas o som era fraco e quase inaudível. Seus olhos ainda não se abriam e ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de se mover ou relutar enquanto Gerard bebia profundamente de seu pulso.

Seu sangue era tão rico quanto o seu cheiro, levemente salgado, mas aveludado e viçoso. Era quente quando enchia a boca de Gerard e a lavava como um creme por sua língua. Gerard engolia vorazmente e sugava forte a ferida que ele havia criado, deleitando-se no sabor.

Após as primeiras sugadas Gerard se afastou e lambeu os lábios. Sua língua coletou o sangue na curva de sua boca enquanto ele virava-se para olhar o pescoço do garoto. Ele já estava desmaiado, e sua cabeça caída para o lado, esticando a pele do pescoço no lado que Gerard estava.

Os olhos de Gerard ferviam quando ele largou o braço do garoto e pressionou suas mãos nos ombros dele. Ele se aproximou e respirou aquele delicioso, amanteigado aroma mais uma vez antes de fincar seus dentes na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro.

Gerard quase gemeu de tão bom que era ter aquele quente, virginal sangue pulsando sobre sua língua. Ele afunilou suas bochechas e sugou forte, enchendo sua boca com sangue antes de engolir o líquido denso. Ele poderia ter rasgado o pescoço do garoto em pedaços e deixar seu sangue o banhar, mas ele estava satisfeito com o quão fácil ele conseguiu banir esses desejos e se afastar lentamente.

Ele lambeu os lábios e rapidamente limpou sua boca com a mão, observando o sangue pulsar lentamente da mordida que ele deixou. O intenso tom rubro contrastava com a pele pálida do garoto, criando duas perfeitas linhas que desapareciam por debaixo de suas roupas. O ferimento iria sarar rapidamente por conta das propriedades medicinais da saliva de vampiro, mas Gerard sempre gostou de observar o sangue fluir primeiro.

Assim que o sangue começou a secar contra a pele do menino, Gerard virou-se e voltou até a mesa. Ele se sentia aquecido e satisfeito após se alimentar, mas culpa começara a comê-lo vivo como um verme em uma maçã.

O garoto era mais delicioso do que qualquer humano que Gerard tivesse se alimentado recentemente, e ele odiava Michael por ter feito uma escolha tão boa. Sendo honesto, Gerard havia se tornado preguiçoso com suas caçadas e normalmente ia atrás do que era fácil, invés do que realmente desejava. Mas agora que ele havia provado do garoto, ele não iria conseguir conter suas fantasias sobre tê-lo novamente, e ele se encontrou o observando incessantemente, se perguntando quanto tempo ele iria durar se bebesse de seu sangue em pequenas quantias por vez.

Não havia jeito de trabalhar ali com ele preso na parede, especialmente agora que seu cheiro se tornava mais intenso; emanando de seus ferimentos que Gerard havia feito em seu pulso e seu pescoço.

Gerard limpou o gosto do sangue de sua boca com um rápido gole de vinho e se levantou para que pudesse puxar a corda do sino preso próximo a porta. Ele se sentou em seguida e empurrou sua comida para longe, não precisando mais dela.

Hale apareceu apenas momentos depois, seus olhos indo imediatamente para o menino preso pelas faixas na parede.

"Leve este garoto daqui e o tranque em um dos quartos menores." Gerard ordenou enquanto puxava o pergaminho que trabalhava novamente para perto de si. "Observe-o para que ele seja limpo e alimentado quando acordar, e encontre roupas limpas para que possa usar."

"Sim, meu Lorde." Hale assentiu, cruzando o cômodo para soltar as faixas de couro que o prendiam. Ele afastou o olhar surpreso de seu rosto rapidamente, e adotou seu típico ar de indiferença.

"O senhor ainda irá querer o jantar nesta noite?" Ele perguntou, facilmente erguendo o garoto sobre um de seus ombros após soltá-lo.

"Eu acho que não." Gerard balançou a cabeça e afundou sua pena no tinteiro ao seu lado, tentando imitar a feição despreocupada de Hale. "Porém ainda mande Frank mais tarde quando ele for comer. Eu não quero que ele jante sozinho."

"Sim, sua Alteza." Hale curvou-se e caminhou até Gerard para limpar o prato de comida. Então ele curvou-se novamente antes de sair pela porta, o humano pendurado em suas costas como um boi morto.

Gerard o esperou sair e então lentamente voltou a colocar sua pena sobre a mesa. Mesmo com o humano não estando mais no cômodo seu aroma iria permanecer no ar por mais um tempo, e ele não conseguiria se concentrar. Xingou internamente seu irmão por lhe distrair daquela forma quando sabia a quantidade de trabalho que ele ainda tinha para fazer; e tudo isso aconteceu antes dele poder repensar seus planos para a primeira lua cheia de Frank no palácio.

XXx

Frank perambulava ao redor do castelo pelo o que parecia a centésima vez naquela noite.

Desde que Gerard havia se retirado para a torre do Rei, Frank estava tentando se encontrar e aprender os caminhos pelo castelo.

Como nunca havia morado em uma construção de pedra como essa, Frank achava muito difícil memorizar o mapa que estava criando em sua cabeça. Ele nunca teve dificuldades para aprender seus caminhos na floresta em que vivia, e sempre conseguiu encontrar seu caminho de volta usando os pontos que ele conhecia desde o dia que nasceu.

O castelo, entretanto, era diferente. Todos os corredores eram iguais, e os grandes tijolos cinzas que faziam as paredes eram quase que idênticos. Tapeçarias, estátuas e obras de arte ajudavam a diferenciar um corredor do outro, mas Frank não conseguia se lembrar de como eles se conectavam.

O que ele realmente queria fazer era ir para o lado de fora e explorar as terras. Ele odiava estar preso por paredes e tetos altos. Ele queria sentir a chuva e o cheiro da terra. Porém Gerard havia sido claro quando negou sua permissão de sair do castelo, e com tantos vampiros por aí, Frank não ousou desobedecer.

Ele tentou evitar os vampiros o máximo que poderia, mas havia sempre guardas e servos caminhando. As poucas ocasiões que Frank não tinha escolha a não ser passar por eles, ele havia ficado aliviado ao descobrir que eles estavam agindo como se ele nem ao menos estivesse ali. Mas mesmo assim fazia sua espinha se arrepiar desagradavelmente quando ele passava.

Enfim ele se encontrou pairando pelo corredor que levava para a escada espiral da torre do Rei. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas ele continuava considerando subir e surpreender Gerard. Ele disse a si mesmo que ele não era porque ele desejava vê-lo, e ele nunca colocou um pé nos degraus da escada. Mas mesmo assim ele sempre acaba voltando.

E ele estava ali mais uma vez, hesitando nos pés da escada, quando Hale apareceu com o humano sobre seus ombros.

Imediatamente Frank pulou para trás e se pressionou contra a parede mais distante, como se isso fosse deixá-lo invisível. Hale olhou para ele de relance, mas desviou os olhos quase que instantaneamente. Ele não disse nada, e manteve seu rosto perfeitamente inexpressivo enquanto andava.

Frank pressionou-se ainda mais forte contra a parede, até que sentisse a aspereza dos tijolos contra suas costas e braços. Isso o ajudou a se sentir-se focado enquanto o cheiro de sangue humano pairava sobre ele e fazia seu corpo vibrar com a fome.

A lua cheia estava próxima, e sua fera interior salivava com o pensamento de provar carne humana.

Sem um clã para se preocupar, ele poderia comer um humano inteiro sozinho. Talvez, até mais que um, se ele quisesse. Ele tentava não pensar muito nisso, mas sempre pairava em seu subconsciente.

O cheiro do humano que Hale carregava estava fazendo seu subconsciente forçar-se a ser ouvido, e Frank teve que fechar fortemente os olhos e tentar se concentrar para evitar de se transformar impulsivamente.

Se transformar sem o poder da lua cheia era doloroso e imprudente. Mas o cheiro era tão bom...

Frank inalou profundamente e instantaneamente se arrependeu. Suas unhas começaram a se afundar nos tijolos atrás de si, e ele sentia os ossos de sua mandíbula começarem a mudar.

"Não, não, não, não-" Ele sussurrava para si mesmo, respirando agora por sua boca e se sentindo aliviado quando um aroma doce e enjoativo se sobressaiu sobre o cheiro do sangue.

"Lobo." Frank abriu os olhos e afundou-se contra a parede quando viu o vampiro em sua frente. "Venha comigo."

O vampiro não era um homem que Frank reconhecia, mas ele era alto e musculoso, e parecia ser capaz de parti-lo ao meio se quisesse.

"E-Eu estava indo ver o príncipe-"

"O irmão dele quer conversar." O vampiro interrompeu Frank, claramente desinteressado. "Ele pediu para lhe dizer que irá levar apenas um segundo."

Frank encarou o vampiro com os olhos arregalados, seu coração falhando uma batida. Ele pensou no medo que havia lhe invadido quando Michael o tocou na sala do trono, e sua reação instintiva era negar. Mas um olhar cuidadoso vindo do servo vampiro o fez reconsiderar.

"Gerard irá saber onde eu estou indo?" Ele perguntou lentamente.

"Não há razão para incomodar o Príncipe." O vampiro se aproximou, como se estivesse prestes a agarrar Frank a força. "Ele está muito ocupado no momento."

Frank olhou desconfiado para o corredor adiante e pensou no humano que Hale carregava. Ele havia ficado tão consumido pelo cheiro que nem ao menos se perguntou o motivo de Hale carregar um humano moribundo em seus braços. Gerard estava se alimentando dele?

O pensamento fez Frank se sentir enjoado, e ele não estava disposto a brigar.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou, odiando o quão fraco ele se sentia na presença dessas criaturas. "Eu irei com você."

O vampiro guiou Frank de volta para o castelo, sem falar nenhuma palavra. Eles passaram por uma janela e Frank olhou para o nublado céu daquela noite. Ele deduzia que a lua estaria cheia na noite seguinte, e esperava que se ele precisasse lutar com Michael agora, ele seria capaz de se transformar rapidamente.

O vampiro parou em frente a uma porta de madeira e a abriu para Frank entrar. Ele percebeu apenas quando pisou para dentro que ele havia sido levado para o mesmo cômodo que ele e Gerard visitaram Rei Daniel na noite seguinte de seu casamento, e a memória o fez trincar os dentes.

Estava escuro dentro do cômodo e Frank sentiu o medo se rastejando para dentro dele como insetos. Ele tentava afastar esse sentimento, e pulou surpreso quando luz subitamente adentrou o lugar.

Frank piscou fortemente até seus olhos se ajustarem a luz, franzindo o cenho, suspeito. Ele estava surpreso em encontrar que a escuridão havia sido criada com pesadas cortinas pretas que estavam penduradas a alguns metros da porta, e diminuíam o tamanho do cômodo.

Elas agora haviam sido afastadas e Frank finalmente podia ver o quarto que havia sido de Rei Daniel. O quarto era cheio de candelabros, todos eles acesos por centenas de velas. Fogo brilhava na lareira, e a varanda estava aberta para que quando as nuvens se afastassem da frente da lua, ela seria capaz de deixar seu brilho adentrar o piso do quarto.

"Não seja tímido lobinho, se aproxime."

Frank seguiu o som da voz de Michael e o encontrou de pé, próximo a uma mesa da varanda, escurecido pela sombra que os candelabros faziam sobre ele. Ele parecia-se com Gerard no momento em que servia uma taça de vinho para si, embora seu cabelo fosse mais curto e afastado de seu rosto, e ele era muito mais alto que seu irmão, ou até mesmo qualquer outro homem que Frank tivesse visto em sua vida.

"Eu acho que você o assustou com essa entrada." Outra voz soou do outro lado do cômodo, e Frank olhou na direção para ver quem havia falado.

Seu estômago revirou quando uma vampira apareceu de trás das cortinas da cama. Ela também era alta, embora consideravelmente menor que Michael. Ela estava praticamente nua, usando nada além de um vestido preto brilhante, de um material que Frank nunca tinha visto antes. Parecia-se mais com água do que com tecido, e seu decote era profundo a ponto de alcançar seu umbigo, de forma que apenas a lateral de seus seios e sua cintura estivessem cobertos.

"Me perdoe se lhe assustei." Michael jogou algo pequeno para dentro de sua boca, e logo se afastou da mesa, mastigando no que quer que fosse aquilo. "Eu gosto de fazer uma entrada impactante."

Frank engoliu a seco e não respondeu. Michael estava se aproximando dele e balançava seus quadris de um lado para o outro, usando nada além de uma calça apertada de couro, e nada sobre seu peitoral. Ele era pálido como Gerard, com visíveis veias azuis como seu pai, e músculos que entregavam a sua força.

"Por favor, entre." Michael parou próximo de Frank e gesticulou para que ele andasse para dentro do cômodo. "Sinta-se à vontade. Gostaria de algo para comer, ou beber?" Ele perguntou educadamente, um sorriso em seu belo rosto.

Frank se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável enquanto ele ousava se aproximar mais. Ele não confiava em Michael ou na mulher que estava com ele, e ele não aceitou sua oferta de algo para se refrescar.

"Não, obrigado. Na verdade, eu estava indo ver Gerard." Ele mentiu, lentamente andando para longe de Michael, embora não tivesse afastados seus olhos dele. "O que você gostaria de falar comigo?"

"Um homem que gosta de ir logo para seus negócios." A mulher comentou, sorrindo enquanto ela cruzava o cômodo para parar na frente de Frank. "Eu gosto disso."

"Frank, conheça Nyx." Michael apresentou a mulher despreocupadamente. "Minha companheira."

"Ele me fez. Sozinho." Nyx sorriu enquanto ela esticou uma das mãos para Frank beijar. "Mas eu que escolhi o nome. Você gostou? Significa deusa da noite."

Frank encarou a mão esticada, mas não fez nenhum movimento para tocá-la. Nyx não parecia se importar, e ela continuou a sorrir enquanto Frank a encarava.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele eventualmente perguntou, olhando para Michael. "Você fez ela?"

"Sim." Michael ainda sorria, e havia um brilho sombrio em seus olhos vermelhos. "Ela quer dizer que eu a transformei. Ela era uma humana quando a encontrei. E agora não é mais."

Frank olhou para Nyx novamente e tentou não demonstrar o seu medo. O pensamento de que a criatura na sua frente foi humana um dia foi o suficiente para que ele se sentisse enojado.

"Você gosta do que vê?" Michael perguntou inocentemente quando Frank parecia incapaz de desviar seus olhos de Nyx. "Eu devo confessar, eu deduzi que você seria mais interessado em homens. Porém... Eu acredito que não é porquê meu irmão estava animado em descobrir que iria se casar com um homem, que você deveria se sentir da mesma forma."

Frank abriu sua boca para protestar e rapidamente a fechou novamente. Nem ele mesmo tinha certeza do que ele gostava. Ele ainda era tecnicamente virgem, e francamente, ele não tinha certeza também do que era pior – se casar com um homem vampiro, ou com uma mulher vampira. Ele apenas estava aliviado de que Gerard era bondoso e não o estuprou naquela primeira noite.

"Você pode tê-la, se quiser." Michael a ofereceu tão casualmente, que Frank precisou de um momento para perceber o que ele queria dizer.

Ele tentou desviar seus olhos da mulher para olhar Michael, mas ele estava mais uma vez distraído, quando ela jogou seu longo cabelo escuro para trás e ele pode ver marcas de mordida por todo o seu pescoço e seus ombros. Seus lábios partiram-se em surpresa, e ele encarou com horror os perfeitos anéis de marcas de dentes.

"Apenas por uma noite, é claro." Michael continuou, aparentemente entendendo o silêncio de Frank como desejo. "Uma noite será suficiente. Ela é muito boa."

Nyx riu levemente e se aproximou de Frank, estendendo a mão para tocá-lo, mas Frank recuperou seus sentidos e pulou para trás antes que ela pudesse cruzar o vão entre os dois.

"Eu não estou interessado em mulheres." Ele rapidamente exclamou, finalmente conseguindo afastar seus olhos dela. "Ou homens." Ele incluiu quando viu que Michael se aproximava.

"Você não gosta de sexo?" Nyx soou horrorizada pela ideia.

"Ele apenas não sabe ainda o que gosta." Michael riu, divertimento dançando em seus olhos enquanto ele se aproximava de Frank, esticando sua mão para tocar sua bochecha. O corpo inteiro de Frank deu um solavanco como se fosse queimado, mas a mão de Michael em nenhum momento se afastou de sua pele. "Ele é virgem."

"Ele é?" Nyx estava surpreendida, e Frank podia sentir a forma faminta que ela o encarava. "Oh, por favor, me deixe ser a primeira dele." Ela implorou, indo para trás de Michael e tocando seus ombros. "Por favor, por favor, por favor-"

"Quieta." Michael sussurrou e Nyx caiu em silêncio imediatamente. "Eu não trouxe ele aqui para isso."

Frank suspirou aliviado e Nyx fez bico, desapontada.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" Frank perguntou, tentando segurar o intenso olhar de Michael e não fraquejar sobre ele.

"Eu apenas queria lhe ver." Michael deu de ombros, seu polegar tracejando a mandíbula de Frank. "Assim, de perto... Conhecê-lo um pouco mais."

Frank não sabia como Michael iria ser capaz de conhecê-lo apenas por encará-lo, mas ele tinha a sensação de que Michael estava entendendo tudo aquilo que queria saber. Seus olhos procuraram os de Frank, como se ele pudesse ler por sua alma. Frank queria desviar o olhar, mas ele não ousaria fazê-lo.

"Eu estou surpreso que meu irmão ainda não lhe tomou." Michael finalmente soltou o queixo de Frank e marchou até o outro lado do quarto para servir mais uma taça de vinho.

Frank sentiu o rubor queimar em suas bochechas, e ele olhou desconfortavelmente para os seus pés descalços, principalmente para que não precisasse ver a forma que Nyx o olhava. Ele considerou brevemente contar para Michael a promessa que Gerard havia feito, mas decidiu por não revelar.

"Ele já o mordeu?" Nyx perguntou, curiosa, e Frank viu os pés dela aparecerem em sua frente enquanto ela se aproximava para encará-lo. "Ele parece ser do tipo que esconde as mordidas."

"Não, ele ainda não o mordeu." Michael caminhou de volta para perto deles, três copos de vinho equilibrados entre ambas as suas mãos.

Frank corou ainda mais, odiando quão casualmente Michael falava sobre ele. Ele ousou erguer seu olhar para Nyx novamente e olhar para as mordidas nela, e então instantaneamente se arrependeu quando seu estômago revirou.

"Eu pensava que vocês apenas se alimentavam de humanos." Ele admitiu silenciosamente.

Durante sua primeira noite com Gerard, ele estava com medo de que ele fosse mordê-lo. Mas isso era apenas porque pensava que ele iria matá-lo. Agora que sabia que ele não iria fazer isso, ele apenas deduziu que mordidas estavam fora de questão.

Michael e Nyx tinham olhares divertidos em seus rostos, e Frank estava tão envergonhado que nem ao menos pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o vinho que Michael lhe ofereceu.

"Nós nos alimentamos de humanos, é verdade." Ele disse pacientemente, como se estivesse explicando algo simples para uma criança excepcionalmente estúpida. "Mas nós mordemos nossos amantes, também. É eufórico- não há nada mais extraordinário do que beber o sangue deles no momento do clímax." Michael bebericou seu vinho com um leve sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Frank engoliu uma grande parte de seu vinho e tentou parar o rubor que, agora já descia por seu pescoço. O pensamento de transar com Gerard ainda o deixava nervoso, e pensar em também ser mordido era próximo de aterrorizante.

"É claro, ele poderia se alimentar de você, caso quisesse." Michael continuou com um dar de ombros. "Se alimentar de outros vampiros é tão prazeroso quanto comer carne sem sal. Se alimentar de um lobo, entretanto..." Michael deixou no ar, sorrindo cruelmente. "Eu posso ver que seria extremamente satisfatório."

Frank, que havia bebido mais de seu vinho, subitamente parou e quase derrubou a taça por conta de seu medo. O olhar de Michael não continha nada além de fome, e Frank subitamente soube que precisava sair dali.

"Acho que você precisa se sentar." Michael ofereceu, o riso camuflado em sua voz. "Você parece fraco."

Frank começou a se afastar, seu coração acelerado. O vinho tinha um gosto azedo no fundo de sua garganta e ele podia ver Nyx começando a se sacudir com sua gargalhada. Ele não queria saber o que eles estavam planejando fazer, e ele começou a chamar por sua fera interior, preparando para se transformar caso precisasse.

Mas algo estava errado... Sua fera não estava respondendo, e Frank realmente se sentiu fraco.

A taça de vinho escapou dos dedos trêmulos de Frank e quebraram contra o chão. A cor vermelha como sangue do líquido entrou pelos veios entre o piso, e a última coisa que Frank teve noção era das pequenas folhas misturadas entre o vinho; e então ele estava caindo...

O som da risada de Michael soava como se estivesse a milhas de distância, e Frank apenas conseguiu implorar, engasgado, pelo nome de Gerard antes que a inconsciência o tomasse. 

xXx

"Onde ele está!?" Os olhos de Gerard eram como duas piscinas de lava, de tão raivoso que ele estava. Ele invadiu a câmara do quarto de Michael com metade de seus guarda-costas atrás dele, e sua espada em punho.

Ele havia acordado como se estivesse em um sonho, e por um certo tempo ele se encontrou confuso e desorientado. A última coisa que ele se lembrava era de beber mais um jarro de vinho enquanto trabalhava e então tudo parecia ter ficado turvo após isso. Ele pensou que tivesse caído no sono por algum tempo, mas a pressão em sua bexiga e a forma que sua boca estava seca o fez se sentir apreensivo... E quando ele olhou pela janela, encontrou o sol se pondo, não nascendo, como imaginava.

Assim que Gerard percebeu que ele havia dormindo pelo resto daquela noite e pelo o outro dia inteiro, sinos de alarme soaram em sua mente. A lua cheia estaria no céu apenas daqui uma hora, e ele ainda precisava levar Frank para o vilarejo.

Quando ele correu de volta para sua câmara e a encontrou vazia, não demorou muito tempo para ele descobrir que ninguém tinha visto Frank desde a noite anterior, e imediatamente suas suspeitas se voltaram para Michael

"O que você fez com ele!?"

Michael estava esticado em uma cadeira em sua varanda, um drinque em uma das mãos. Ele olhou para Gerard e seus homens com um sorriso calmo, e balançou a cabeça levemente, como se eles estivessem no meio de algo estúpido.

"Irmão, que bom que você veio me visitar." Michael ficou de pé e gesticulou para a cadeira ao seu lado. "Por que não se senta?"

"Não venha com joguinhos, Michael." Gerard rosnou, invadindo a varanda e apertando Michael subitamente pela gola de seu gibão. "O que você fez com Frank?"

"Mande seus guardas embora e eu direi." Michael ainda estava sorrindo, embora isso tudo fosse um grande jogo.

"Você deve pensar que eu sou um idiota." Gerard urrou, mas Michael apenas deu de ombros e continuou a sorrir."

"Eu tenho um imenso respeito por você, Gerard." Ele disse gentilmente, despreocupado com a forma que Gerard aumentava o aperto de sua mão em suas roupas, quase o estrangulando. "Eu lhe prometo, nenhum mal aconteceu com seu precioso lobo."

Gerard rosnou com o fundo de sua garganta e pressionou sua adaga no rosto insolente de Michael apenas para assustá-lo um pouco. Ele sabia, entretanto, que Michael não iria ser abalado, e a lua cheia começava a nascer. Ele não tinha mais tempo.

"Deixem-nos." Ele subitamente vibrou para seus guardas, olhando rapidamente por cima de seu ombro. "Agora!"

Os guardas se entreolharam, claramente incertos. Embora no momento que o primeiro começou a se movimentar, o resto imitou e logo todos eles haviam marchado para fora do quarto.

Uma vez sozinhos, Gerard relutantemente soltou Michael, embora ele continuasse a apontar sua adaga para ele.

"Me diga onde ele está." Ele ordenou, tentando não berrar.

Michael calmamente alisou seu gibão e apontou para Gerard segui-lo até a beirada da varanda. Ali, ele apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e olhou para os jardins. Ele esperou para Gerard parar do seu lado e usou sua mão para apontar em direção ao labirinto diretamente a frente deles.

Gerard franziu o cenho para o seu irmão, mas então olhou para o labirinto e o escaneou lentamente. À primeira vista ele não conseguia ver o que Michael tentava mostrar, e ele estava começando a se irritar novamente quando algo pairou no seu campo de vista.

"Isso vai te ajudar." Michael claramente estava adorando o que estava acontecendo, e ele sorria enquanto entregava para Gerard uma pequena luneta, e segurando o seu em mãos.

Gerard, relutantemente, pegou o objeto e o ergueu até seu olho. Levou alguns segundos para focar sua visão, uma vez que olhava pela lente, mas assim que ele conseguiu se orientar, moveu sua visão para o centro do labirinto, e a raiva mais uma vez voltava a queimar em seu peito.

"O que você fez?" Ele esbravejou, sua voz rouca. O desejo de virar-se e rasgar seu irmão em pedaços foi apenas diminuído pela sua necessidade de continuar encarando Frank, tentando julgar se Michael havia sido honesto quando disse que ele não estava ferido.

"Eu fiz o que precisava fazer." Michael disse calmo, usando sua luneta para olhar o centro do labirinto. "Eu não deixaria você ser tão estúpido a ponto de levá-lo até o vilarejo, e eu sei que você nunca iria me ouvir."

"Então você decidiu me trair?" Gerard demandou, se sentindo enjoado quando percebeu que Frank estava amarrado pelas pernas e braços por grossas cordas. Ele também estava amordaçado, e embora seus olhos estivessem abertos, ele estava deitado no chão como se estivesse inconsciente.

"Eu não estou tentando lhe trair." Michael abaixou sua luneta. "Eu sei que você não irá acreditar em mim agora, mas eu estou tentando te ajudar."

Gerard abaixou a sua luneta e virou-se para encarar seu irmão, aquele que ele odiava mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.

"Acredite em mim, assim que ele se transformar, você irá ver que eu estava certo."

Gerard rosnou e ergueu uma mão para acertar um tapa no rosto de Michael, mas seu irmão o pegou pelo pulso e apertou fortemente.

"O que você fez hoje pode ser punido com a morte." Gerard retrucou, mas Michael estava despreocupado como sempre.

"Vamos ver se você ainda vai se sentir dessa forma quando essa noite acabar." Michael lentamente soltou o pulso de Gerard. Quando percebeu que ele não tentaria acertá-lo mais uma vez, Michael virou-se para se aproximar da pequena mesa preparada com duas cadeiras.

"Eu sei que você está furioso agora." Ele disse gentilmente, pegando uma pequena garrafa e tirando a rolha que a fechava. Ele serviu um grosso líquido dourado em um pequeno copo, e trouxe para Gerard. "Aqui, beba isso."

"Você acredita que eu irei beber qualquer coisa que você me oferecer, logo depois de ter me drogado?" Gerard esbravejou, quase que latindo uma risada seca no rosto de Michael.

"Se eu precisei te drogar, foi apenas porque era a única forma que eu poderia ter certeza que você não iria interferir em nada." Michael disse como se isso fosse uma razão aceitável. Gerard continuou a encará-lo.

"Muito bom." Michael bebericou do copo que segurava, e fez um alto som com os lábios. "Mm, delicioso." Ele ronronou sarcasticamente, oferecendo novamente o mesmo copo para Gerard. "É a bebida de Gleyya que eu falei para você. Eu disse que queria compartilhar uma taça esta noite."

Gerard continuou a franzir para Michael, embora dessa vez tivesse aceitado a bebida.

"Quando você me disse isso, eu não esperava que você quis dizer que iríamos beber enquanto minha noiva está amarrada nos nossos jardins."

"Ele não irá ficar amarrado por muito mais tempo." Michael o garantiu, pegando a sua taça da mesa, onde havia deixado anteriormente. Ele se juntou a Gerard na borda da varanda e voltou a olhar para o jardim. "Assim que a lua atingir a posição exata, sua noiva irá passar por uma certa transformação."

Michael bebericou sua bebida e assistiu o gentil escalar da lua sobre as montanhas.

Gerard franziu para seu irmão, mas ele não tinha nenhum argumento para retrucá-lo. Mesmo se ele matasse Michael e fosse direto para Frank, ele não teria mais tempo suficiente. Ele não teria escolha além de deixar o plano de Michael continuar, qualquer que fosse ele.

Pela falta de coisa melhor para fazer, Gerard provou da bebida em seu copo, e quase engasgou. Era tão forte que queimou de sua garganta até seu estômago, e até mesmo fez seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Michael riu da reação dele e gentilmente tilintou seu copo com o de Gerard.

"É bom, não é?" Ele sorriu de lado. "É um tipo de whisky, mas muito mais forte do que qualquer coisa que fazemos por aqui. Os Gleyyanos fermentam com urze, mel e especiarias. Você consegue sentir a doçura?"

Gerard não tinha certeza se voltaria a sentir o gosto de qualquer outra coisa novamente. Ele ousou, devagar, tomar outro gole e agora que ele estava preparado para o queimar, ele podia sentir a doçura grudenta que o acompanhava. Era grosso feito sangue e, embora odiasse admitir, era extraordinário.

"É doce." Gerard concordou silenciosamente. "Mas isso não quer dizer que te perdoei."

"Naturalmente." Michael riu, bebendo um pouco mais e alinhando suas costas. "Agora assista, está quase na hora."

Gerard manteve seus olhos em Michael por um segundo a mais e então lentamente apoiou seu copo na borda da varanda. Ele pegou a luneta e voltou a fixar-se em Frank, sentindo seu coração doer enquanto o olhava.

Mesmo ampliado pela lente ele parecia pequeno e desamparado. Gerard sabia que Frank nunca iria confiar em Michael depois disso, mas seu medo real era que ele também não fosse mais confiar em Gerard. Ele esperava que Frank soubesse que ele não tinha apoiado nada no... No que quer que isso fosse.

Antes que Gerard pudesse começar a se preocupar com seus sentimentos, a lua terminou de ascender e agora estava erguida, tão vibrante e perfeitamente circular, sobre o topo das montanhas. Seu brilho caía sobre a terra, enchendo o jardim em luz e cobrindo Frank em prata.

A primeiro momento, nada aconteceu, e Gerard estava ousando acreditar que nada iria, mesmo que isso fosse tolice..., Mas então Frank começou a tremer e a respiração de Gerard se prendeu em sua garganta.

O tremer começou leve, porém subitamente se tornou agressivo; os olhos de Frank rolaram para trás até que tudo o que Gerard pudesse ver era o branco de sua íris. Sua mandíbula foi a primeira a mudar, quebrando tão subitamente que Gerard deu um pulo, e seu estômago revirou enquanto assistia seus ossos se reposicionarem.

Após isso, eram apenas ossos se quebrando, roupas rasgando e cordas se rompendo. Gerard assistiu em um silêncio de puro choque enquanto Frank rolava na terra, seu corpo arqueando-se e torcendo em posições anormais enquanto seus ossos travavam uma batalha debaixo de sua pele.

O whisky parecia quente no estômago de Gerard, e mais de uma vez ele pensou que iria vomitar. Os dedos de Frank estavam se alongando e se transformando em garras, e seus pés estavam em versões enormes e mais grotescas de patas.

Suas unhas se tornaram afiadas e pretas, e completamente contrário as deduções de Gerard, o pelo de seu corpo parecia ter caído de todo o seu corpo.

No fim, o que restou era uma criatura que não se parecia com nada do que Gerard tivesse visto antes. Ele certamente não parecia com um lobo.

Gerard percebeu que ofegava em medo, e tentou se manter de pé enquanto Frank lentamente começou a erguer-se de pé.

A respiração de Gerard parou completamente enquanto o corpo novo de Frank se desdobrava. Ele parecia estar crescendo incessantemente, e na hora que ele ergueu seu focinho atrofiado e uivou para a lua, ele deveria estar com mais de dois metros e quarenta de altura. Sua pele estava tão marrom quanto a terra, e levemente estampada com pequenos pontos pretos. Seus dentes eram longos e afiados, e seus olhos eram o intenso âmbar e pupilas fendidas de um lobo.

"Eles são criaturas incríveis, não são?" A voz de Michael soava abafada e filtrada para Gerard, como se eles estivessem em diferentes planetas.

Gerard sofreu para afastar seus olhos da luneta, embora assim que ele havia feito, era um alívio olhar para seu irmão.

Michael já estava o olhando, seu olhar frio.

"Ele é tudo o que você sonhou que ele fosse?" Ele perguntou friamente, vendo claramente o choque nas feições de seu irmão. "Ou você estava esperando por algo pequeno e felpudo?"

"Eu nunca imaginei nada disso." Gerard admitiu roucamente, chocado demais para discutir ou retaliar o riso sarcástico de Michael. "Ele é tão..."

"Monstruoso." Michael completou, voltando-se para olhar o jardim. "Aí vem os humanos."

Gerard seguiu o olhar de Michael e encarou em puro horror quando os dois humanos que Michael havia contado sobre estavam prestes a serem soltos pelo jardim. Eram duas jovens mulheres, provavelmente prostitutas, e assim que elas foram soltas de dentro do castelo, elas começaram a correr.

"Elas realmente acreditam que podem ser mais rápidas que ele?" Gerard perguntou, a voz rouca, enquanto assistia elas correrem como duas pálidas formigas.

"Elas não sabem sobre ele." Michael respondeu solenemente. "Elas apenas sabem que tem uma noite para escapar. Nós pensamos que seria um pouco mais de bondade não contar a elas que haveria um lobisomem esperando."

Gerard se sentiu enjoado novamente e não ousou assistir pela luneta. Era ruim o suficiente ter que assistir a uma certa distância.

Frank parecia como um borrão marrom, olhando de onde estava. Ele correu pelo labirinto rapidamente, as vezes em duas pernas ou inteiramente de quatro. Gerard o ouvia uivando e o bater de seus dentes uma vez ou outra, e então ele estava frustrado, tentando encontrar uma saída.

"Por que colocá-lo no labirinto?" Gerard perguntou, sua voz baixa, enquanto pegava a bebida e terminava de beber todo o resto em um único gole. A queimação fez que ele engasgasse, mas aceitou a dor.

"Se nós não tivéssemos colocado algo para impedi-lo, ele teria chegado até o castelo antes mesmo que pudéssemos soltar as garotas." Michael disse suavemente, toda a sua alegria agora inexistente.

Então os dois irmãos caíram em silêncio, meramente assistindo quando Frank finalmente saiu do labirinto e ficou de pé, cheirando o ar.

Assim que ele sentiu o cheiro das garotas, ele começou a correr, e Gerard pôde apenas segurar fortemente no beiral da varanda enquanto ele assistia sua noiva caçá-las com uma facilidade absurda.

A primeira garota que alcançou foi morta em um instante. Os gritos que vieram em seguida eram de sua companheira, que agora corria com toda a força em seu corpo.

Frank ignorou a garota viva para que pudesse devorar a morta. Mesmo de uma distância, Gerard podia ver o sangue espirrando pelo chão, e poderia apenas imaginar como a humana que ainda estava correndo deveria estar se sentindo.

De qualquer maneira, o que ela sentia não importava muito, pois ela não teria muito tempo para sentir. Frank logo soltou a primeira garota e foi atrás da segunda. Ela conseguiu abrir uma distância considerável entre eles, mas Frank a diminuiu em segundos, alcançando a garota e a mandando pelos ares.

Gerard fechou os olhos quando os gritos aterrorizantes da garota chegaram a um abrupto fim. Ele podia ouvir o som de carne sendo rasgada e grunhidos, mas ele não conseguia assistir mais daquilo. Ele manteve seus olhos fechados fortemente até que a mão de Michael tocou a sua, e abriu os olhos para encontrar um novo copo cheio ser empurrado em sua palma.

"Você entende agora o motivo de eu ter feito isso?" Michael perguntou suavemente, assistindo enquanto Gerard engolia o whisky.

Gerard deu apenas um leve assentir com sua cabeça, mas não conseguia falar. Ele podia ouvir Frank se alimentar e isso o fazia ficar zonzo. Ele sabia que era ridículo se sentir tão enjoado, pois no fim das contas, ele tinha matado uma quantidade considerável de humanos também. Mas de alguma maneira, havia algo tão bárbaro nas matanças de Frank que o deixava desconfortável.

Frank arrancou toda a carne de ambas as mulheres e então quebrou seus ossos com seus dentes. Quando ele ficou entediado delas, não havia nada além de poças de sangue e restos de ossos o rodeando.

Após isso, Frank circulou o jardim, caçando alguns coelhos e raposas e se aproximar para cheirar os arredores da fronteira do castelo e as outras terras. Seu corpo inteiro estava coberto por sangue, e ele brilhava quando passava por um lugar iluminado pela lua.

Vez ou outra ele riçava e corria por alguns metros, como se ele tivesse pensado que havia visto algo, e Gerard podia apenas imaginar o que iria acontecer se algum vampiro fosse tolo o suficiente para pisar do lado de fora.

Ele estava começando a decidir que não conseguia assistir mais nada daquilo, e planejava ir embora dali quando Michael subitamente agarrou seu pulso e apertou fortemente.

"Olhe." Ele rosnou e Gerard olhou lentamente de volta para o jardim.

À primeira vista ele não enxergou onde Frank estava, mas após procurar um pouco mais, ele olhou para baixo e percebeu com um susto que ele agora se aproximava do castelo.

Ele andava em suas duas pernas, a cabeça erguida para sentir os aromas no ar. Gerard percebeu tarde demais que ele talvez fosse capaz de cheirá-los, e seu coração se apertou em puro medo quando Frank parou lentamente bem abaixo de onde eles estavam.

Com ele tão perto, Gerard podia vê-lo claramente sem sua luneta. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas seus dentes estavam a mostra e ele cheirava o ar. O sangue nele era quase preto pela sombra da varanda em seu corpo.

"Fique parado." Michael sussurrou, sua mão apertando tão fortemente o pulso de Gerard que estava a ponto de quebrá-lo. Gerard percebeu que não se importava, ele estava aliviado que ele tinha alguém com ele naquele momento quando Frank lentamente abriu os olhos.

Gerard se sentiu fraco e ofegante quando dois obscuros olhos âmbar lhe encararam. Não havia nada restante de Frank neles, e o lobo rosnou quietamente enquanto olhava para Gerard. Seus lábios se curvaram para trás, revelando mais de seus dentes, e então, lentamente, jogou sua cabeça para trás e uivou.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler. Comentários e Kudos são bem vindos!! xxmari


End file.
